PPGZ and RRBZ: La Nueva Amenaza
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: Después de los inolvidables 5 días que convivieron, los Rowdyruff Boys deciden unirse con las Powerpuff Girls Z. Una nueva enemiga surge de la oscuridad... y quiere algo de las chicas. Lo se, es un mal summary u.u
1. A NEW LIFE

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z y algunos nombres no me pertenecen

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

A NEW LIFE...

•Ambiente nocturno, Nueva Saltadilla•

Mansión Shirogane

En una grande habitación se encontraba una adolescente de aproximadamente 15 años, cabello café claro rizado y ojos de un color rojo claro. Llevaba puesto un vestido púrpura con detalles en lila al igual que sus medias, zapatillas con un poco de tacón café.

Estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón, en sus piernas estaba recostado un gato blanco, lo acariciaba continuamente.

-¿Vemos un poco de televisión, Zafiro?- dijo la chica dirigiéndose al gato mientras con un control remoto encendían la enorme pantalla que tenía ante ella.

Veía cómodamente un programa de belleza y salud, cuando unos anuncios interrumpieron:

-Interrumpimos su programa para dar una información importante- dijo una voz masculina

-Asshh... ¿Ahora que dirán?- dijo la joven un tanto molesta

-Al fin ciudadanos de Nueva Saltadilla...- se observaba a una reportera hablando en un noticiero -El regreso que todos esperábamos... ¡Las Powerpuff Girls Z han vuelto! Después de tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, regresan para volver a combatir el mal en esta ciudad...-

La chica había dejado de escuchar lo que la reportera decía. Se levanto hecha una fiera del sillón provocando que su gato cayera al suelo

-Pensé que ya se habían olvidado de ellas... ¡¿Porque siempre tienen que darle toda la atención a esas mocosas?! ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porque?!- exclamaba furiosa -¡Himeko Shirogane merece toda la atención, NO ellas!-

-Mmmm... Que interesante... - decía una sombra que se encontraba afuera de la Mansión. Como por arte de magia se transportó a otro lugar, una casa algo abandonada. Un grupo de "muchachos" se encontraban viendo las noticias en un pequeño televisor...

-¿Ya viste Ace?- habló una chica de piel verde y cabello azulado

-Si... Al parecer esas odiosas han vuelto...- dijo un chico de piel verde y cabello negro. Lo que resaltaba en el era sus lentes negros

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?- preguntó un chico demasiado pequeño de pelo negro

-Pues si vamos a hacer algo, espero que sea después de que comamos...-pidió un chico demasiado corpulento de cabello café, con un color de piel similar al de los otros

-Aaaaa...- balbuceo un chico de ojos grandes y pelo negro. Su piel era igual que la del resto

-Genio tiene razón, siempre perdemos contra ellas- dijo la chica

-Ya Serpiente, quizás mañana sea un buen día para burlarnos de ellas- ánimo el chico pequeño

-Si podríamos ingeniar un plan...- dijo el chico quien respondía el nombre de Ace

La sombra se alejó del lugar

-Bien, creo que serían perfectos para el trabajo, junto con la chica Shirogane y la otra chica- habló para si misma la sombra

Se transportó a una casa común y corriente. Se coloco frente a la puerta y tomó forma de una mujer muy bella, de cabello rojo intenso, ojos negros y piel blanca. Entró a la casa donde varias criaturas de aspecto aterrador la recibieron...

-Mis bebés- dijo acariciando a algunas -¿Cómo han estado?... Espero que hayan tratado bien a nuestra invitada...- dijo esto último acercándose a un rincón donde se encontraba arrodillada una chica con gafas, de pelo rubio, piel blanca con algunas pecas, y ojos azules. Estaba herida y amarrada de pies y manos, tenía puesta una cinta en la boca. Se podían observar algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

-Mi querida Annie, espero que no te hayas aburrido sin mi presencia- dijo la mujer sonriendo, le quitó la cinta de la boca a la chica

-¡¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?!- dijo Annie tratando de darse un poco de valor

-Necesito tu ayuda para derrotar a esas tontas Powerpuff Girls- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¡Jamás te ayudaré a hacer semejante cosa!- exclamó la chica decidida

-No Annie, tú no... Pero Sedusa Si...- dijo esto último con una sonrisa malvada

La mujer sacó un labial rojo intenso que Annie reconoció inmediatamente. Tomó con una mano el rostro de la chica y colocó el maquillaje en ella. La apariencia de Annie cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando en su lugar a una chica de pelo verde muy oscuro, piel clara, ojos amarillos y buenos atributos. La mujer con un movimiento de manos, le quitó las ataduras.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- dijo Sedusa tocando su cabeza -¿Y quién eres tú?-

-Digamos que soy una persona que te conviene no tener de enemiga...- dijo la mujer

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Sedusa algo molesta

-Lo mismo que tu querida... Deshacerme de las Powerpuff Girls Z- dijo caminando lentamente alrededor de ella

-Esas malditas... Siempre arruinan mis días... ¡Lo arruinan todo!- dijo Sedusa volteando a ver a la pelirroja

-Exacto... Justo por eso necesito tu ayuda y la de otras personas...- dijo la mujer -Así que, ¿aceptas ayudarme?-

-¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?- preguntó Sedusa algo desconfiada

-Pues te librarías de ellas para siempre y bueno... Si aceptas unirte conmigo... Tus poderes aumentarían considerablemente- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa llena de maldad

-Mmmm... Esta bien... Acepto- dijo Sedusa sonriendo

-Muy bien... Chicos...- llamó la mujer a algunas de sus criaturas chasqueando los dedos -Muéstrenle a Sedusa su habitación- las criaturas indicaron a Sedusa su habitación -Por cierto... Deberías usar ese tono de labial más seguido... Te queda muy bien- añadió

-Gracias- dijo la chica sonriendo entrando a su habitación

La mujer rió -Vaya... Tengo que escoger muy bien quienes me ayudarán... Pronto solo quedarán en recuerdos Powerpuff Girls... O ni siquiera eso...- Rió de nuevo -Nadie se acordará de sus magníficos poderes... Ni de tu inteligencia y entusiasmo, Blossom... Ni de tu vitalidad, Buttercup... Y mucho menos de tu belleza y pureza, Bubbles...- dijo esto último con un tono de desprecio en su voz mientras aquellas palabras se las llevaba el viento.

•Día siguiente, Mediodía, Guarida de Mojo•

-¡No pueden hacerme esto!- decía Mojo con algunas lágrimas agarrando el pie de un rubio de ojos azules para que no caminara -¡Son mis pequeños!-

-Lo siento socio, pero es lo mejor para ti... Y para nosotros...- respondió Boomer tratando de zafarse del agarre

-Pero... Somos una familia- dijo el mono llorando a cascadas -Yo soy su creador...-

-Si, lo sabemos... Pero entiende...- empezó a decir Brick -Si ocupamos tu apellido todo el mundo se dará cuenta de quienes somos...-

-¡¿Pero porque escogieron ese apellido?! El mío les hubiera quedado mejor- insistió Mojo soltando al rubio cruzándose de brazos

-Porque fue el único que se nos ocurrió- dijo Butch con simpleza

-Se nos hace tarde chicos...- dijo el rubio mirando la hora en un reloj digital

-Oh cierto, debemos irnos- dijo el ojirojo

-¡Adiós mamá!- dijeron a coro los Rowdy

-¡Adiós hijitos!- dijo Mojo a lo lejos agitando un pañuelo blanco -Sigo pensando que mi apellido era mejor...-

Los chicos caminaban por la calle, en eso Boomer habló:

-Rayos... Creo que se tomó mejor lo del inicio de nuestra nueva vida, que la elección de un apellido para nuestra identidad-

-Si...- respondieron los otros dos

Los Rowdy recordaron lo sencillo que había resultado decirle a Mojo sobre su decisión

**Flash back**

**Eran las 9:00am, Mojo preparaba el desayuno tranquilamente.**

**Los chicos bajaron las escaleras de su cuarto lentamente, se sentaron en las sillas del comedor. Estaban nerviosos de lo que podría pasar...**

**-Vaya... Hoy no bajaron empujándose...- comentó el mono, que seguía haciendo el desayuno**

**-Viejo...- empezó a hablar Butch -Vamos al grano... Brick tiene que decirte algo...- palmeó la espalda de su hermano**

**-Gracias por la ayuda, Butch- respondió el ojirojo con sarcasmo. Se aclaró la garganta -Bien Mojo... Tenemos algo importante que decirte...-**

**-Si, es acerca de que se van unir con las Powerpuff Girls...- dijo Mojo bebiendo un sorbo de café ante las miradas atónitas de sus creaciones -¿Qué? Escuché eso ayer...-**

**-Y aún así, ¿no piensas echarnos?- preguntó el rubio esperanzado**

**-No... Verán esto ya lo veía... Desde que derrotaron a Él, las Powerpuff Girls Z se han vuelto más fuerte, y algunos villanos ya nos hartamos de que perdamos siempre...-**

**-¿Ósea que tu también...- empezó a decir Butch **

**-No exactamente... Ya no quiero destruir a esas mocosas, pero sigo pesando que los monos podemos dominar el mundo...- dijo Mojo sonriendo mientras a los chicos les bajaba una gotita por la cabeza -Además... Se que les gustan esas piojosas- los chicos se sonrojaron**

**-¿Y como sabes?- preguntó Brick**

**-Se les nota a kilómetros... Y ayer que lo admitieron, dejaron abierta la puerta de su cuarto- dijo el mono sonriendo -Además... Ustedes tienen personalidades similares a las de ellas, y vi en un programa científico que las almas gemelas, están destinadas a estar juntas...- dijo Mojo recordando algo...**

***Flash back de Mojo: El mono se encontraba viendo televisión sentado en un sillón, comía un bote de helado: -Marie... Yo te amo- dijo un chico alto y apuesto**

**-Anthony... Yo también te amo- dijo una chica hermosa abrazando al chico. Mojo lloraba a cascadas**

**-Marie y Anthony son almas gemelas, y al fin aceptaron sus sentimientos. Sin embargo Romina quiere separarlos ¿Qué sucederá? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de Te quiero más- dijo la voz del narrador**

**-¡Lo sabía!- gritó Mojo sonriendo -¡Esos dos iban a quedar juntos!-**

**Fin del Flash back de Mojo***

**-Me preguntó que programa "científico" habrá sido- dijo Brick haciendo comillas con los dedos, ganándose risas por parte de sus hermanos y una mala mirada de parte de Mojo**

**-¿No tienen algo que hacer hoy?- preguntó el mono algo enojado**

**Fin del Flash back**

Los chicos rieron al recordarlo. Se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a su destino: El laboratorio del Profesor Utonio, quien ya los estaba esperando:

-Vaya chicos... Creí que se arrepentirían- dijo sonriendo

-Claro que no, solo que fue difícil explicarle a Mojo...- explicó Boomer

-Bien, no se hable más, el Alcalde los esta esperando...- dijo el Profesor caminando junto con los Rowdy

Cuando entraron, las Powerpuff estaban haciendo sus actividades normales (Momoko comía un pedazo de pastel, Kaoru veía un partido de fútbol y Miyako leía una revista de moda). La rubia se percató de su presencia, sonrió y los saludó:

-¡Hola chicos!-

-Hola Miyako, hola chicas- respondieron los chicos a coro

-¡Hola!- saludaron Momoko y Kaoru, la última no muy entusiasmada

-Vaya... Parece que ya han llegado los jovencitos...- dijo el Alcalde entrando junto con la señorita Bello, Ken y Poochie

-Bien, las chicas nos han dicho que ustedes planean unirse con ellas...- dijo la señorita Bello

-Así es- respondió el ojirojo muy seguro

-Bien, hay algunas reglas que les explicarán después las chicas, así como algunos derechos para ustedes- continuó Ken

-Bien tienen mi autorización... ¿Amm?- empezó a decir el Alcalde

-Rowdyruff Boys Z- dijo Butch sonriendo altivo

-Bien, tienen mi autorización Rowdyruff Boys Z para defender la ciudad, junto con las Powerpuff Girls Z, así como cuidar a los ciudadanos de Nueva Saltadilla...-

-Bien ¿hay algo en lo que tengan duda?- preguntó la señorita Bello

-Pues... Planeamos entrar a la escuela, pero aun no sabemos como inscribirnos- dijo Boomer tímidamente

-Si me permiten opinar, podrían inscribirse a la escuela de las chicas, les facilitaría la convivencia con ellas...- aconsejó la señorita Bello

_No puede ser... _pensaba Kaoru _Eso quiere decir que veré el rostro de Butch a diario..._

Volteó a ver al ojiverde, quien le regaló una sonrisa un tanto burlona

-Pienso... que es una gran idea- dijo Butch mientras sus hermanos asentía.

-Muy bien, hablaré con mi hermano para que arregle los detalles- dijo el Alcalde sonriendo -Por cierto, necesito sus nombres, que no pongan en riesgo su identidad de héroes...-

-Claro, desde ahora, yo soy Masaru- dijo el ojirojo

-Yo soy Makoto- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo

-Y yo soy Kojiro- dijo el ojiverde

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál será su apellido?- preguntó el Alcalde mientras la señorita Bello escribía en una agenda electrónica

-Him- respondieron los 3 chicos.

-A partir de mañana podrán iniciar sus clases- dijo el Alcalde -Bien nos retiramos, espero tengan una linda tarde- Y dicho esto se retiró junto con la señorita Bello

-Pues, ¡bienvenidos al equipo chicos!- dijo Poochie a los Rowdy sonriendo y saltando

Ellos sonrieron

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó Mojo?- preguntó Momoko

-Mejor de lo que esperábamos- dijo Brick

-Eso es un avance- dijo la ojirosa con una sonrisa

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Boomer a punto de tocar un artefacto del Profesor

-Mejor no lo toques, podría ser peligroso. Además una de las reglas es no destruir el laboratorio del Profesor- dijo Miyako dulcemente retirando la mano de Boomer

-Otra es proteger a los ciudadanos de Nueva Saltadilla contra la maldad- dijo Momoko sonriendo

-Y la otra es no pelear...- dijo Kaoru con simpleza, después sonrió -Y como derechos, aquí podemos ver los programas deportivos cuando queramos-

-¡Cool!- exclamaron los Rowdy

-Siempre hay comida deliciosa- habló Momoko

-¡Genial!- exclamaron los chicos

Las chicas les mostraron a los chicos las diferentes habitaciones del laboratorio donde podían entrar

-Mañana, si quieren les podemos mostrar la escuela- habló Miyako

-Sería genial- respondió Boomer sonriendo

-Oye Butch... Creo hoy peleaba...-empezó a decir Brick pero los ojiverdes lo interrumpieron

-¡La Maravilla Enmascarada!- decían con estrellas en los ojos

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Kaoru a Butch

-¿Qué si lo conozco? Por favor, es el mejor luchador de todos- dijo el azabache corriendo hacia el televisor.

Se sentaron a ver la pelea, Butch tomó unas palomitas y un refresco que compartía con Kaoru, sin que ninguno de los 2 se diera cuenta, debido a lo muy concentrados que estaban en la pelea

-Vaya... Nunca pensé que fueran tan... Parecidos- dijo Brick con una gotita en la cabeza al ver a su hermano y a la Powerpuff verde en el sillón apoyando a su luchador favorito...

-¡Vamos, tu puedes!- gritaba Kaoru

-¡Aplícale la mística!- gritaba Butch

-Ni yo...- dijo la ojirosa quien también miraba la escena con una gotita en la cabeza

Miyako y Boomer paseaban por el laboratorio, veían el atardecer

-Miyako... Estoy algo nervioso...-dijo el ojiazul

-Tranquilo, de seguro es porque mañana será su primer día de clases, pero todo saldrá bien- respondió la rubia sonriendo -Además, probablemente les toqué en el mismo salón que a nosotras-

-¿Enserio? ¡Sería Fantástico!- dijo Boomer tomando las manos de Miyako causando el sonrojo de ambos -Lo siento-

-No te preocupes Boomer- respondió Miyako aun sonrojada _¿Que este extraño sentimiento?_ Pensó.

Regresaron con el resto. El Profesor, Ken y Poochie estaban experimentando, Butch y Kaoru veían sin parpadear la televisión y Momoko y Brick peleaban por una paleta de hielo:

-¡Dámela, yo la vi primero!- decía la ojirosa

-Pero yo la tomé antes- decía el ojirojo con una sonrisa triunfal

Momoko comenzó a perseguirlo, y consiguió arrebatarle la paleta, pero ahora la perseguía Brick. El ojirojo la alcanzó y empezaron a forcejear. De repente se le ocurrió una idea; decidió hacerle cosquillas a Momoko. La pelinaranja reía sin parar

-¡No, Brick!- pedía entre risas la ojirosa

Pronto se olvidaron de la dichosa paleta y de todo por un momento. Comenzaron una pequeña guerra de cosquillas. Estaban en su pequeño mundo cuando una voz los interrumpió:

-Ejem... Brick, nos tenemos que ir...- dijo Butch con un leve tono de picardía

Fue ahí cuando los pelinaranjas se percataron de que eran observados por dos rubios y dos pelinegros. Se separaron rápidamente, algo sonrojados.

-Bien... Nos tenemos que ir... Adiós chicas- dijo Brick aún sonrojado

-Adiós chicos...- respondieron las chicas (una de ellas con algo de sonrojo) mientras veían como se iban.

-Y bien... ¿De que nos perdimos, Momoko?- preguntó Kaoru pícaramente y Miyako rió en voz baja

-De... De nada... Solo peleábamos por una paleta...- respondió la ojirosa, tratando no notarse nerviosa

-Pues... Se veían muy divertidos...- comentó la rubia sonriendo

-Pues... Es que me empezó a hacer cosquillas, y saben que son mi debilidad después de los dulces- se trató de excusar Momoko

-Pues... Nosotros estábamos viéndolos desde hace 3 minutos y no se dieron cuenta de que estábamos...- dijo la ojiverde y el rubor volvió a las mejillas de la ojirosa

-Saben ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir... Adiós...- dijo Momoko corriendo hacia la salida

Sus amigas comenzaron a reír:

-¿Tu crees que...- preguntó Miyako a Kaoru

-Quizás...- respondió sonriendo -Pero donde ese idiota le haga algo se las verá con nosotras-

La ojiazul se rió. Las chicas se despidieron del Profesor, Ken y Poochie, y se fueron a sus casas.

•Guarida de Mojo•

-Vaya Brick, estabas muy entretenido hoy... ¿Verdad?- preguntaba Butch con burla

-Solo... Peleábamos...- respondió Brick algo molesto

-Si, como no- dijo el ojiverde con sarcasmo

-¿A que hora entramos a la escuela?- preguntó Brick ignorando al azabache

-Debemos estar ahí a las 8:00- respondió Boomer

-¿Tan temprano?- preguntó Butch incrédulo

-Si- dijo el rubio, mientras se acostaba y abrazaba al pulpo naranja que Miyako le había obsequiado -Descansen...-

-Espera... ¿Te vas a dormir temprano?- preguntó aun más incrédulo el ojiverde

-Si... No quiero llegar tarde mañana...- respondió Boomer

-Se me hace que quieres ver a la rubia desde temprano...- dijo el azabache provocando una risa de parte de Brick y el sonrojo del ojiazul

-Buenas noches- volvió a decir el rubio y se tapó con las mantas

Brick se acostó un poco después. Butch aun seguía despierto viendo televisión. En eso, Mojo entró con unos uniformes:

-Esto estaba en la correspondencia... Supongo que es para ustedes- dijo el mono mientras dejaba los uniformes en un mueble -Descansen mis niños-

-Descansa socio- respondieron Butch y Brick, Boomer ya se había dormido

Brick se acomodó en su cama y recordó la sonrisa de Momoko _Demonios..._ pensó _Cada vez estoy peor..._, sonrió y se quedó dormido

Butch apagó la luz, se acostó y volteó a ver a sus hermanos

_Ya cayeron, tontos... _Rió _Pero yo no caeré... No tan rápido_ Pensó sonriendo antes de quedarse dormido.

Hola C: aqui Luna dejando el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia :3


	2. PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, algunos nombres y las transformaciones de los chicos no me pertenecen

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

PRIMER DÍA DE ESCUELA...

•Guarida de Mojo, 7:00am•

Al día siguiente, el primero en levantarse fue Boomer. Se ducho lo más rápido que pudo, se sentía realmente emocionado. Se puso el uniforme, que era un pantalón gris, camisa blanca de manga larga, saco color azul marino y corbata roja. Se calzó sus converses azules y bajó a desayunar, Mojo ya preparaba el almuerzo para sus chicos.

Después de que el rubio salió del cuarto, Brick se levantó y trató de despertar a Butch, pero el ojiverde parecía estar en estado de coma. Fue a ducharse y alistarse. Se puso el uniforme, sus converses negros y su gorra roja. Echó una mirada a su hermano que aun seguía dormido y rodó los ojos. Tomó el despertador de Boomer lo activó y se lo colocó en la oreja. Bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Boomer negó con la cabeza riendo, y junto con Brick y Mojo empezó a contar:

-3, 2, 1...-

-¡¿Quién demonios hizo eso?!- gritó Butch hecho una fiera

-Hijo son las 7:30, apresúrate o llegaras tarde...- habló el mono sin dejar de hacer el almuerzo

El ojiverde subió molesto a su habitación. Se apresuró a arreglarse y bajó a desayunar con sus hermanos:

-Me las van a pagar después...- murmuró Butch

Mojo les dejó unas bolsas con su almuerzo y subió a su habitación. En cuanto terminaron su desayuno, los chicos tomaron sus mochilas

-Adiós mamá- dijeron los Rowdy

Mojo bajo con una cámara y les tomó una foto, el flash aturdió un poco a los chicos

-El primer día de escuela de mis niños, es tan... Hermoso- decía el mono con lágrimas -Bien, ya váyanse, no quiero reportes el primer día- empujó a los chicos hacia afuera y cerró la puerta. Los chicos comenzaron a caminar algo nerviosos.

•Escuela de Nueva Saltadilla, 7:55am•

Momoko se encontraba sentada mirando la ventana. Traía puesto el uniforme, que consistía en una falda gris a medio muslo, blusa de botones blanca, calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas, corbata roja y saco azul. Calzaba unos zapatos negros bajos.

Se encontraba en la última banca de la segunda fila. Vio como algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar, entre ellos Miyako

-Hola Miyako- saludó la ojirosa sonriendo

-Hola Momoko- saludó la rubia llegando a su lugar, (a un lado de Momoko) -Kaoru no ha llegado, ¿cierto?-

-Llegará... En 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...- contó la pelinaranja

En eso vieron como la azabache entraba agitada junto con su patineta en la mano. Llevaba bajo la falda un short negro, y calzaba converses blancos. Suspiró al darse cuenta que la maestra aun no había llegado

-Hola- saludaron Momoko y Miyako

-Hola- respondió la ojiverde sentándose en el último lugar de la primera fila

-Nuevo récord, todavía no llega la señorita Keane- felicitó Momoko

Kaoru sonrió, en eso la maestra entró

-Buenos días chicos, tengo un anuncio importante que darles... Hoy tendremos tres compañeros nuevos así que espero sean amables...- habló la señorita Keane sonriendo

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos se preguntaban como serían... A excepción de tres chicas.

-Muy bien, chicos pueden pasar...- dijo la maestra y los Rowdy hicieron su entrada: Boomer tenía una sonrisa tierna, Brick una normal y Butch una arrogante, robando suspiros de algunas chicas -¿Podrían presentarse, por favor?- pidió y ellos se presentaron sin quitar las sonrisa

-Soy Masaru Him- dijo el ojirojo mientras algunas chicas tenían corazones en los ojos

-Yo soy Makoto Him- dijo el ojiazul mientras se escuchaban "me lo quiero comer a besos" o "es tan lindo"

-Y yo soy Kojiro Him- dijo el ojiverde y algunas chicas decían: "que guapo" o frases como "es tan sexy"

-Muy bien chicos pueden sentarse ahí- dijo señalando tres bancas vacías, justo delante de las Powerpuff.

Los chicos avanzaron lentamente hacia los lugares que la maestra les había indicado.

La señorita Keane comenzó la clase, que era geometría:

-Me alegra verte de nuevo- murmuró Makoto a Miyako

-A mi también- respondió la ojiazul sonriendo en el mismo tono

Momoko y Masaru ponían atención a la clase. Kaoru miraba hacia afuera cuando un ronquido la sobresaltó, se giro hacia adelante y notó que Kojiro se había quedado dormido _No parece tan irritante_ así pensó la ojiverde y sonrió.

La clase pasó muy rápido para algunos, como Makoto; que se la había pasado viendo a Miyako resolver los problemas, y muy lenta para algunos como Kaoru, quien ya deseaba que acabara esa tortura.

El timbre anunció la hora del almuerzo. Las chicas se preparaban para salir junto con los chicos pero se vieron rodeadas de los admiradores de la rubia

-Miyako, siéntate conmigo por favor- pedía un chico

-No, siéntate conmigo- decía otro

Makoto sentía unas enormes ganas de golpear a todos ellos, pero se calmó cuando Miyako habló:

-Lo siento chicos, pero hoy me sentaré con mis amigas...-

-Ya la oyeron, así que shu shu... Largo...- dijo la ojiverde ahuyentando a los admiradores -Nunca entienden...-

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Momoko dirigiéndose a sus amigas y a los Rowdy. El resto asintió y salieron

-¿Y que tal les parece la escuela?- habló Miyako

-Las clases son algo... aburridas- dijo Kojiro

-Que esperabas, ¿que fueran divertidas?- dijo Kaoru con sorna

-No fueron tan aburridas...- comentó Masaru mientras sus hermanos lo miraban incrédulos -¿Qué?-

-Hay un nerd entre nosotros- dijo el ojiverde provocando que Makoto y Kaoru rieran

-Entonces son 2...- decía la azabache riendo mientras la ojirosa le lanzaba una mirada asesina

-¿Porque no mejor les mostramos la cafetería, chicos?- preguntó Miyako tratando de evitar una discusión

-Claro- le respondió el rubio avanzando junto a ella

Al entrar todos los observaban de una manera nada agradable: los chicos mataban a los Rowdy con la mirada al igual que las chicas mataban a las Powerpuff

-Assh... No puedo creer que esas ya estén hablando con ellos..- murmuraba una amiga de Himeko

-Lo se...- murmuraba otra chica -Son unas resbalosas-

-Unas oportunistas...- decía Himeko mirando como Masaru le quitaba un púlpito a Momoko y ella trataba de recuperarlo -Al igual que esas Powerpuff Girls...-

-¿Es mi imaginación o todos nos miran?- preguntó Kojiro mientras comía un sándwich

-Solo ignóralos...- respondió Kaoru sin dejar de comer

En cuanto acabaron, las chicas les mostraron algunos lugares de la escuela, como las canchas, la biblioteca, el gimnasio y los laboratorios.

•Laboratorio del Profesor Utonio•

Ken almorzaba junto con Poochie cuando empezó a detectar algo extraño

-Ken, detecto una extraña presencia de rayos Z negros... Es muy poderosa-

-Debemos llamar a los chicos... ¡Ahora!- dijo Ken

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z y Rowdyruff Boys Z, los necesitamos!- habló Poochie

•De nuevo en la escuela•

Los chicos caminaban tranquilamente hacia su salón cuando sus cinturones comenzaron a sonar

-Oh oh, hay problemas- dijo Momoko -Debemos de transformarnos- tomó la mano de Masaru y salió corriendo a la azotea. Kaoru y Miyako la imitaron.

Al llegar ahí, las chicas soltaron a los Rowdy (quienes estaban sonrojados), y se transformaron:

-¡Hyper Blossom!-

-¡Rolling Bubbles!-

-Powered Buttercup!-

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z!-

-¡Hard Brick!-

-¡Explosive Boomer!-

-¡Strong Butch!-

-¡Rowdyruff Boys Z!

En el comunicador de Blossom entraron en contacto con Ken

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bubbles

-Poochie detectó una extraña presencia de rayos Z negros- habló Ken -Pero no sabemos su ubicación-

-No se preocupen, nosotras... Digo nosotros lo encontraremos- dijo Buttercup y Blossom cerró la comunicación

-Debemos fijarnos muy bien... Puede estar en cualquier sitio...- dijo Blossom muy seria

En eso escucharon varios gritos que provenían del patio. Había alumnos corriendo hacia los salones y una extraña criatura venía siguiéndolos: era una especie serpiente gigante con una especie de aguijón en la cola, como el de un alacrán.

Las Powerpuff y los Rowdyruff lo veían con asombro

-¿Que diablos es esa cosa?- preguntó Butch

La serpiente se deslizo hacia donde se encontraba la señorita Keane, quien se había caído. Estaba a punto de morderla cuando un rayo celeste la quitó de ahí. Bubbles la dejó en un salón de arriba

-Muchas gracias- agradeció la maestra, Bubbles sonrió y volvió con los chicos

-Bien, hay que deshacernos de esta cosa- dijo Buttercup decidida

Volaron hacia donde se encontraba la serpiente

-¡Yoyo Supremo!- atacó Blossom pero la criatura esquivó el ataque. De su boca lanzó una especie de líquido negro hacia la ojirosa. Brick la jalo hacia él para evitar que el líquido cayera sobre ella, quedando abrazados:

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el ojirojo mirándola intensamente a los ojos

-Si...-contestó la chica pelinaranja algo ida al verlo tan cerca

-Será mejor que hagamos un plan...- dijo Brick separándose lentamente de Blossom -Butch... Paraliza a la serpiente con tu flauta, Blossom... con tu yoyo y mi boomerang destruiremos su aguijón, Bubbles... Encierra a la serpiente en una burbuja... Boomer y Buttercup... golpearan la burbuja hacia otro lado... ¿De acuerdo?- El resto asintió e hicieron lo indicado

Butch empezó a tocar una melodía y la criatura se paralizó. Blossom y Brick aprovecharon la oportunidad y para destrozar el aguijón. La serpiente se retorció del dolor y estuvo a punto de lanzarle líquido a Butch, pero en ese momento, Bubbles la encerró en una burbuja. Buttercup y Boomer se miraron y asintieron, golpearon la burbuja y la mandaron al espacio

-Vaya esto no me lo esperaba...- murmuró una voz entre la sombras

Los chicos se des-transformaron y regresaron al salón. El Director anunció a los alumnos que podían retirarse, ya que la mayoría sufría crisis nerviosa por lo sucedido.

-Será mejor que nos veamos en el laboratorio, el Profesor querrá saber de esto...- dijo Momoko señalando el líquido negro que estaba el suelo, poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer. Los chicos miraban anonadados la escena

-¿Vieron?- habló Makoto -Esa cosa se desapareció...-

-Creo que tienes razón, será mejor vernos en el laboratorio- dijo Masaru

-Bien nos vemos chicos, debo ir por Kuriko- se despidió Momoko con la mano

-Yo también me voy chicos, los veo al rato- dijo Miyako haciendo lo mismo que la ojirosa y caminando en dirección a su casa

-Adiós- respondieron Kaoru y los Rowdy

-Bien creo que yo...- empezó a hablar la ojiverde pero fue interrumpida por una voz

-Kaoru, vine por ti pequeña- gritó un chico de aproximadamente 18 años ojos verdes y cabello verde oscuro. Kojiro frunció el ceño ¿_Quién demonios es ese tipo? ¿Porque le dice a Kaoru "pequeña"?_ Pensaba

-Luego nos vemos- les dijo a los chicos -Hola Dai...- saludó la chica mientras el mencionado y ella caminaban

Masaru y Makoto comenzaron a caminar en sentido contrario. El ojiverde aun seguía viendo como Kaoru caminaba con el tipo, y como este ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica. Kojiro empezó a caminar alcanzando a sus hermanos

-¿Vieron a ese tipo? ¿Con que derecho le dice "pequeña" a Kaoru?- decía el azabache muy molesto

-Parece que alguien esta celoso...- decía Masaru riendo

-¿Celoso yo? Por favor- decía Kojiro -Es solo que... El tipo se me hace muy grande para ella-

-Si, como no- respondió el rubio con sarcasmo

-Ay... ya cállense- dijo el ojiverde algo irritado mientras sus hermanos aun reían

Cerca de ahí, Himeko iba en dirección a su limusina, sobándose el cuello. Una sirvienta bajó a abrirle la puerta y subió. En el interior su hermana mayor ya estaba ahí

-Hola hermanita, ¿Cómo te fue en tu regreso clases?- preguntó una chica de pelo castaño y ojos lilas

-No muy bien... Pronto sabrás porque...- dijo sobándose el cuello aún

-¿Te duele algo?- preguntó Miko algo preocupada

-No... Creo que mi piqué con algo...- respondió Himeko -¿Cómo te fue a ti?-

-Me fue de maravilla- respondió la castaña sonriendo.

•Laboratorio del Profesor Utonio, 2:00pm•

Momoko ya había llegado al laboratorio, junto con Kuriko. El Profesor estaba investigando con Poochie una muestra de la criatura. Había un poco en el yoyo de Blossom y recogió una poco antes de que esta desapareciera.

La ojinaranja estaba con Ken mostrándole todos los artefactos que había en el laboratorio:

-Y con este lanzador de rayos... Las chicas obtuvieron sus poderes- explicaba Ken sonriendo

-¡Wau! Es increíble- dijo Kuriko mientras se acercaba al artefacto

Momoko suspiraba del aburrimiento, en eso los Rowdy llegaron

-Hola rosadita- saludó Masaru con una sonrisa sarcástica sentándose a un lado de ella

-Hola rojito- saludó ella ligeramente sonrojada

-¿Y que hora llegan las otras?- preguntó Kojiro

-No tardaran en llegar- habló Momoko

-De seguro tienen mejores cosas que hacer- murmuró el ojiverde _Como estar con ese chico _pensó

-¿Qué dices Him?- preguntó Kaoru, quien acababa de llegar junto con Miyako

-Nada...- dijo el azabache con una gotita en la cabeza

-Eso pensé...- dijo la ojiverde sentándose

-Perdonen la tardanza, es que me quede ayudando a mi abuelita, y Kaoru fue a dejar a su hermano Shou a un entrenamiento- se disculpó Miyako

-Bien, ahora que ya están todos, quiero que me platiquen que era esa cosa que atacó la escuela- dijo el Profesor

-Era una extraña criatura... Una especie de serpiente... Con un aguijón... Similar al de los alacranes- habló Miyako

-Si, y su aura era muy oscura- continuó Makoto

-Además, lanzaba una especie de líquido negro...- dijo Momoko

-¿No le cayó a nadie?- preguntó el Profesor un poco preocupado

-No...- respondió Masaru

-Y... ¿No saben si esta serpiente le picó a alguien?- preguntó de nuevo el Profesor

-Creo que no...- respondió Momoko

-Ni siquiera sabemos de donde vino...- dijo Kaoru

-Profesor... ¿Cree que sea otra mutación de la sustancia Z?- preguntó Ken integrándose a la plática

-Quizás... Chicos tengo más malas noticias... Annie está desaparecida...- dijo el Profesor serio

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron las chicas

-Así es... La señorita Bello fue al restaurante de Annie, pero estaba cerrado, habló con Jason esta mañana y el le dijo que no la ha visto desde el sábado...- explicó el Profesor

-Eso es terrible...- dijo Miyako preocupada. Makoto posó una mano en su hombro, como muestra de apoyo

Todos estaban pensativos... Sobre todo las chicas, en verdad apreciaban a Annie

•Afueras de la ciudad,•

-Jamás lo habría pensado...- dijo una voz masculina (algo afeminada)

-Pues son más...- habló la mujer pelirroja -En total son 6...-

-No tienes porque preocuparte querida Victoria, además los poderes de Sedusa ya aumentaron y pronto esa chica Shirogane será tu aliada...- volvió a hablar la voz

-Eso espero... Me retiro...- dijo la chica quien respondía al nombre de Victoria

-Adiós querida... Quien lo diría... Esos chicos que supuestamente las odiaban tanto... Acabaran aliándose con esas entrometidas...-

•De regreso al laboratorio•

-Bien chicos, ya tengo los resultados de la muestra de ese líquido... Es alquitrán- dijo el Profesor

-¿Y es peligroso?- preguntó Makoto

-No... No tanto...- respondió el Profesor -En ciertas condiciones, puede ser tóxico... Lo que aun me preocupa es el aguijón...-

-Por lo menos pueden decir que su primer día de clases no fue tan aburrido- dijo Kaoru dirigiéndose a los chicos. Los Rowdy rieron

-Bien, ya nos vamos Profesor, hasta mañana Ken, Poochie- dijo Miyako mientras las chicas se despedían de ellos

-Espero que te acostumbres a verme seguido- dijo Kuriko dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ken -Adiós Poochie, Adiós Profesor-

-Adiós chicas- se despidieron el Profesor y Poochie

-No es bueno que cuatro chicas se vayan solas a su casa...- les murmuró Poochie a los chicos sonriendo

Ellos se sonrojaron

-Creo que nosotros ya nos vamos también, hasta mañana Profesor, Ken, Poochie- dijo Kojiro

-Hasta mañana chicos- respondieron los tres

Los Rowdy se apresuraron para alcanzar a las chicas

-Esperen...- gritó Makoto llegando hasta donde estaba Miyako

-Pensamos que se irían más tarde- dijo la rubia

-No podíamos dejarlas desprotegidas- dijo Kojiro en tono arrogante

-Nosotras podemos cuidarnos solas- protestó Kaoru, empezó a caminar y se tropezó con una piedra. Hubiera caído, si Kojiro no la hubiera sujetado de la cintura

-Se nota...- dijo el ojiverde en tono burlón

-Solo fue... Me distraje un segundo...- dijo la ojiverde sonrojada -¿Podrías soltarme?- pidió amablemente (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Claro- respondió el azabache sonriendo y la soltó

Los demás trataban de no reír con la escena. Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que las chicas se detuvieron

-Bien... Aquí tomamos rumbos diferentes, si quieren ya pueden irse...- dijo Momoko

-De ninguna manera- dijo Makoto decidido -Las acompañaremos hasta su casa- sonrió -Yo acompañaré a Miyako hasta su casa... Si no hay problema-

-Muchas gracias Makoto- dijo la rubia sonriendo y empezaron a caminar

-Bien yo acompañaré a Kaoru, no se vaya a caer de nuevo- dijo Kojiro ganándose un golpe en el estómago, cortesía del codo de la ojiverde, ella empezó a caminar y el azabache la siguió como pudo

Kuriko, Momoko y Masaru comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de ellas. Kuriko iba hasta adelante tarareando una canción

-Oye...- empezó a hablar la ojirosa

-Dime...- dijo Masaru volteando a verla

-Gracias, por salvarme hoy...- dijo algo sonrojada Momoko

-No fue nada- dijo el ojirojo regalándole una sonrisa

En eso se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado y que Kuriko ya había entrado.

-Bien... Nos vemos mañana- dijo Masaru

-Si... Nos vemos mañana...- dijo Momoko, se armó de valor y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hasta mañana- dijo la ojirosa rápidamente y entró a su casa

El ojirojo tocó su mejilla y sonrió tontamente

•Casa Gotokuji•

Makoto y Miyako iban platicando sobre la escuela

-A veces hacemos excursiones y otras cosas- explicó la rubia

-¡Cool!- exclamó el ojiazul

-Bien esta es mi casa- dijo Miyako

-¿Toda esta es tu casa?- preguntó asombrado Makoto

-Si... ¿Quieres pasar?- preguntó Miyako

-Me encantaría... Pero tengo que volver con mis hermanos- dijo el rubio -Tal vez en otra ocasión-

-Esta bien- respondió la ojiazul sonriendo -Hasta mañana- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hasta mañana...- respondió el chico sonriendo y caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a Miyako

-Makoto te puedes...- empezó a hablar la rubia pero fue demasiado tarde, el rubio ya se había caído

-Estoy bien... Hasta mañana- dijo el chico y empezó a correr con una sonrisa en el rostro

•Casa Matsubara•

-Bien aquí vivo... Ya puedes irte...- dijo la ojiverde al llegar a su hogar

-Quiero ver que entres- dijo el azabache

-¿Quien te crees que eres?- preguntó Kaoru algo molesta

-Solo quiero ver que estés sana y salva en tu hogar, verdecita- dijo Kojiro sonriendo

La ojiverde solo rodó los ojos, empezó a buscar las llaves de su casa. En cuanto las encontró, abrió la puerta y se colocó en el umbral

-Listo... ¿contento?- preguntó Kaoru

-Quizás... Hasta mañana, verdecita- se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla dejando sorprendida y sonrojada a la ojiverde -Sueñas conmigo...- agregó con una sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia su casa

Kaoru cerró la puerta aun en shock...

-¡Condenado Him!- exclamó cuando reaccionó, seguía sonrojada -¡En cuanto lo vea lo voy a matar!-

Muy en el fondo la chica se sentía... ¿feliz?

•En la guarida de Mojo•

Mojo dormía cómodamente en el sillón de la pequeña sala, soñaba con un mundo de caramelo cuando un portazo lo despertó...

-¡Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida!- gritó el rubio tremendamente feliz dirigiéndose a su habitación

El mono se dispuso a tratar de dormir de nuevo cuando otro portazo se oyó

-¡Hola mamá!- saludó el pelinaranja alegremente y subió a su habitación

Mojo volvió a tratar de dormir, después de 5 minutos ya estaba conciliando el sueño cuando un portazo aun más fuerte que los otros lo sobresalto

-¡Hola socio!- dijo el azabache y subió corriendo hacia su cuarto

Los 3 Rowdy se encontraban en sus camas acostados. Ya habían platicado entre ellos sobre lo sucedido. Claro, hubo burlas y alguna que otra negación, pero había una cosa cierta... La relación de ellos con las Powerpuff se volvería más intensa cada vez... Y la escuela podría ayudar... ¿O complicar?

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo :) Quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen este fic o lo han puesto en favoritos C:

Y gracias por sus Reviews

violeta: Gracias por decir que esta increíble C:

yumi-happy: gracias a ti y a mia :D por decir que les gusta mi fic C:

Miss Wounds: Gracias por tu review C: si, los chicos cada vez están mas enamorados :3 y sobre Him... Todo puede pasar...

michi8kyara: gracias por decir que suena fantástico C:

LocaPorLosRRBZ: gracias por tu review en Five days, gracias por decir que fue genial C: que bueno que te interese este nuevo fic C:

ButchxButtercup1: gracias por el review C: y no te preocupes, Butch aceptará lo que siente por ella, solito caerá 7u7

Espero les guste :D


	3. MÁS ENEMIGOS

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, algunos nombres y las transformaciones de los chicos no me pertenecen

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

MÁS ENEMIGOS...

•Mansión Shirogane, 12:00am•

El lugar se encontraba en silencio. Toda la familia dormía tranquilamente. O casi toda...

Himeko se movía en su cama. Daba vueltas en ella. Aún dormida, el cuello le picaba y dolía.

Despertó de repente... Tocó su cuello y notó como el dolor bajaba poco a poco.

Miró hacia la ventana; las nubes cubrían la luz de la luna. Suspiró y volvió a acostarse. En su cuello apareció una pequeña V roja. Logró conciliar el sueño muy pronto.

A la mañana siguiente despertó a eso de las 7:00am, ordenó a las mucamas que prepararan su baño. Al salir de el, se alistó y bajo a desayunar junto con su hermana:

-Buenos días hermanita, ¿como sigues de tu cuello?- preguntó Miko sonriendo

-Mejor...- respondió Himeko -¿Ya viste las noticias?-

-Si... Al parecer esas mocosas volvieron a lucirse... Y ahora junto con otros chicos...-dijo Miko quitando la sonrisa

-Señoritas, el coche esta listo- avisó una mucama

-Gracias, ahora mismo vamos- respondió Himeko levantándose de la mesa y tomando su mochila

La mucama se retiró

-No te preocupes, pronto se me ocurrirá un plan para humillar de nuevo a esas chicas...- dijo la ojilila tomando su mochila, se dirigió junto con su hermana al coche y se fueron a la escuela.

•Escuela de Nueva Saltadilla, salón de las PPGZ•

Todos los alumnos habían llegado y se encontraban platicando entre ellos o realizando algunas tareas atrasadas.

-Dime que soñaste conmigo...- decía Kojiro en tono coqueto a Kaoru

-Anoche soñé muy bien, no tuve pesadillas, así que no... No soñé contigo...- respondió la ojiverde sonriendo con suficiencia mientras los rubios y Masaru reían. Momoko leía un cómic atentamente cuando un chico de cabello naranja y gafas le habló:

-Hola Momoko... Me preguntaba si podrías explicarme este problema...- dijo el chico algo nervioso

-Claro Dexter... ¿En donde tienes dudas?- respondió la ojirosa acercándose a el para explicarle.

El ojirojo miraba la escena algo molesto

_¿Quién carajos es el? _Pensaba

-Vaya... Parece que el nerd tiene otro plan para acercarse a Momoko- habló la ojiverde

-¿Quién?- preguntó el rubio confundido

-El...- señaló Miyako con la vista al chico de gafas -Dexter-

-Si... Ese tipo esta loquito por Momoko desde hace 2 años...- explicó la ojiverde mientras Masaru escuchaba con atención

-Siempre esta tratando de acercarse a Momoko, pero ella no se ha dado cuenta...- continuó la ojiazul

-Además... Momoko sólo lo ve como un amigo...- dijo Kaoru sin importancia mientras el pelinaranja recuperaba la sonrisa -Pero al parecer, Dexter no se da por vencido...-

-Ósea que el nerd es decidido...- dijo Kojiro y la azabache asintió

_Pues veremos que tan decidido es... _Dijo mentalmente Masaru.

Momoko regresó a su lugar sonriendo y continuó con su lectura. El pelinaranja volteó a ver al chico de gafas, Dexter miraba a la ojirosa con una sonrisa de enamorado, pero al percatarse de la penetrante mirada de Masaru, volteó a ver al ojirojo con una mirada fría.

Una guerra de miradas empezó entre ellos, causando tanta tensión, que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

Kojiro y Makoto estaban al pendiente de las miradas que su hermano lanzaba al "nerd" y viceversa. En ese momento Momoko se giró hacia Masaru y este la miró sonriendo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa algo sonrojada y regresó a su cómic. El ojirojo le enseñó la lengua de forma infantil a Dexter y sonrió triunfalmente.

La señorita Keane llegó al salón:

-Hola chicos, siento el retraso.-dijo entrando -Verán... El director quiere saber si alguno de ustedes fue picado ayer por... Esa extraña cosa...- hizo una mueca de asco

Nadie habló

-Bien, al parecer nadie fue picado... Ok, les dejaré un trabajo por favor organicen equipos de 6...-

Un alumno levantó la mano

-¿Si, Randy?- preguntó la maestra

-¿No se pueden de 7?- preguntó el chico

-No Randy, No... Ahora organícense...- dijo la maestra con poca paciencia

-Miyako... Se parte de mi equipo- dijo uno de los admiradores de la rubia. Ella estuvo a punto de declinar la oferta, pero la interrumpieron

-No... Se de mi equipo- dijo otro

-No... Se del mío- dijo alguien más

Kojiro le iba a preguntar a Kaoru si podrían hacer equipo cuando Himeko lo interrumpió

-Ustedes 3, deben formar parte de mi equipo- dijo dirigiéndose a los Rowdy

-¿Y tu eres...?- preguntó el ojiverde sin darle mucha importancia

-Soy Himeko Shirogane, y ustedes serán mis compañeros de equipo- dijo con una sonrisa tomando del brazo a Masaru y a Kojiro

-¡Hey! ¡¿Quién dice eso?!- dijo Momoko molesta jalando al ojirojo del otro brazo, mientras el chico se sonrojaba

-¡Si! ¡Esos idiotas trabajaran con nosotras!- dijo Kaoru jalando al azabache de su brazo libre, y quedó en el mismo estado que su hermano.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a forcejear sin captar las reacciones de Masaru y Kojiro

-¿Porque es tan difícil la integración de equipos?- murmuraba la señorita Keane con una gotita en la cabeza

Miyako comenzaba a desesperarse por aquella situación, en eso Makoto habló:

-Queridos compañeros...- se escuchó una tos fingida -Y compañera...- prosiguió sin darle importancia a la chica -Miyako no estará con ninguno de ustedes...- los admiradores bajaron la mirada tristes -Ella estará con sus amigas y con nosotros, por eso no estaremos en tu equipo...- dijo dirigiéndose a Himeko

-Hump, ustedes se lo pierden- dijo Shirogane y regresó a su lugar al igual que el resto

-Bien ahora que ya se organizaron... Investigaran acerca del Bullying y harán un reporte del tema de 15 páginas. Tienen una semana para elaborarlo...- explicó la señorita Keane, en eso alguien tocó la puerta

-Buenos días maestra, me podría permitir un momento a la señorita Himeko Shirogane- dijo la secretaria del director

-Claro... Himeko...- llamó la maestra y Shirogane se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hacia la secretaria

-Gracias- dijo esta y comenzó a caminar hacia la azotea junto con la chica

-No creas que no te reconocí, Sedusa- habló Himeko cuando llegaron a la azotea

-Vaya te diste cuenta, bien creo que es hora que me quite este disfraz- dijo la chica volviendo a su forma -Necesito que vengas conmigo...-

-¿Y si no quiero?- preguntó Shirogane de manera rebelde

- Tengo órdenes, así que vendrás de todos modos, te conviene... Créeme- dijo Sedusa y se transportó junto con Himeko a la casa de Victoria

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó asombrada la chica. De repente se percató que Sedusa tenía una V roja en el hombro.

Sedusa abrió la puerta y entró con Himeko. La chica miraba la casa con un poco de repulsión, estaba un poco oscuro

-Vaya vaya, así que tu eres la Princesa...- dijo Victoria saliendo de las sombras

-¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo Himeko dando un paso hacia atrás

-Una chica que desea ayudarte...-

-¿Qué clase de ayuda podrías brindarme tu?- preguntó Himeko recelosa

-Una muy valiosa...- dijo la pelirroja y chasqueó los dedos. Sedusa le llevó a una gatita blanca

-¡Zafiro!- exclamó sorprendida Himeko

Victoria le jaló la cola a la gatita y esta maulló muy fuerte, logrando que Himeko se transformará en Princesa con algunos cambios: su cabello ya no estaba alborotado, y su ropa ahora era un vestido más acorde a su edad

-¿Qué me pasó?- preguntaba la chica viéndose a si misma

-Nada querida... Simplemente tus poderes aumentaron- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo -Y todo gracias a mi...-

-Pero como...- empezó a decir Princesa

-Fácil... La criatura que atacó ayer la escuela... Fue un plan mío...- empezó a explicar Victoria -Verás hay una cosa que tenemos en común... El odio hacia esas Powerpuff Girls Z...-

-Esas mocosas...- dijo Princesa enojada

-Exacto. Sabía que tu serías una persona clave para ayudarme contra esas chicas, pero que no sería fácil convencerte como a Sedusa... Así que decidí obsequiarte esos poderes y después convencerte...- dijo la pelirroja -Fue bastante sencillo... Los profesores de biología tenían una serpiente ahí... Un poco de magia y... ¡Boom!... Después se volvería una gran distracción...-

-Pero no me acerque a esa cosa...- dijo la chica

-La serpiente te picó antes de cambiar de tamaño...- habló Victoria -Supongo que ahora te unirás... ¿No es así?- dijo con un tono malévolo

-Todo sea por destruir a esas tontas- aceptó Princesa

-Bien dicho...- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo -Sedusa te enseñará a usar tus nuevos poderes después... Pero ahora debes regresar a clases... No puedes decirle a nadie más de esto...-

-De acuerdo...- dijo Princesa y con un movimiento de manos, Victoria la regresó a su forma humana

Sedusa abrió un portal y mandó a Himeko de nuevo a la escuela

-¿Estás segura de que ella nos ayudará?- preguntó

-Por supuesto... Ella tiene el mismo desprecio que nosotras por ellas...- afirmó la pelirroja

-Pero hay un problema... Ahora son más...- dijo Sedusa

-Lo se... Pero nosotros aumentaremos en número y fuerza. Además, mi prioridad es destruir a esas Powerpuff Girls... Si esos chicos se meten... Pues tendremos que eliminarlos...- contestó Victoria sonriente y muy segura

•En la escuela...•

Himeko regresó al salón y se sentó en su banca

-¿Para que te mandaron a llamar?- preguntó una de sus amigas

-Para avisarme que mi papá saldrá por un viaje de negocios- mintió la chica

En eso el timbre sonó anunciando el descanso. Makoto se acercó y tomó a Miyako del brazo, mientras los admiradores de esta, lo mataban con la mirada

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer el trabajo?- preguntó el rubio

-Podríamos organizarnos en mi casa- propuso la ojiazul

-Es una buena idea, después de todo Makoto sabe donde vive Miyako- apoyó Momoko

Todos aceptaron

Fueron hacia el patio. Ahí los alumnos de todos los grados disfrutaban de los escasos minutos de descanso.

Los chicos caminaban en dirección a una banca

-Bien, terminando las clases iremos a casa de Miyako, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo la ojirosa

-De acuerdo- aceptaron los demás

Empezaron a comer su almuerzo. Kojiro logró distinguir a un chico cerca de ahí. Era Dai... Y estaba con una chica de cabello café y ojos lilas, hablaban animadamente.

El ojiverde sonrió:

-Amm... Kaoru... ¿Ese no es el chico con el que estabas ayer?-

La ojiverde volteó a ver a su hermano. De repente su semblante se tornó serio

-Si... Maldito... Voy a arreglar un asunto...- murmuró por lo bajo y se dirigió hacia el

Kojiro sonreía satisfecho

-Nos vemos en clase Dai...- dijo la chica castaña dirigiéndose a la cafetería

-Claro...- dijo el chico sonriendo

-¡Dai Matsubara!- exclamó Kaoru con una venita cuando estuvo cerca de el -¡¿Se puede saber quien demonios te prestó mis audífonos?!-

-Tranquila enana, sólo fue por un rato... ¿Me los prestas por favor?- dijo haciendo una carita de perro regañado y la abrazó

-Esta bien...- dijo ella separándose de el y sonrió -Pero me los devuelves-

-Gracias...- dijo abrazándola de nuevo

Kojiro (El no alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación) veía incrédulo la escena. Parecía que su idea había fallado.

-Listo- dijo la ojiverde y continuó comiendo su almuerzo

Kojiro le lanzó una mirada asesina a Dai. _Maldito Suertudo _pensó

Terminaron de comer y fueron hacia los vestidores. Se cambiaron para la clase de Gimnasia, la profesora les puso algunos ejercicios, como carrera de velocidad, saltos, etc. Los Rowdy demostraron tener una excelente condición física. Makoto era el más veloz, Masaru el más ágil y Kojiro el más fuerte.

Finalmente, la profesora organizó un juego de quemados. Dividió al grupo por equipos y dio inicio.

Varios chicos le lanzaban pelotas al rubio, pero este lograba esquivarlas. El ojiverde lanzaba a diestra y siniestra:

-Si estuviera ese chico aquí, lo hubiera hecho papilla...- murmuró Kojiro mientras pensaba en Dai

Masaru le lanzaba pelotas a Dexter, pero el chico las esquivaba ágilmente. Parecía que la rivalidad con el, ya era personal

Mientras tanto con las chicas, Kaoru lanzaba del mismo modo que el ojiverde... Esa era una forma de des-estresarse para ella...

Miyako procuraba evitar las pelotas, si bien no le gustaba golpear a las personas, tampoco le gustaba ser golpeada...

Momoko jugaba normal, finalmente perdió y la maestra la mando a la banca.

Miraba como sus amigas y los chicos jugaban. Guío su vista por unos segundos al ojirojo, este volteó a verla y sonrió algo sonrojado, la ojirosa le devolvió el gesto. La distracción de Masaru, la aprovechó Dexter y le lanzó la pelota en la cabeza.

-¡Quemado! Him, dejas de jugar- dijo la maestra mientras Dexter sonreía

El ojirrojo empezó a sobarse la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la banca. _Brick 1 Nerd 1 _pensó para si mismo

Terminada la clase, los alumnos se fueron a cambiar. Las Powerpuff iban junto con los Rowdy cuando la señorita Keane las interceptó:

-Chicas... El director quiere hablar con ustedes. Las espera en su oficina...-

-¿Que travesura hicieron?- dijo Kojiro con burla

-¿Nos podrían esperar, por favor?- habló Miyako

-Claro...- respondió Makoto

Las chicas se dirigieron a la oficina del director. La secretaria las hizo pasar

-Buenas tardes, mis queridas alumnas, las he mandado a llamar para pedirles un favor...- dijo el director

-Buenas tardes, director ¿En que lo podemos ayudar?- habló Momoko

-Bien... Como ya saben, llevaremos a cabo nuestro baile anual de despida para los chicos del último año... Y necesitamos alguna presentación... Su maestra de música Melody, me ha dicho que ustedes son las mejores alumnas en toda la escuela...- dijo el hermano del Alcalde

-¿Quiere que nosotras actuemos?- preguntó Miyako

-Exacto... Abriremos una convocatoria para que los que deseen participar se inscriban...- continuó explicando el director -En verdad... Nos gustaría que ustedes participaran... ¿Que dicen?-

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron decididas

-De acuerdo... Nosotras actuaremos...- dijo Kaoru decidida

•Mientras tanto en el patio...•

Los chicos estaban algo aburridos esperando a las chicas. En eso, Kojiro vio que Dai estaba de nuevo con la chica castaña y se acercó a escuchar de lo que hablaban...

-Espero que no te moleste que la profesora de Literatura te haya puesto conmigo como pareja de trabajo...- dijo la chica tímidamente

-¿Porque habría de molestarme, Miko?- dijo Dai sonriendo -¿En donde te parece que hagamos el trabajo?-

-Mmmmm... ¿Que tal en la biblioteca?- dijo la chica

-Ok...-dijo el chico sonriendo

-¿A las 4?- preguntó Miko

-De acuerdo... ¿Paso por ti?- dijo Dai

-No, no te preocupes...- respondió ligeramente sonrojada -Bien, parece que mi hermana ya salió... Te veo ahí Dai...- dijo y se despidió del chico con un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós...- dijo Dai con una sonrisa

Miko sentía un monto de cosquillas en el estómago. Subió a la limusina. Himeko ya estaba ahí.

-Hola hermanita... Hoy saldré, tengo que hacer un trabajo...- explicó Miko

-Yo también tengo algo que hacer... Así que nos veremos hasta la noche...- dijo Himeko mientras el coche arrancaba.

Dai miró como la limusina se iba.

Kojiro regresó lentamente con sus hermanos

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Masaru

-Estaba viendo... Una cosa de allá...- respondió el ojiverde

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- dijo Makoto con cierto tono de burla

-Si ya sabían, ¿para que preguntan?- decía Kojiro algo molesto mientras sus hermanos reían

-Ya, tranquilo- dijo el ojirojo palmeando su espalda

-Si... Solo porque el tipo le diga pequeña a Kaoru, la abrace y ella le corresponda, no significa que tiene ventaja sobre ti...- dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Gracias Makoto...- respondió el azabache con sarcasmo

Notaron que las chicas venían caminando hacia a ellos.

-¿De que creen que sea la temática de la fiesta?- preguntó Momoko

-Escuche que sería de disfraces... Y ya estoy diseñando los que usaremos...- respondió Miyako en tono alegre

-¡¿Usaremos?!- habló Kaoru nerviosa

-Si... Esta más que claro que yo diseñare sus disfraces- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Los Rowdy llegaron hacia ellas:

-Y bien, ¿Qué castigo les dieron?- dijo Masaru en tono burlón

Las Powerpuff le lanzaron una mala mirada al ojirojo

En eso cierto chico se acercó a ellos

-Hola pequeña... Hola chicas... Y chicos...- dijo Dai saludando a todos

-Hola- respondieron todos a excepción de un azabache

_Maldita sea la hora en la que llegó aquí_ pensó Kojiro

-¿Lista para irnos?- preguntó el chico dirigiéndose a su hermana

-Tengo que ir a hacer tarea a casa de Miyako- respondió Kaoru

_Dai 0 Butch 1 __¡OH si!_ Pensó el ojiverde sonriendo

-Bien, no te preocupes. Yo llevaré a Shou a su entrenamiento- ofreció Dai sonriendo

-Gracias, nos vemos luego- se despidió la ojiverde y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Miyako

Pasaron cerca de una tienda de dulces

-¡Espérenme por favor!- pidió Momoko y entró corriendo

-No debimos pasar por aquí, Miyako...- murmuró por lo bajo Kaoru

-¡Listo!- dijo la ojirosa saliendo con varias bolsas enormes llenas de dulces

Los demás la veían con cara de WTF

-¿Qué? Necesito mi pequeña porción de azúcar diaria...- dijo Momoko con naturalidad

-Pero eso es mucho para ti...- empezó a decir el ojirojo -Déjame ayudarte...-

-¡Ni loca! ¡De seguro te los comerás! ¡Olvídalo!- dijo la pelinaranja y se echó a correr

Masaru la siguió, mientras los demás solo observaban y seguían caminando.

Al llegar a la casa de la ojiazul, el pelinaranja y el azabache la miraron con asombro

_¿Porque mi casa causa esa impresión?_ se preguntó Miyako con una gotita en la cabeza.

La rubia abrió la puerta y entraron:

-Abuelita... Ya llegué...- dijo la rubia

-Hola Miyako-chan- saludó su abuelita -¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

-Muy bien abuelita, vinieron mis amigos a hacer tarea. Ya conoces a Momoko y a Kaoru, ellos son Makoto, Masaru y Kojiro...- dijo la rubia presentando a los Rowdy

-Es un placer volverlas a ver chicas, y un placer conocerlos a ustedes...- dijo la abuela haciendo una tipo reverencia

-Es un gusto volver a verla- hablaron la ojirosa y la ojiverde

-El placer es nuestro...- respondió el rubio sonriendo

-Bien, ¿les gustaría comer antes de empezar con su trabajo?- preguntó la abuelita

-Si... Muchas gracias- respondió la ojiverde entusiasmada

Se sentaron todos en una pequeña mesa. La abuelita de Miyako les preparó una deliciosa comida

-Señora, usted cocina delicioso- habló el azabache con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias- dijo la abuela alagada e iba a recoger los platos, pero Makoto lo hizo

-No se preocupe... Yo lo haré- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo

-Que amable, muchas gracias. En verdad mi nieta es muy afortunada de tener amigos como ustedes...- dijo la ancianita

-Gracias...- Respondieron los chicos

-Nosotros somos afortunados de tener como amiga a Miyako...- dijo Makoto ligeramente sonrojado

-Bien, Miyako... Iré a comprar algunas cosas- le dijo la abuela a su nieta

-Con cuidado abuelita-dijo la ojiazul

-Claro, espero acaben pronto...- dijo la abuelita saliendo

-Bien, empecemos...- dijo la ojirosa sonriendo

-¿Y quien te nombró la líder?- preguntó Masaru jugando

-Es obvio... Yo tengo madera de líder...- dijo Momoko sonriendo con suficiencia

-¿Y quien dice eso?- preguntó el ojirojo molesto

-Yo...- dijo la pelinaranja dándole la espalda aun con la sonrisa

-Pues sugiero que yo sea el nuevo líder...- dijo Masaru -¿Tú que opinas, Kojiro?-preguntó

Kojiro estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión

-Aaa si...- dijo el ojiverde ignorando por completo a su hermano

-¿Y que haces ahí aplastado como si nada?- preguntó Kaoru molesta

-¿Qué no es obvio? Veo la tele...- respondió el azabache con sorna

-Tenemos cosas que hacer... ¡Así que muévete!- ordenó la ojiverde

-Tranquila nena... El trabajo es para dentro de una semana- habló Kojiro sonriendo

-No importa, hay que acabarlo lo más pronto posible... ¡Y no me digas nena!- dijo Kaoru con una venita en la frente

-Como digas... Nena...-murmuró el ojiverde con una sonrisa coqueta

La azabache se enfureció y comenzó a perseguir al ojiverde por toda la casa.

Mientras, los rubios lavaban los platos de la comida

-¿Como crees que vayan con el trabajo?- preguntó Miyako

-De seguro ya dividieron los subtemas y nos dirán que nos toca...- respondió Makoto sonriendo

Al terminar, escucharon un ruido muy fuerte. Fueron a la sala y encontraron a Momoko y Masaru discutiendo y a Kaoru ahorcando a Kojiro cerca de las escaleras. Ambos se habían caído.

-¡Entiéndelo, tengo más madera de líder que tu, rosadita!- decía el ojirojo acercándose a Momoko

-¡Claro que no, yo tengo mejor madera de líder que tu, rojito!- dijo la ojirosa acercándose más a tal punto de quedar nariz con nariz. Ambos tenían una mirada asesina

-¡Deja de hacerme bullying, Kaoru!- gritaba el ojiverde tratando de zafarse de la azabache

-¡No estamos en la escuela!- decía la ojiverde con las manos aun sobre el cuello de Kojiro

A Miyako y Makoto les bajó una gotita por la cabeza al ver la situación

-A este ritmo nunca terminaremos...- dijo la ojiazul y suspiró pesadamente

El rubio miró a Miyako, volteó a ver al resto con el ceño fruncido y habló con voz muy fuerte

-¡¿Podrían concentrarse en el trabajo?!-

Todos voltearon verlo

-Si no nos ponemos de acuerdo, tardaremos más en hacer el reporte... Y tendremos menos tiempo libre- dijo esto último para convencer a Kojiro

-El tiene razón...- habló Momoko -Mejor concentrémonos en el trabajo- agregó con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo- dijeron los demás sonriendo

Después de investigar los subtemas, los dividieron entre ellos y buscaron información. Hicieron un poco más de la mitad.

-¿Podemos dejarle hasta ahí?- preguntó el ojiverde mientras se sentaba en un sillón -Demasiada información por un día...-

-Concuerdo contigo...- dijo la ojiverde sentándose a un lado de el

-De acuerdo...- dijo Masaru sentándose en otro sillón. La ojirosa suspiró y se sentó a un lado de el

Makoto se dejó caer en el piso, al igual que Miyako. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de el.

En eso la abuelita de Miyako llegó

-Chicos, ¿Ya acabaron?- preguntó la ancianita dirigiéndose a todos

-Aun no abuelita, mañana lo terminaremos...- dijo Miyako

-Bien, ya nos vamos...- dijo Masaru levantándose del sofá al igual que el resto

-Hasta mañana chicos, descansen- se despidió la abuela

-Hasta mañana...- respondieron los chicos, Momoko y Kaoru

Miyako los acompañó hasta la puerta

Kojiro y Masaru empezaron a caminar. Momoko y Kaoru se despidieron de ella y les siguieron el paso

-Adiós Miyako...- dijo Makoto dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia

-Adiós...- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Cerró la puerta y suspiró

El rubio comenzó a caminar junto con sus hermanos y las chicas

-Bien... Las acompañaremos a sus casas...- dijo Masaru dirigiéndose a Momoko y Kaoru

Acompañaron primero a la ojiverde, después de despedirse, Makoto, Masaru y Momoko empezaron a caminar. Kojiro se acercó a la Kaoru y le dijo de manera coqueta

-Sueñas conmigo...-

La ojiverde solo rodó los ojos. Después el chico le robó un beso en la mejilla y sonrió

-Hasta mañana...- dijo rápidamente y se echó a correr alcanzando al resto. Kaoru solo sonrió y entró a su casa.

Por último, acompañaron a la ojirosa a su casa

-Descansen chicos...- se despidió Momoko de los Rowdy

-Igualmente...- respondieron Kojiro y Makoto comenzando a caminar

La ojirosa miró extrañada a Masaru. En eso el se acercó algo nervioso

-Hasta mañana...- dijo besándole la mejilla

-Hasta mañana...- respondió la pelinaranja con una sonrisa, ligeramente sonrojada

Entró a su casa aun con la sonrisa

-A Momoko le gusta Brick...- canturreaba Kuriko

Los chicos iban caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa. En eso Kojiro habló:

-Son unos cursis... Mira que darles besos en las mejillas...-

-Querrás decir SOMOS...- dijo Masaru logrando que el ojiverde se sonrojara

-Si... No creas que no vimos...- dijo Makoto pícaramente

-Bien... Si, lo hice. ¿Y qué?- dijo el azabache sonriendo

Seguían caminando cuando el ojiverde escuchó una conversación:

-En serio Dai, no es necesario que me acompañes a casa- decía una voz femenina

Kojiro tomó a sus hermanos del cuello de la camisa y se escondió junto con ellos en un arbusto

-No puedo dejar que una chica como tú llegue sola a su casa, además ya esta empezando a oscurecer...- dijo Dai

-En verdad... Te estas obsesionando...- murmuró el rubio al azabache

-Shhh...- calló Kojiro a Makoto

-Muchas gracias Dai, pero enserio... No es necesario- dijo la Miko ligeramente sonrojada

-Te acompañaré... Así que no insistas- dijo el chico ofreciendo su brazo, la chica lo tomó tímidamente y siguieron su camino.

-Vaya... El chico es muy amable... Pero no por eso tiene ventaja sobre ti...- dijo Masaru dirigiéndose al azabache

-Si tú eres mejor... En cierta forma...- dijo el ojiazul saliendo del escondite

El azabache solo sonrió. Estaba pensando en la mirada de Dai. Era la misma que hacía Makoto cuando veía a Miyako o Masaru a Momoko... Al tipo le gustaba la castaña... Y eso podría ser ventaja para el...

Llegaron a casa, Mojo ya estaba preparando la cena

-Hola mamá- saludaron los Rowdy al entrar, el mono corrió a abrazarlos con algunas lágrimas. De nuevo los chicos trataron de zafarse sin conseguirlo

-¡Mis niños! ¿Porque no me habían dicho que ayer pelearon contra una criatura?-decía Mojo

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó Makoto

-Lo están pasando en las noticias...- dijo el mono y se acercó junto con sus creaciones al televisor:

-Ayer, la Escuela de Nueva Saltadilla fue atacada por una extraña criatura de origen desconocido...- decía un reportero mientras mostraban imágenes de la serpiente

-Pero afortunadamente fue detenida gracias a nuestras heroínas, las Powerpuff Girls Z, que junto con la valiosa ayuda de 3 chicos con poderes, lograron deshacerse de esta criatura...- mostraban imágenes de las chicas y los Rowdy peleando contra la serpiente -Tal vez, este sea el comienzo de un nuevo equipo de héroes en la ciudad...-

Los chicos sonreían al ver las noticias, pero ellos no eran los únicos...

•Afueras de la ciudad...•

Cierta pelirroja veía las noticias...

-Los científicos siguen investigando el origen de la extraña criatura, sin embargo aun no hay una teoría clara sobre ello...- habló el reportero

Victoria esbozo una sonrisa torcida

-¿Ven?- empezó a hablar -Son más... Fácilmente les patearían el trasero a ustedes... A menos que se unan conmigo...- agregó dirigiéndose a un grupo de 5 personas...

Ellos lo discutieron por un momento

-Esta bien, aceptamos unirnos...- dijo Ace

-Sabia decisión...- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo. Una especie de aura negra salió de sus manos y cubrió a la Banda Gangrena

-Desde ahora yo soy su líder... Y harán lo que yo les diga... Pueden retirarse- dijo Victoria y rápidamente se retiraron

-Admirable tu progreso, mi querida Victoria...- dijo una voz masculina afeminada -Se nota el desprecio y rencor que le guardas a esas entrometidas-

-Gracias Him... He de admitir que gracias a tu ayuda esto, está resultando más fácil...- dijo la pelirroja -Ahora... Necesito pensar como las atacaré...- agregó mientras se desvanecía en las sombras...

Bien aquí esta el tercer capitulo :D Agradezco a las personas que siguen este fic o lo ponen en favoritos n.n

También gracias a:

Vianheyvioleta: Muchas Gracias por pedir continuación y claro, aquí esta c:

ButchxButtercup: Muchas Gracias por tus reviews c: y Butch sufrirá un poco más XD

LocaPorLosRRBZ: Muchas Gracias por tu review c: Que bueno que te interese c:

WakaiSenshi: Muchas Gracias por tu review y por decir que esta padrísima c:

Yumi-happy: Como siempre, Muchas Gracias a ti y a mia por sus reviews c:

Michi8kyara: Muchas Gracias por tu review c:

Miss Wounds: en verdad, Muchas Gracias por tus reviews en mis fics c:

Bien: reclamos, dudas, sugerencias se aceptan n.n

Besos Luna…


	4. JUGANDO CON FUEGO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, algunos nombres y las transformaciones de los chicos no me pertenecen

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

JUGANDO CON FUEGO...

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente, llegando así al viernes, las Powerpuff y los Rowdyruff acabaron el reporte pronto.

Kojiro vigilaba sigilosamente a Dai... Quería averiguar que tipo de relación tenía con Kaoru, mientras que Masaru vigilaba constantemente a Dexter.

Odiaba que el tipo para acercarse aprovechara a veces la ingenuidad de Momoko.

A Makoto no le iba mejor... Cada que trataba de acercarse a Miyako cuando no estaban sus amigas, la multitud de admiradores la rodeaba.

Después de que las clases terminaran, los chicos se disponían a salir, pero al ver que las chicas no tenían prisa las esperaron:

-Lo siento chicos, hoy nosotras nos quedaremos hasta tarde- habló la rubia

-¿Y porque?- preguntó el ojiazul extrañado

-Pues... Tenemos que hacer un trabajo... Si eso...- dijo la ojirosa algo nerviosa

-Pero no tenemos tareas pendientes...- habló Masaru extrañado

-Si... Pero... Son tareas extras...- dijo Kaoru

-Pero ustedes no necesitan tareas extras...- dijo Kojiro con tono de sospecha

-Pero... Nunca sabes cuando las necesitarás...- dijo Momoko -Bien... Nos vemos chicos...- agregó mientras ella y sus amigas salían corriendo

Los chicos las vieron marchar

-¿No creen que están actuando raro?- dijo el ojiverde a sus hermanos

-Demasiado...- murmuró el ojirojo mientras el rubio asentía

-Quizás... Simplemente se aburrieron de ustedes, guapos...- dijo Himeko en tono malicioso y después rio

Los chicos la observaron con el ceño fruncido, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón.

Iban caminando tranquilamente, en eso Makoto se resbaló gracias un papel que estaba tirado.

-¡Auuu!- exclamó el rubio sobando su trasero

Masaru recogió el papel

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Makoto incorporándose

-Es una convocatoria... De talentos Bla Bla Bla... Para el baile de Despedida Bla Bla Bla... Es basura...- respondió el ojirojo arrugando el papel. Se disponía a tirarlo cuando su hermano lo impidió

-Espera... ¿No ves que esto es útil?- dijo Kojiro. Sus hermanos lo miraron curiosos, el azabache rodó los ojos -Podemos entrar al concurso y enseñarles a todos de lo que estamos hechos...-

-¿Y esto de que nos sirve?- preguntó el pelinaranja

-Que demostramos ser mejores que todos los tipos de la escuela... Como los del salón... Dai... Y Dexter...- respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Tienes razón...- dijo Masaru sonriendo del mismo modo _Es hora de enseñarle a ese imbécil quien es mejor _pensó.

-¿Están seguros de que es una buena idea?- preguntó el rubio

-Por supuesto Makoto- dijo Kojiro colocando un brazo alrededor de el -¿No viste como impresionamos a las chicas con nuestra canción? Es obvio que podremos impresionarlas de nuevo...-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó el ojiazul

-Claro... Además las chicas venían hablando de eso el otro día...- agregó el ojirojo y volvió su vista al papel -Bien, aquí dice que las inscripciones son en la biblioteca-

Los Rowdy corrieron hacia allá decididos

•Salón de Música...•

-Me alegra chicas que aceptaran la propuesta del director...- dijo sonriendo una joven de 24 años de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos cafés

-Gracias a usted maestra por sugerirnos...- dijo Miyako sonriendo

-Bien... ¿Les parecía ensayar aquí al término de clases? Después de todo, el fin de cursos es en algunas semanas- habló la profesora

-De acuerdo, no hay problema- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

-Iré a hablar con el director. Pueden empezar si así lo desean...- agregó la profesora mientras salía

-Gracias señorita Melody...- dijo Kaoru -Y bien... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Podríamos tocar algo nosotras mientras Momoko canta- sugirió la ojiazul

-Si... ¡No!- exclamó la ojirosa

-No me digas que aún tienes pánico escénico Momoko...- habló la ojiverde. La aludida asintió -¡Vamos! Solo porque haya pasado antes no significa que vuelva a pasar...-

-Si- apoyó la rubia -Además, todos estarán disfrazados, ni siquiera sabrán que eres tú...-

Momoko lo pensó y suspiró

-De acuerdo...-aceptó la ojirosa y sus amigas sonrieron -¿Y que canción...- empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de una explosión

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó la rubia preocupada

-Creo que vino del laboratorio...- contestó Kaoru

Las tres salieron del salón corriendo y vieron como uno de los laboratorios se estaba incendiando. Hubo otras explosiones y el resto de los laboratorios se incendió. Las chicas se cubrieron la cara con los brazos

Las tres amigas se miraron y se transformaron.

-Revisen si hay personas heridas- ordenó Blossom y se dividieron

Alguien miraba desde la ventana sonriendo maliciosamente: Era la Princesa

Bubbles se acercó a uno de los laboratorios. La visión se le empezó a complicar y lanzó unas burbujas para apagar las llamas, pero estas crecían enseguida.

De repente otra explosión se escuchó. El salón de a lado también se comenzaba a incendiar.

Al verse atrapada por el fuego, la rubia trató de abrir las ventanas pero estaban atascadas. El miedo empezó a surgir en su interior.

Mientras tanto, la ojirosa se había dirigido hacia un salón y revisó el sistema de alarmas: alguien lo había dañado.

Escuchó otra explosión. Provenía del laboratorio que había ido a revisar la ojiazul

-¡Bubbles!- gritó Blossom. Se trató de dirigir hacia el lugar donde su amiga se encontraba pero las llamas le impidieron el paso. Comenzó a buscar otra salida

Buttercup revisaba otro de los laboratorios y escuchó la voz de Blossom.

De repente, el salón de Música comenzó a incendiarse y la ojiverde decidió buscar ayuda. No era extraño que casi no hubiera personas, ya había acabado el horario de clases.

Su camino se vio obstruido por algunas lámparas que extrañamente cayeron. Debido a un corto circuito, el fuego se extendió impidiéndole la salida.

El director veía los incendios desde su oficina. Mandó algunos trabajadores a apagar el incendio pero estos no pudieron, debido a que alguien había trabado las puertas.

•Patio de la escuela•

Los Rowdy salían tranquilamente de la biblioteca cuando escucharon una explosión. Giraron su vista hacia el lugar de su origen y notaron una silueta cerca de ahí

-¡La escuela se esta incendiando!- gritó Makoto

Los 3 chicos se transformaron y volaron hacia la silueta. Pronto se dieron cuenta que aquella silueta era Princesa

-¡Deja de incendiar la escuela!- ordenó Brick

Ella solo rio malévolamente y salió volando hacia otro lado

-¡No hay que dejar que escape!- dijo Butch y junto con el ojirojo. Empezaron a volar hacia donde la chica se había ido

Boomer iba a seguir a sus hermanos pero el golpeteo en una ventana lo detuvo.

Vio con preocupación que era Bubbles. Se veía asustada

-¡Olvídense de ella, hay que ayudar a las Powerpuff!- les gritó a sus hermanos. El rubio tomó su bate y rompió la ventana se adentró sin ningún temor al interior y sacó en brazos a la rubia

-Blossom y Buttercup siguen atrapadas...- habló débilmente la ojiazul

Al oír esto, Brick y Butch volaron hacia los otros laboratorios. Con ayuda de Boomer rompieron las ventanas. El pelinaranja entró primero, seguido del ojiverde quien se dirigió al salón donde estaba Buttercup

Brick alcanzó a ver a la ojirosa. Ella trataba de romper la alarma de incendios junto con su yoyo, pero le estaba costando un poco de trabajo y las llamas seguían creciendo. El ojirojo lanzó su boomerang y lograron romper parte de la alarma. Un poco de agua empezó a salir.

Blossom se giro a ver a Brick. El la tomó de la mano y salieron juntos.

Los únicos que faltaban eran los azabaches

Butch encontró a Buttercup golpeando con su martillo una puerta sin obtener resultados

-¡Verdecita!- gritó el chico y ella giro sonriendo. Con ayuda del ojiverde, salieron por una de las ventanas rotas

Parte del fuego comenzó a apagarse gracias a la alarma que habían roto los pelinaranjas. Al fin los trabajadores destrabaron la puerta y junto con los bomberos que habían llegado terminaron de apagar el incendio.

Los chicos se des-transformaron. Makoto aun traía en brazos a Miyako. Una ambulancia había llegado y los paramédicos comenzaron a revisar a las chicas. Después de insistir que no tenían nada grave, las Powerpuff se acercaron a los chicos

-¿Saben quien incendió parte de los salones?- preguntó Momoko

-Fue una chica de pelo rojo... Algo esponjado...- respondió Masaru

-¡La Princesa!- exclamó Kaoru

-¿Porque haría algo así?- se preguntó Miyako

-Es muy raro... Normalmente quiere llamar la atención... Pero no de esta manera...- dijo la ojirosa

-¿Y como fue que lo hizo?- preguntó la azabache

-Sea lo que sea, pienso que es mejor hablar con el Profesor acerca de esto...- dijo el ojirojo

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron el camino al laboratorio.

* * *

•Afueras de la Ciudad•

La Princesa llegaba a la casa de Victoria sonriendo triunfalmente. Volvió a su forma humana

-¿Y bien... Que tal hiciste mi encargo?- preguntó cierta pelirroja

-Lo hice tal como lo pediste...- dijo Himeko sonriente –Esas mocosas recibieron un gran susto…-

-Muy bien querida...Puedes irte, es todo por hoy...- y dicho esto, la chica se retiró

-Se que un pequeño incendio no es suficiente para derrotarlas... Pero por fin obtuve lo que necesitaba...- Victoria río -Bien Rowdyruff Boys... Ya se cual es su debilidad...- Sonrió maliciosamente -Quien lo hubiera creído... Al parecer será más fácil de lo que creí…- murmuró para si misma la pelirroja

* * *

•Laboratorio del Profesor Utonio•

Las chicas y los chicos ya habían llegado. Vieron las noticias acerca del incendio junto con el Profesor, Ken y Poochie. Incluso Kaoru y Momoko habían llamado a sus casas para avisar que estaban sanas y salvas

-Chicas, es bueno ver que están bien- dijo Ken ofreciéndole una taza de té a Miyako

-Gracias por preocuparse por nosotras- agradeció la ojirosa

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó el Profesor quien había visto parte del incendio gracias a las cámaras que había en la escuela

-Nosotras nos quedamos un poco después de clases, estábamos realizando una tarea...- empezó a explicar la rubia -Cuando escuchamos una explosión que provenía de los laboratorios...-

-¿Y después?-

-Hubo mas explosiones, nos dividimos y comenzamos a buscar si había heridos- continuó Momoko -De repente nos vimos rodeadas de fuego...-

-De no haber sido por los chicos, no se que habría pasado...- dijo la ojiazul mirando a Makoto, el solo se sonrojo

-Nosotros escuchamos una explosión y logramos ver a una chica que las Powerpuff identificaron como la Princesa...- explicó el rubio

-Ahora entiendo...- dijo Poochie -Sentí su presencia antes de las explosiones-

-Poochie iba a llamarlos pero al ver que se transformaron rápidamente no lo hizo... Creímos que los chicos estaban con ustedes- dijo Ken

-Después el humo nos impidió ver como estaban- continuó el Profesor -Sin embargo, una cámara del patio captó esto...- les mostró a los chicos un video donde se veía que Princesa había tirado un cerillo y luego con un movimiento de manos extendía el fuego en uno de los laboratorios. Después repetía lo mismo con los otros. La chica estaba rodeada de un aura negra muy fuerte. Similar a la de la criatura que atacó la escuela.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?- preguntó asombrada Kaoru -Esos poderes no los tenía...-

-Exacto... Y eso es lo que me preocupa...- dijo el Profesor serio -Pareciera que algo le esta proporcionando más poderes...-

-O quizá alguien...- dijo el ojirojo recordando como Him les había otorgado un poco de su polvo a el y sus hermanos para que tuvieran poderes

-De ser así... Tendríamos serios problemas...- dijo el Profesor

-Esto es raro... El primer día nos ataca una serpiente gigante y ahora esta mocosa trata de incendiar la escuela...- comentó Kojiro -¿No estarán relacionados?-

-No podemos asegurar nada...- dijo el Profesor -Hay otra cosa que me preocupa...- murmuró esto último. _Pareciera que Princesa se quería deshacer de las chicas_... Pensó _Pero... No podemos asegurar nada... No aún..._

Ken notó su preocupación -¿Sucede algo Profesor?-

-No Ken... Solo estaba pensando...- respondió el Profesor

Después de un rato, los chicos se retiraron a sus casas. Como se había vuelto costumbre, los Rowdy acompañaron a las Powerpuff a sus casas.

Makoto iba junto con Miyako.

-Makoto... Gracias por salvarme...- dijo la rubia algo sonrojada

-No tienes porque agradecer... Se que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo- dijo el rubio sonriendo. De repente la ojiazul lo abrazó y fue turno del chico sonrojarse.

-Tuve mucho miedo...- murmuró Miyako en sus brazos

-No dejaré que alguien te haga daño...- dijo Makoto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia

La chica se separó de el lentamente sonriendo -Gracias...-

Continuaron el camino a casa de la ojiazul en silencio. Al llegar encontraron a la abuela de ella esperando en la puerta

-Mi niña...- dijo la abuelita llegando hasta Miyako -¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó algo?-

-No te preocupes abuelita estoy bien...Makoto me salvó- respondió la rubia sonriendo logrando que el mencionado se sonrojara

-Muchas gracias jovencito, en verdad no se como podría agradecerle...- dijo la abuelita de Miyako

-No se preocupe señora...- habló el rubio sonriendo

-Tal vez con darte mi autorización para que seas novio de mi nieta sea bastante...- le susurró la abuelita al ojiazul mientras este se ponía más rojo un tomate

-S... S...i... Si usted lo considera...-tartamudeó Makoto mientras la abuela reía

Miyako los veía sin comprender

-Bien creo que me iré... Nos vemos señora, adiós Miyako...- se despidió el rubio

-Hasta luego Makoto...-se despidió la abuelita con la mano mientras entraba a su casa

-Adiós Makoto... Y de nuevo gracias- dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

-De nada Miyako, nos vemos luego...- dijo el mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa

La rubia entró a su casa y se encontró con la sonrisa pícara de su abuela, quien preguntó

-¿Ya le pediste a ese apuesto joven que sea tu novio?-

-¡Abuelita!- dijo la rubia roja a más no poder.

•Con los pelinaranjas...•

Masaru iba pensativo...

-Masaru... ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Momoko

-Si... ¿Porque?- respondió el ojirojo

-Te notó algo distraído...- dijo la ojirosa

-Estaba pensando... La chica que ustedes llaman "Princesa" me es familiar... Además no entiendo porque trataría de incendiar la escuela...- dijo el pelinaranja

-Sobre eso... Gracias por ayudarme a salir de ahí...- dijo Momoko sonriendo

-No fue nada...- respondió Masaru del mismo modo

Llegaron a casa de la ojirosa. Kuriko le abrió la puerta a su hermana

-¡Hola cuñado!- saludó la ojinaranja a Masaru haciendo que este se sonrojara y su hermana se pusiera roja

-¡El no es mi novio!- gritó Momoko aún roja y con una venita en la frente

-Si como no- dijo Kuriko con sorna -Adiós cuñado...- se despidió del ojirojo

-Ignórala por favor...- pidió la pelinaranja -Ya sabes como es...- rio nerviosamente

-De acuerdo...- dijo Masaru con una gotita en la cabeza -Bien... Nos vemos después Momoko- se despidió con una sonrisa

-Adiós...- se despidió la ojirosa del mismo modo. Entró a su casa y suspiró -¡Kuriko! ¡Pequeña diablilla vas a morir!- gritó y comenzó a buscar a su hermana

-¡Mamá! ¡Momoko me quiere golpear por que le dije cuñado a su novio!- gritó la niña mientras corría por su vida

-Kuriko deja de molestar a tu hermana y a su novio…- gritó su mamá desde la cocina

-¡No es mi novio!- volvió a decir la ojirosa

•Con los azabaches•

-Quiero entrar al equipo de fútbol... ¿Crees que me dejen?- preguntó Kojiro ilusionado

-No lo creo...- respondió Kaoru –No creo que cumplas las expectativas…-

-Pero tengo todo lo que se necesita para ganar...- dijo el ojiverde alardeando

-Lo dudo mucho...- dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

-Claro que lo tengo... Soy mejor que tú...- dijo Kojiro sonriendo arrogantemente

-Eso es lo que tú crees... Te reto...- dijo Kaoru sonriendo con suficiencia

-Donde quieras verdecita...- dijo el ojiverde de la misma manera

-En el parque cerca de la escuela... Mañana a mediodía- dijo la azabache -Veremos quien es mejor...-

-Hecho... Es una cita...- dijo Kojiro sonriendo coquetamente

-¡No es una cita!- dijo Kaoru en tono molesto

-Lo que digas...- dijo el ojiverde y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla -Verás que yo soy mucho mejor...- agregó y se echó a correr

-Ya quisieras...- gritó la ojiverde viendo como el chico desaparecía de su vista -Idiota...- sonrió y entro a su casa. Su madre la observó con una sonrisa picara -¿Qué?-

-¿Quién era ese chico?- preguntó su madre sin quitar la sonrisa -¿Es tu novio?-

-¡Solo es un amigo mamá!- exclamó Kaoru al borde de la histeria

* * *

Los Rowdy llegaron a su casa. Mojo les empezó a servir la cena.

-Mañana iré a jugar contra Kaoru- comentó Kojiro sonriendo

-La retaste...- dijo Makoto, el azabache asintió sonriendo -Eres hombre muerto...-

-Gracias por el apoyo hermano...- dijo el ojiverde con sarcasmo

-¿Y como va tu investigación acerca de Dai?- preguntó Masaru

Kojiro sacó un pequeña libretita mientras sus hermanos lo miraban asombrados -Bien es muy popular entre las chicas de su grado, incluso en otros grados, pero no tiene novia, es muy bueno en los deportes sobretodo en el fútbol y la lucha, también tiene una hermana y un hermano, son menores que el... Pero aun no se lo más importante… Que relación tiene con Kaoru...- dijo el ojiverde

-Vaya...- dijo el rubio con una gotita en la cabeza –Creo que es demasiada información…-

-No cuando se trata de un buen contrincante- dijo el azabache

-¿Qué tal vas tú, Masaru?- preguntó el ojiazul

-No he progresado mucho... Solo se que el tipo es el más aplicado y listo del salón... Quizás de la escuela...- respondió el ojirojo –Puede que tenga muchas tácticas para acercarse a Momoko… Pero si cree que voy a dejar que se interponga entre ella y yo, de ninguna manera lo permitiré…-

Mojo les sirvió la cena y comenzaron a comer

-Estoy pensando... Que deberíamos de cuidar a las chicas... Después de lo que pasó hoy...-habló el rubio

-¿Se refieren al incendio?- preguntó el mono integrándose a la plática, los Rowdy asintieron -Quien sea que haya sido, debe tener rencor... Mucho rencor…-

Los chicos se quedaron pensando en las palabras de su creador...

* * *

•En el laboratorio•

El Profesor analizaba el video una y otra vez. Quería encontrar algún indicio sobre los poderes de Princesa

-¿No crees que deberías descansar un poco papá?- le dijo Ken acercándose

-Tienes razón Ken... Pero encontré algo extraño en el cuello de Princesa...- dijo el Profesor maximizando la zona del cuello de la chica -Es una especie de marca...-

-Es una V...- dijo Poochie

-Pero... ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Ken

-No tengo idea Ken... Pero no creo que sea bueno...- dijo el Profesor

* * *

•Afueras de la ciudad•

-¿Porque no las acabaste de una vez?- preguntó Him a Victoria -Te hubieras ahorrado tiempo...-

Victoria cepillaba su largo y sedoso cabello frente a un espejo. Miró su reflejo y sonrió

-Primero quiero que se lleven una impresión del tamaño de mi poder... Quiero divertirme un poco...- dijo sonriendo malévolamente. Llamó a una de sus criaturas -Díganle a la banda Gangrena que mañana les toca demostrar lo que pueden hacer…-

* * *

Bien con ustedes el cuarto capitulo (: como siempre esperando les guste y agradeciendo por sus reviews C: son de gran apoyo para mi

ButchxButtercup: Me alegra que te encante C: gracias por tu review

Yumi-happy: Muchas gracias por tu review C:

WakaiSenshi: Muchas gracias por tu review C:

michi8kyara: tú me das ánimos para seguir escribiendo C: gracias por tu review

Ichigo-nn: Muchas gracias por tu review C: enserio

LocaPorLosRRBZ: Muchas gracias por tu review C:

Ya saben: reclamos, dudas, tomatazos, sugerencias se aceptan :D

Besos Luna…


	5. DE FUTBOL, CARTAS, Y OTRAS COSAS

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, algunos nombres y las transformaciones de los chicos no me pertenecen

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

DE FÚTBOL, CARTAS, Y OTRAS COSAS...

•Parque de la Ciudad, mediodía...•

El sol alumbraba el enorme parque.

Los Rowdy y las Powerpuff estaban reunidos ahí. Querían presenciar quien de los azabaches iba a demostrar ser el mejor

-Ya verá ese hijo de mono...- dijo Kaoru mientras calentaba sus músculos -No le dejaré ganar tan fácil...-. Traía puesta su ropa usual junto con su gorra. La rubia traía su ropa habitual, se encontraba sentada en una banca leyendo una revista de moda, mientras que la ojirosa devoraba unas gomitas. Ella también llevaba su ropa usual

Al otro lado de la cancha improvisada, se encontraba Kojiro quien también hacia calentamiento. Traía puesto un uniforme de fútbol

-Demuéstrale quien manda- apoyó Masaru a su hermano. El llevaba puesto unos jeans, camisa roja de manga corta y vans negros –Enséñale quien eres…-

-Eso haré...- respondió el ojiverde muy seguro con una sonrisa y fue hacia donde estaba su contraparte

El ojirojo volteó a ver a su rubio hermano que tenía una mirada y sonrisa de idiota

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el pelinaranja

-No sé, quizás esté enamorado...- contestó Makoto mirando a cierta rubia. El llevaba puesto unos jeans negros, camisa azul de manga corta y converses azules

Masaru rodó los ojos -Eso no es ninguna novedad...-

El rubio suspiró y saludó a Miyako quien le regresó el gesto sonriente

Los azabaches se miraron

-Trataré de no lastimarte...- dijo Kojiro sonriendo

-Mejor trata de no lastimarte tú...- respondió Kaoru

-Bien... ¿Listos?- preguntó Momoko, los ojiverdes asintieron -¡Comiencen!-

Kaoru tomó el balón con facilidad, pero Kojiro no tardó mucho en quitárselo. El resto los observaban detalladamente. El azabache logró meterle un gol a la ojiverde en menos de 15 minutos

-1-0...- dijo Kojiro sonriendo burlonamente

Kaoru sonrió con suficiencia. Le dio una patada al balón metiendo así un gol y empatando

-1-1...- dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

El partido estuvo muy reñido. Tanto las chicas como los chicos estaban al pendiente de el. Ambos jugadores eran muy buenos.

El ojiverde admitió que no sería fácil derrotar a Kaoru, y ella admitió que el chico era realmente bueno en cuanto a fútbol se trataba. Llevaban casi dos horas y aun seguían empatados

-Realmente, Kojiro juega bien...- comentó la rubia

-Si... Pero verás que Kaoru le ganará...- dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo mientras comía más gomitas

De repente el cielo se nubló

-Genial- dijo el ojirojo con sarcasmo -Va a llover...-

-Pero el sexy chico del clima dijo que estaría soleado...- dijo Momoko algo confundida y Masaru le dirigió una mala mirada

En eso un temblor sacudió a los chicos y la tierra se partió cerca de donde estaban

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el ojiazul. Su cinturón y el de los demás comenzaron a sonar. Las chicas y los chicos se transformaron:

-¡Hyper Blossom!-

-¡Rolling Bubbles!-

-¡Powered Buttercup!-

-¡Hard Brick!-

-¡Explosive Boomer!-

-¡Strong Butch!-

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z!-

Volaron para ver si podrían encontrar algún indicio de lo que había pasado

-¿Nos extrañaron mocosas?- dijo Ace acercándose a las Powerpuff. Pronto se percataron que toda la banda Gangrena se encontraba ahí y que el gran Billy tenía los puños en el suelo. Las chicas lo miraron asombradas, no recordaban que tuviera demasiada fuerza

-Son ustedes... ¿Qué diablos quieren?- preguntó Buttercup de mala manera

-Nada... Sólo queremos divertirnos un poco, nena...- dijo el líder de la banda Gangrena sonriendo maliciosamente

-Quiero arrancarle la cabeza...- murmuró Butch rechinando los dientes _Solo_ _yo_ _le_ _digo_ _así _pensó

Billy lanzó un coche hacia los Rowdy, pero Bubbles impidió que les cayera

-¡Burbujas resistentes!-

La ojiazul se concentró en salvar a los chicos que no se dio cuenta que Genio estaba atrás de ella. El la empujó demasiado fuerte y la rubia cayó al suelo. Boomer enfurecido trató de golpear al chico, pero este se movía muy rápido

* * *

Blossom lanzó su yoyo contra Serpiente, pero esta lo jaló provocando que la ojirosa cayera.

La chica se levantó furiosa y la atacó de nuevo

-¡Ataque Yoyo-Sweet!-

Serpiente se había vuelto muy escurridiza y evitó el ataque. Fue hacia Brick quien estaba batallando con el pequeño Arturo.

-No puedes atraparme, no puedes atraparme…- le hacía burla Arturo al pelinaranja. Este comenzó a desesperarce

La integrante de la banda Gangrena trató de probar sus poderes con el ojirojo pero fue interrumpida por la pelinaranja quien la aprisionó con su yoyo.

-¡No lo vas a tocar!- murmuró Blossom con el ceño fruncido

* * *

El líder de la banda peleaba con la ojiverde

-Vamos Buttercup... Esa falda te sienta muy bien- dijo Ace sonriendo con malicia

La azabache trató de atacarlo con su martillo, pero extrañamente el chico se había vuelto muy veloz.

Ace sacó una de sus cartas y se la lanzó a Buttercup. De esta salió una especie de enredadera negra que la atrapó. Lanzó otras cartas en distintas direcciones

-¡Melodía encantada!- exclamó Butch atrapando así a Ace quien se tapaba los oídos

La ojiverde comenzó a liberarse como pudo de la enredadera

* * *

Mientras Bubbles se levantó

-¡Burbujas de poder!- lanzó hacia Genio y logró atraparlo.

-¡Golpe electrizante!- Finalmente el ojiazul lo lanzó lejos.

Ninguno notó que una carta de Ace se encontraba cerca...

* * *

El pelinaranja aun luchaba con el pequeño Arturo

-¡Boomerang cortante!-

El pequeño miembro de la banda desapareció de repente y el ojirojo miraba confundido.

Serpiente también desapareció desvaneciéndose en las sombras para sorpresa de la ojirosa. En eso notó algo:

El gran Billy derribó una escultura de piedra justo donde estaba el ojirojo y desapareció de la misma manera que Serpiente. Blossom voló hacia Brick y lo quitó a tiempo.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo, se miraron profundamente a los ojos sin saber que decir

-Blossom...- comenzó a decir el ojirojo

En eso el ruido parecido a una explosión los hizo voltear, se percataron de que los rubios estaban atrapados en alquitrán

Se apresuraron a ayudarlos pero el paso se les vio obstruido por una gigante y terrorífica criatura, de enorme fauces y extraña figura.

-¡Uy! ¡Lo que nos faltaba!- exclamó la ojirosa furiosa

La extraña criatura se acercó amenazante a ella

-¡Flash Boomerang!- el ojirojo trató de alejar a la criatura de la chica

El líder de la banda Gangrena sonrió y desapareció. El ojiverde quedó sorprendido y volteó a los lados buscándolo. Después sintió un golpe en la espalda y cayó al suelo. Giró su vista y vio a Ace. El sonrió con superioridad

-Volveremos a vernos... Idiota...- dijo mientras subía hacia un edificio. Ahí estaba toda la banda intacta. Después desaparecieron.

Butch se levantó y ayudó a la ojiverde a zafarse de la enredadera. El azabache iba ir hacia donde estaba la banda Gangrena

-Olvídalo, es mejor detener esta cosa...- dijo su contraparte señalando a la criatura

Los rubios seguían atrapados en alquitrán

-Es inútil... Esta cosa es muy resistente...- dijo Boomer haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse

-¿Que haremos?- preguntó Bubbles un poco preocupada.

En ese momento, el Profesor llegó junto con Ken. Con un arma de rayos liberaron a los ojiazules

-¡Corran chicos, los necesitan!- dijo Ken

El Profesor recogió una muestra y entró junto con su hijo al auto

Mientras tanto, a Brick y Blossom no les iba muy bien

-¡Strawberry Yoyo!- la ojirosa lanzó un ataque hacia la extraña criatura. La criatura trató de liberarse sin resultados. Tiró del yoyo de la pelinaranja y el ojirojo a le ayudó a la chica.

Ambos jalaban con fuerza

Los ojiverdes llegaron a ayudar junto con los rubios. Atacaron a la extraña criatura

-¡Acordes tenebrosos!- lanzó Butch hacia el enemigo

-¡Martillo Huracán!- Buttercup golpeó a la criatura

-¡Superpoder Burbuja Reina!- dijo Bubbles mientras la encerraba

-¡Súper Golpe Explosivo!- Boomer lanzó su ataque

Los pelinaranjas sonrieron

-¡Doble ataque Yoyo-Boomerang!- atacaron Blossom y Brick al mismo tiempo desapareciendo a la criatura.

Los chicos bajaron al suelo cansados

-Bien... Parece que acabamos con esa cosa...- dijo el azabache

-Chicos suban...- ordenó el Profesor quien estaba en el auto

Los jóvenes obedecieron

-Al parecer hoy la Banda Gangrena si les dio problema...- comentó Poochie

-Si... Parece que también tienen nuevos poderes...- dijo la líder de las Powerpuff

-Creo que debemos estar al pendiente de todo lo que suceda...- habló el Profesor serio

Al llegar al laboratorio les mostró a los chicos y a las chicas las imágenes captadas por algunas cámaras

-¿Porque los de la Banda Gangrena tienen esa marca?- preguntó Boomer –Esa especie de V…-

-No sólo ellos, la Princesa también la tiene...- agregó Ken

-Entonces, los poderes que ellos tienen ahora, están relacionados...- dijo la rubia

-Parece que la cosa o personaje que está detrás de todo esto, posee el poder suficiente para fortalecer a nuestros enemigos...- concluyó el ojirojo

-Creo que ahora lo primordial es encontrar que es lo que les da poderes...- dijo la ojirosa

-Algo es seguro... A esa cosa o lo que sea, no le caemos muy bien...- agregó la ojiverde

-Analizaremos las muestras del alquitrán que atrapó a Boomer y Bubbles para ver si podemos obtener pistas...- dijo el Profesor

-Gracias Profesor, Ken...- dijeron los rubios refiriéndose a la ayuda que les habían proporcionado

-No hay de que chicos... Pueden irse. En cuanto tenga los resultados, se los daré...- contestó el Profesor con una sonrisa. Los jóvenes se despidieron de el, Ken y Poochie.

Antes de irse se des-transformaron. Comenzaron a caminar:

-Sobre el partido... Te dejé anotar ese gol...- dijo Kojiro de manera arrogante

-Si como no...- respondió Kaoru con sorna

Los chicos se percataron de que la ojiverde y la ojirosa iban en la misma dirección que la rubia

-¿Porque no tomaron el camino hacia su casa?- preguntó Masaru

-Tenemos una reunión en casa de Miyako- explicó Momoko

-¿Y podemos ir?- preguntó Makoto

-No, ninguno de ustedes puede ir- dijo la azabache de forma cortante

-¿Y porque no?- insistió el rubio

-Por cosas que no entenderían...- dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

-Así es... Lo siento chicos pero no pueden estar...- agregó la pelinaranja

-¿Es enserio? ¿En que clase de reunión no requieren nuestra presencia?- preguntó el ojiverde con una sonrisa coqueta

-En esta...- contestó Kaoru en cuanto llegaron -Así que... Adiós-

-Hasta luego...- se despidió Momoko con una sonrisa

Las chicas entraron y la azabache les cerró la puerta en las narices

-Nadie nos deja afuera...-murmuró el ojirojo. Los 3 Rowdy se miraron cómplices y sonrieron

* * *

-Creo que no debimos ser tan cortantes...- dijo la rubia algo arrepentida

-Vamos Miyako... No te sientas culpable...- la animó la ojirosa

-Por lo menos... Les podré tomar las medidas para sus disfraces...- dijo Miyako recuperando la sonrisa

Kaoru y Momoko cayeron de espaldas

-¿No se supone que nos invitaste a una pijamada?- preguntó la ojiverde con un gotita en la cabeza

-Si... Pero además les voy mostrar los diseños de sus disfraces. Ya verán... Lucirán divinas ese día...- contestó la rubia con estrellitas en los ojos

-Mientras no sea nada que ponga en riesgo mi dignidad, esta bien...- dijo la azabache y entraron al cuarto de Miyako

* * *

Los Rowdy se habían transformado y estaban en el patio de la casa de la rubia

-No se... Me siento mal chicos...- dijo Boomer con tono de culpabilidad

-No seas aguafiestas, además no estamos haciendo nada malo...- dijo Butch buscando una ventana abierta

-Claro que si, estamos en la casa de Miyako sin permiso y estamos espiándolas...- habló el ojiazul

-Si lo dices de esa forma suena feo...- dijo Brick -Solo estamos investigando que van a hacer...- voló en busca de una puerta abierta

El rubio sólo suspiró

* * *

-Listo... ¿Qué les pareces?- dijo la rubia entregándoles unos bocetos

-Miyako... ¡Son hermosos!- exclamó la ojirosa con ojos de corazón

-Si... Realmente eres muy buena- apoyó la ojiverde sonriendo

-Me alegro, esos serán sus disfraces...- dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa –Hice mi mejor esfuerzo-

-Muchas gracias, no se como te lo pagaremos…- dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo -Por cierto... ¿Dónde está tu abuelita?-

-Fue a ver a una tía... Regresa mañana en la tarde- respondió Miyako

-Dejemos de hablar de ropa y otras cosas...- comenzó a decir Kaoru -¿Porque no vamos a ver una película?-

-De acuerdo- aceptó la rubia

Las chicas se colocaron sus pijamas. Momoko llevó toda clase de dulces, palomitas y refrescos al cuarto de la ojiazul y pusieron una película de terror.

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en la cama de Miyako y veían sin parpadear el televisor. No se dieron cuenta de que ya había anochecido

* * *

Después de revisar cada ventana de cada habitación de la casa, los chicos encontraron abierta la de la cocina

-¿En serio vamos a entrar?- preguntó Boomer no muy convencido

-¿Y porque no?- dijo el ojirojo entrando por la ventana. El azabache lo siguió

-¿Y si alguien nos ve?- preguntó nervioso el ojiazul –Pensaran que somos ladrones…-

-Nadie nos verá Boomer, ¿No estabas convencido hace rato?- preguntó el ojiverde

El rubio asintió y entró

-No veo nada...- dijo Brick

-Creo que aquí hay un interruptor...- habló Butch presionó un interruptor provocando que la electricidad de toda la casa se fuera

-Creo que no sirve...- dijo Boomer

* * *

Las chicas veían aun la película. En la televisión se veía a 6 estudiantes bajando unas escaleras lentamente. Abrieron la puerta y en ese preciso momento sucedió un apagón. Las Powerpuff se abrazaron y soltaron un pequeño grito

-Creo... Creo que la luz se fue...- dijo Kaoru con nerviosismo

-Pero... No hay tormenta... Ni nada por el estilo...- dijo Momoko abrazando una almohada

-Quizás solo sea...- comenzó a hablar Miyako pero se calló al escuchar el sonido de un vaso quebrándose

-¡Ay no! ¡Alguien entró a la casa!- exclamó la ojirosa histérica

-¡¿Y si es un asesino en serie?!- preguntó la azabache igual de histérica -¡Estamos perdidas!-

-¿Y si mejor vamos a revisar?...- preguntó la rubia tratando de hacer a un lado el miedo

-¡¿Estás loca?!- contestó la pelinaranja -¡Es como servirnos en bandeja de plata! No señor... Aquí nos quedamos...-

* * *

Mientras tanto el rubio era regañado por sus hermanos

-Ten más cuidado idiota...- decía el ojiverde

-Si, que tal si a la próxima tu novia nos cobra el vaso...- bromeó el pelinaranja -A propósito... ¿Dónde están?-

-Deben de estar allá arriba...- dijo el ojiazul algo sonrojado por la broma de su hermano. Los Rowdy comenzaron a subir las escaleras

* * *

-Escuchó ruidos...- habló preocupada la ojiverde, estaba cerca de la puerta. -Parece que está cerca...-

La rubia iba a gritar pero Momoko le tapó la boca

-No Miyako... Si lo haces podrías revelar donde estamos...- murmuró la ojirosa

Hubo un momento de silencio que pareció eterno. Finalmente, Kaoru lo rompió

-Parece que se fue hacia otra habitación...- dijo un poco aliviada

-Bien... Salgamos de aquí...- ordenó la pelinaranja

-Pero dijiste...- comenzó a decir Miyako

-No importa... Debemos de salir ahora...- la interrumpió Momoko

Las tres amigas tomaron sus linternas y salieron corriendo hacia la parte de abajo

Tomadas de las manos procuraron hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Parece que aquí no están- dijo el azabache cerrando una puerta

* * *

-Quizás estén ahí- dijo el ojiazul señalando la habitación de Miyako

Los tres chicos entraron a la habitación

-Miren... Aquí hay dulces- dijo Brick tomando un chocolate, después se lo comió -Creo que estuvieron aquí... O al menos la rosadita-

-A lo mejor están allá abajo- dijo Butch y los Rowdy salieron de la habitación

* * *

-¿Creen... Creen que se haya ido?- preguntó la azabache

Las chicas se encontraban en la cocina

-No tengo idea...- respondió la ojiazul abrazando sus piernas

-Demonios... Dejamos nuestros celulares y cinturones allá arriba...- dijo la ojiverde

-Estamos... Perdidas...- dijo la ojirosa y suspiró. En eso vio algo -O quizá no tanto...- tomó un sartén -Tal vez esto sirva...-

-¡¿Momoko te volviste loca?!- exclamó Kaoru al borde de la histeria tomando a su amiga de los hombros -¡No sabemos que tipo de armas tenga ese demente!-

-Lo se... Pero me hace sentir más segura...- contestó la pelinaranja

La rubia tomó un volteador y dijo:

-Ella tiene razón... Por lo menos hay que hacer un intento...-

La ojiverde suspiró, luego tomó las tapas de dos cacerolas. Las tres salieron algo asustadas. Se dirigieron a otra habitación temblando como gelatinas

* * *

Los chicos estaban en la sala

-Creo que ya buscamos en toda la casa y no están...- dijo Butch molesto

-Deben de estar...- dijo el ojirojo

-¿Pero en dónde?- preguntó Boomer

* * *

Las chicas distinguieron una silueta

-Ya lo vi...- murmuró Kaoru

-Yo también...- dijo la rubia

-Muy bien... Cuando cuente hasta tres lo atacaremos...- ordenó la ojirosa -1... 2... ¡3!-

Las Powerpuff se abalanzaron sobre sus respectivas contrapartes (claro sin saber que eran ellos), con tal fuerza que quedaron en el suelo

-Les dije que lo atacáramos entre las 3- dijo molesta Momoko mientras golpeaba los brazos de Brick con el sartén

-¿Y que es lo que estoy haciendo?- preguntó la azabache con sorna mientras golpeaba al ojiverde en la cara

-Yo estoy haciendo todo...- reclamó la ojiazul quien golpeaba al rubio lo menos fuerte que podía

-Por favor... Ya no me lastimes...- pidió el ojiazul y Miyako reconoció inmediatamente su voz

-¡Boomer!- exclamó quitándose del chico, lo ayudó a sentarse y fue a la cocina por un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Descubrió la causa del apagón en su casa y encendió el interruptor

La ojiverde y la ojirosa se dieron cuenta de quienes eran los otros dos

-Lo siento Brick- dijo Momoko realmente apenada mientras ayudaba al ojirojo a incorporarse

El chico iba a reclamarle, pero al verla en pijama quedó embobado

-Oops, lo siento idiota...- dijo la azabache quitándose del ojiverde. Este se llevó una mano al rostro

-Haré que pagues si arruinaste mi lindo rostro...- habló el ojiverde sobando su cara

-Dudo que alguien lo extrañe...- murmuró la ojiverde sonriendo

La rubia regresó con el botiquín y cada uno de los chicos fue atendido por su contraparte

-Lo sentimos por haberlas espantado... Es que teníamos curiosidad.- explicó Boomer mientras Miyako le ponía un curita en su mejilla

-Si... De haber sabido que tenían una "pijamada", no hubiéramos entrado...- dijo el pelinaranja. Momoko le vendaba sus brazos

-Eso les enseñará a no meterse en donde no les llaman...- habló Kaoru mientras ponía un poco de hielo en el rostro de Butch

-Pero admítanlo, estaban asustadas...- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Un poco...- admitió la ojiazul

-¿Y si vemos una película para quitarles el susto?- sugirió el rubio sonriendo

-Esta bien... ¿Que opinan?- preguntó la rubia

Los demás asintieron

Por petición de Miyako y Momoko vieron una película romántica

El rubio se sentó cerca de la ojiazul, al igual que el ojirojo de la ojirosa. Los azabaches se quedaron dormidos después de 10 minutos.

Kaoru dormía recargada en el sillón, mientras que la cabeza de Butch estaba en sus piernas. Ella tenía su mano sobre el cabello del ojiverde.

Los rojitos y los azules no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para tomar una foto.

-Se van a morir de la vergüenza en la mañana...- dijo el pelinaranja entre risas

Después de un rato, los rojitos se durmieron, Momoko se había dormido en el hombro de Brick, y este la abrazaba. Ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas sobre la pierna del ojirojo.

Cuando acabó la película, Boomer se dio cuenta de que Miyako se había dormido, y lo estaba abrazando. El sonrió, apagó la televisión con el control y besó en la mejilla a la ojiazul.

* * *

Bien, este es el quinto capítulo (:

Mil gracias por sus reviews, Enserio me animan a seguir :D

michi8kyara: Muchas Gracias por tu review y tus cumplidos! C:

WakaiSenshi: Muchas Gracias por tu review C: ! y si, Victoria y El son aliados.

Miss Wounds: Muchas Gracias por tu review! C: en cuanto a Brick y Blossom... Tengo algo reservado para ellos :3 (También son mis favoritos)

LocaPorLosRRBZ: Muchas Gracias por tu review C:! Jeje xD Kojiro quiere conocer bien a su "enemigo" aunque pronto se dará cuenta que no lo es

Matsubara Kaoru: Muchas Gracias por tu review C: ! Y Gracias por tu cumplido

Recuerden: Reclamos, Dudas, Tomatazos, Sugerencias se aceptan

Besos, Luna


	6. DESCUBRIENDO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, algunos nombres y las transformaciones de los chicos no me pertenecen. La canción es Any kind a guy de Big Time Rush

_En cursiva y subrayado son letras de canciones_

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

DESCUBRIENDO…

Al día siguiente, Kaoru fue la primera en despertarse. Se movió y sintió un poco de peso en sus piernas. Miró hacia abajo, se sonrojo inmediatamente y su corazón latió muy rápido. Trató de calmarse y analizar la situación

_Tranquila Kaoru... Todo debe tener explicación..._ pensó. Miró al ojiverde que aun dormía. Quitó su flequillo del rostro y lo contempló por un rato. Lo acarició y sonrió _Rayos... Creo que en cierto modo tu rostro si es lindo..._

Alguien más se despertaba en ese momento. Miyako bostezó y abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue una camisa azul cielo y eso la dejo extrañada, giro su vista hacia arriba y sonrió con ternura. Se dio cuenta de que se había dormido abrazada de Boomer. No deshizo el abrazo.

Como si estuvieran sincronizadas, la siguiente en despertar fue Momoko. Abrió los ojos un poco y parpadeó un par de veces. Respiró hondo. Sintió un brazo alrededor de ella. Recordó que se había sentado a lado de Brick y un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Este aumentó cuando se dio cuenta del agarre de sus manos. Con el pulgar acarició la mano del ojirojo, debía admitirlo, la cálida sensación que sentía al estar así, era de lo mejor.

Sin hacer mucho ruido y tratando de no despertarlos, las tres chicas se levantaron. Claro, la que se la vio difícil fue la ojiverde. Tomó delicadamente la cabeza del azabache y después de levantarse del sofá puso una almohada debajo.

Se encontró con las miradas pícaras de sus amigas

-¿Qué?- preguntó sonrojada y nerviosa

-Nada...- respondió la pelinaranja mientras la rubia reía en voz baja

-Solo estoy tratando de ser amable... No es lo que piensan...- trató de excusarse la azabache

-Claro...- murmuraron con sorna la ojirosa y la ojiazul

Las 3 chicas entraron a la cocina

-¿Y que haremos hoy?- preguntó Momoko mientras sacaba del refrigerador un cartón de leche y algunos huevos

-Mmmmm... No tengo ni la menor idea- respondió Kaoru sacando una bolsa de harina y una de azúcar

-Podríamos ir al centro comercial...- sugirió Miyako, ella tomó un recipiente hondo y una cuchara

-Olvídalo, esa idea queda descartada- comentó la ojiverde mientras la rubia agachaba la cabeza

-Kaoru tiene razón, además... Aún debemos de pensar como le haremos para ensayar la canción- dijo la ojirosa

-Podríamos ensayar las tardes aquí, claro si tu abuela nos permite...- sugirió la azabache esperanzada

-No creo que haya problema- contestó la ojiazul sonriendo mientras mezclaba algunos ingredientes en el recipiente

Las Powerpuff preparaban el desayuno: Hot Cakes

Mientras tanto los chicos seguían dormidos. Butch se volteó y cayó de cara al suelo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que despertó a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Boomer algo adormilado

-Nada, que azotó la res...- respondió Brick un poco más despierto

El ojiverde se levantó sobando su cara

-¿Qué tiene el destino en contra de mi lindo rostro?- preguntó

-Envidia...- murmuró sarcásticamente el ojiazul

-¿Donde están las chicas?- preguntó el ojirojo algo preocupado

Los dos restantes voltearon a los lados

-Ni idea...- respondió el azabache

-¿Y si se fueron? ¿Y si las secuestraron?- dijo el rubio preocupado -¿Y si...-

-Buenos días chicos, estamos preparando el desayuno...- interrumpió Miyako entrando a la habitación. Traía puesto un delantal rosa además de su pijama

-Miyako-chan...- dijo Boomer con ojos de corazón mientras sus hermanos rodaban los ojos -¿Quieren que les ayudemos?-

-Serían tan amables, gracias...- aceptó la rubia sonriendo. Ella y los Rowdy se dirigieron a la cocina

La pelinaranja y la ojiverde mezclaban los ingredientes. Brick quiso meter el dedo en la mezcla, pero Momoko le dio un manotazo

-¡Auu!- se quejó el ojirojo -¿Porque lo hiciste?-

-Porque si...- dijo la ojirosa sonriendo

Los rubios preparaban el sartén.

-¿Podrías pasarme la harina?- preguntó Kaoru a Butch, el solo se encogió de hombros y fue por lo pedido. Sin embargo, tropezó con el pie de Boomer, chocó con la azabache y la ensució de harina.

-¡Oops! Lo siento...- dijo tratando de contener la risa. Sus hermanos, la ojiazul y la pelinaranja también trataban de contenerse.

La ojiverde se limpió la harina que tenía de la cara. Tomó un puño de la poca que aun había en la bolsa y se la aventó al ojiverde en el rostro. Sonrió y se sacudió las manos.

El rubio no aguantó más y comenzó a reírse. El azabache agarró un poco de la mezcla de los Hot Cakes y la lanzó en dirección a su hermano menor, pero tuvo tan mala puntería que le cayó a Miyako.

Ella quedó confundida por el ataque, así que el ojiazul salió en su defensa lanzando un huevo, que se estrelló por azares del destino (o mala suerte) en su hermano mayor.

El ojirojo se limpió los restos molesto, los azabaches se reían.

-Brick... Tu sabes que no te lo iba a lanzar a ti...- trató de excusarse Boomer nerviosamente

El pelinaranja tomó otro huevo y lo lanzó hacía rubio, pero el decidió ocupar a Momoko como escudo.

El huevo impactó en la cara de la ojirosa. Butch y Kaoru estallaron en carcajadas, mientras la ojiazul trataba de contenerse.

La ojirosa se giro molesta hacia el ojiazul. Cogió una taza de leche y se la echó en la cara.

Después todo se volvió un caos, toda clase de alimentos volaban de un lado a otro y se estampaban en las paredes de la habitación.

Boomer se cubría con una silla al igual que Miyako, lanzaban comida hacia los azabaches, ellos se encontraban debajo de la mesa lanzando comida hacia los pelinaranjas. Ambos ocupaban la puerta del refrigerador como escudo y tomaban grandes cantidades de comida que lanzaban hacia los rubios. La pequeña guerra terminó a la 1:00 de la tarde, ya que los 3 equipos se les habían acabado las , junto con la cocina quedaron hechos un desastre

* * *

Los pelinaranjas reían

-Excelente idea la del refrigerador- felicitó Brick con una sonrisa

-Excelentes ataques, Creo que hicimos un gran equipo...- dijo Momoko del mismo modo

Se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos

* * *

Los azabache reían a carcajadas

-¿Viste la expresión en su cara cuando le lanzaste el cartón de leche entero?- decía Kaoru sujetando su estómago

-Lo mejor fue cuando tú le lanzaste todos los huevos. ¡Fue genial!- dijo Butch entre risas

* * *

Los rubios reían en voz baja

-Creo que también se les acabaron las provisiones...- comentó Boomer con una sonrisa

-Nunca me había divertido así...- dijo Miyako aun riendo

-¿Y cuándo regresa tu abuela?- preguntó el rubio

-Hoy en la tarde...- respondió la ojiazul entre risas. Paró en seco -Oh no, regresa esta misma tarde...- la chica se levantó inmediatamente seguida del ojiazul -¡Chicos, mi abuela regresa esta tarde!-

El resto salió rápidamente de sus escondites

-Muy bien este es el plan... Vamos a limpiar la cocina...- ordenó la ojirosa

-Y después iremos por la despensa...- agregó el ojirojo

Los demás asintieron

Miyako salió de la cocina y regresó con varios artículos de limpieza y los repartió. Para hacer las cosas más rápido, los 6 jóvenes se transformaron. Terminaron de limpiar en 10 minutos.

La rubia llevó a los Rowdy a la habitación de huéspedes para que se arreglaran, mientras ella y sus amigas fueron hacia su habitación.

La ojiverde cerró la puerta con seguro.

-No confió en esos pervertidos...- explicó a sus amigas.

Cuando los 6 estuvieron listos, salieron corriendo al supermercado. La ojiazul hizo unas listas y las repartió, se dividieron en tres equipos (cada uno con su contraparte) y se dirigieron a diferentes pasillos

* * *

-Bien, nos tocó los lácteos- dijo Kaoru mientras corría -Es por allá...- señaló un pasillo y Butch la siguió mientras empujaba un carrito (de supermercado, daa xD)

-Leche, listo- dijo la ojiverde al colocar el producto en el carrito

-Queso, listo- dijo el azabache haciendo lo mismo que Kaoru

Tomaron yogurt, crema y huevos. Incluso un helado

-Ahora a las cajas...- pronunció Butch y corrieron hacia ese destino.

* * *

-¿Ya está todo?- preguntó la ojirosa colocando un kilo de manzanas en el carrito

-Faltan las cerezas, tomates, papas y uvas- contestó el ojirojo

Corrieron, ella por la fruta y el por la verdura se encontraron al final del pasillo

-Muy bien, vámonos...- dijo Brick mientras corría con el carrito a lado de Momoko hacia las cajas

* * *

-Creo que esto es lo último- dijo Miyako mientras metía dos bolsas de harina en el carrito. Boomer metió una caja de cereales y corrieron en la misma dirección que sus amigos.

Al encontrarse los 6, juntaron todo en un carrito y fueron a pagar. Tanto Kaoru y Momoko como los Rowdy se sentían en deuda con la rubia, así que pagaron.

Tomaron un taxi y regresaron a casa de la ojiazul. Entraron corriendo y comenzaron a poner los alimentos en el refrigerador y la alacena. Al terminar se dejaron caer en los sofás. En eso, los estómagos de los 6 rugieron.

-Con tantas preocupaciones se nos olvidó desayunar...- habló el rubio con una sonrisa

-Propongo que pidamos pizza- dijo el ojiverde

-Muy bien, pero tu la pagas- dijo la azabache dirigiéndose a Butch

Miyako pidió la pizza y llegó en 10 minutos. Los Rowdy y las Powerpuff la devoraron prácticamente.

-¿Tenemos tarea para mañana?- preguntó el azabache despreocupado

-Si, tenemos que hacer 15 ejercicios de Álgebra...- respondió la ojirosa

-Nada importante...- dijo el ojiverde mientras tomaba el último trozo de pizza

En ese momento alguien entró a la casa

-Oh, buenas tardes chicos- saludó nada más ni menos que la abuela de la rubia

-Hola- saludaron todos con la mano

-¿Cómo te fue abuelita?- preguntó la ojiazul

-Muy bien querida, tu tía te manda muchos saludos- respondió la abuelita -¿Y que tal se la pasaron ustedes?-

-Bien..-respondió Miyako sonriendo

-Me alegra. Si me disculpan me iré a descansar un rato- dijo la abuela yéndose a su habitación.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales cuando el celular de Boomer sonó

-¿Diga?- contestó con una sonrisa el rubio

-¡¿Dónde demonios se han metido, pequeños mocosos?!- gritó muy furioso Mojo al otro lado de la línea -¡Podrían haberme avisado tan siquiera que no volverían anoche!-

-Lo siento mamá, se nos olvidó...- dijo el ojiazul con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡Más les vale que regresen pronto, dejaron hecho un desastre la casa!- habló el mono

-Claro socio, estaremos ahí pronto- dijo Boomer y colgó

-¡Espera, aun no he terminado!... ¿Uh?- gritó Mojo demasiado tarde

* * *

-Parece que nos tenemos que ir... Gracias por todo Miyako- habló el rubio sonriendo

-Gracias chicos por ayudarme...- dijo la ojiazul del mismo modo

-Nos vemos mañana...- se despidieron los Rowdy de las chicas

-Hasta luego...- se despidieron ellas.

Al salir de la casa de Miyako:

-¿Para que nos quiere el mono?- preguntó Butch mientras caminaba con los brazos detrás de la nuca

-Quiere que limpiemos el desastre que hicimos ayer antes de tu partido- contestó el rubio

-No es nuestra culpa que no nos haya enseñado a usar la lavadora...- dijo Brick

-Y la secadora, el microondas, la máquina para hacer jugos, la plancha...- empezó a enumerar el ojiverde con los dedos

Boomer vio algo en una tienda que le llamó la atención, tomó del cuello de las camisas a sus hermanos y los metió a la tienda arrastras.

-¡¿Oye, porque fue eso?!- se quejó el pelinaranja

-Miren...- el ojiazul señaló un disfraz y lo tomó -¿No son geniales?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-No son malos...- admitió el azabache -¿Pero cómo vamos a pagarlos?-

El rubio sacó algunos billetes de su bolsillo

-Ser bueno tiene recompensa...- dijo guiñándole un ojo a sus hermanos -Escojan uno que se les vea bien-

-Este de pepino te quedaría bien, Butch- habló el ojirojo tomando un disfraz

-Jajaja- contestó el ojiverde sarcásticamente

Después de escoger cada uno, pagaron y se dirigieron a casa. Al entrar se encontraron con Mojo

-¡¿Porque tardaron tanto?!- gritó el mono con una venita en la frente

-Lo importante es que tenemos salud...- dijo Butch ignorando el regaño de su Padre-madre

-Tranquilo viejo, ya estamos aquí- dijo Boomer sonriendo

-¡Recojan todo el desastre que hicieron... Ahora!- les ordenó su creador

Los Rowdy obedecieron inmediatamente a Mojo. Después de organizar sus cosas para la escuela, obligaron a Butch a hacer su tarea

-Me niego…- dijo el ojiverde

-¿Quieres que publiquemos esta foto?- preguntó el ojirojo sacando su celular mostrándole la foto de Kaoru y el azabache dormidos. Este se puso más rojo que la mismísima gorra de su hermano

Butch no dudó en quitarle el teléfono a su hermano y eliminó la foto

-¡Ja! Ahora no podrás obligarme- dijo en tono triunfante

-Puedo pedirle a Boomer, a Miyako o incluso a Momoko que me la pasen de nuevo…- dijo Brick con suficiencia. El azabache volvió a ponerse rojo, aceptó de mala gana hacer la tarea. _Podrán publicar esa foto cuando seamos novios… _pensó.

Después los Rowdy se durmieron.

•Al día siguiente en la escuela, el salón de los chicos y las chicas•

Las clases transcurrían lentamente para los alumnos

Kaoru se estaba durmiendo al igual que Kojiro. En eso alguien tocó la puerta:

-Buenos días señorita Keane- saludó Dai con una sonrisa

El ojiverde maldijo en voz baja

-Oh, buenos días, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- habló la maestra

-Necesito a los alumnos que se inscribieron para la fiesta de despedida, hoy seleccionaremos quienes participarán...- explicó el chico

-No hay problema...- sonrió la señorita Keane

-Bien necesito a Shirogane, Sakamoto, los hermanos Him,...- Dai nombró algunos alumnos inscritos. Los llevó al auditorio

-Bien... Ustedes nos demostrarán su talento, luego la señorita Melody y su servidor los evaluaremos- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa

Kojiro lo miraba retadoramente _Ya verá este tipo... Demostraré quien es mejor para Kaoru..._

Sin embargo no era el único que lo veía de esa manera

_Así que tú eres el famoso Dai... _Pensó Himeko

-Bien, la primera en pasar es Himeko Shirogane...- habló la maestra sonriente

-Lo siento si es que opaco a todos...- dijo la chica arrogantemente.

La chica comenzó a cantar su versión de Tik Tok de Kesha, lo hizo tan mal que por poco se rompe el vaso de agua de la señorita Melody

-Vaya... Fue... Único- dijo la maestra con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras a Dai le bajaba una gotita por la cabeza. Himeko se retiró con una sonrisa triunfante.

Pasaron otros alumnos hasta que por fin les tocó a los Rowdy

-¿Cantarán los 3 juntos?- preguntó Dai amablemente

El azabache estaba a punto de contestar, pero su hermano le ganó

-Si- respondió el ojirojo por todos

-Muy bien, comiencen...- pidió la maestra

Los Rowdy se aclararon la garganta. Masaru comenzó a cantar

_-Here I am_

_There you are_

_Why does it seem so far_

_Next to you is where I should be_

_(where I wanna be) -_

El ojirojo recordó a cierta ojirosa

_-Something I_

_Want so bad_

_Know what's inside your head_

_Maybe I could see what you see_

_(tell me what you see) -_

Makoto continuó:

_-Gotta keep on believing_

_That everything takes time_

_I'll make up any reason_

_To make you mine_

_If you're staying or leaving_

_I'll follow your lead_

_So why keep pretending_

_Open your eyes_

_I can be what you need -_

Los tres sonrieron y cantaron:

_-Any kind of guy you want, girl_

_That's the guy I'll be_

_Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl_

_You know I'll agree_

_Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide_

_Change your mind_

_I will be there_

_Won't you try_

_One more try_

_Be my any kind of girl_

_You decide_

_It's alright_

_I will be there -_

Kojiro sonrió con suficiencia:

_You seem so hard to know_

_Say goodbye, say hello_

_Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)_

_Changing my point of view_

_Everyday something new_

_Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)_

_-Gotta keep on believing_

_That everything takes time_

_I'll make up any reason_

_To make you mine_

El rubio continuó, pensó en Miyako y sonrió:

_If you're staying or leaving_

_I'll follow your lead_

_So why keep pretending_

_Open your eyes_

_I can be what you need_

Los tres continuaron, pensando en las 3 Powerpuff:

_-Any kind of guy you want, girl_

_That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)_

_Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl_

_You know I'll agree_

_(you know I'll agree)_

_Turn your whole world around_

_(yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide_

_Change your mind_

_I will be there (I'll be there)_

_Won't you try_

_One more try_

_Be my any kind of girl_

_You decide_

_It's alright_

_I will be there -_

Kojiro suspiró y sonrió:

_-Let me know if I'm getting through-_

Makoto sonrió tiernamente:

_-Making you understand -_

Masaru hizo lo mismo que sus hermanos:

_-If it's wrong I'll try something new_

_(try something new) -_

Kojiro sonrió pensando en la ojiverde:

_-Don't look away -_

El ojirojo sonrió con suficiencia:

_-Cause I'm here to stay -_

El rubio continuó:

_-If it's a game -_

Los tres cantaron juntos:

_-Then I'm gonna play_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl_

_That's the guy I'll be_

_Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl_

_You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)_

_Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide_

_Change your mind_

_I will be there (I'll be there)_

_Won't you try_

_One more try_

_Be my any kind of girl_

_You decide_

_It's alright_

_I will be there -_

El azabache sonrió para si mismo, había dejado impresionado a Dai

_-Bring it back -_

Los tres sonrieron orgullosos, sabían que ya habían ganado

_-Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide_

_It's alright_

_I will be there-_

La maestra y Dai comenzaron a aplaudir realmente asombrados por le talento de los chicos. Ella había quedado encantada con los Rowdy

-¡Increíble, ustedes realmente son estupendos, chicos!- felicitó la señorita Melody

-Definitivamente ustedes participarán- agregó el mayor de los Matsubara con una sonrisa

-Que puedo decir... Somos los mejores.- dijo el azabache alardeando mientras el rubio le daba un codazo

-Ustedes participarán el viernes de la siguiente semana. Serán el segundo número- explicó la maestra

-¿Y quien será el primero?- preguntó el pelinaranja

-Un grupo de chicas...- respondió la maestra -Iré a avisar a los otros alumnos, por favor Matsubara cierra el auditorio...

-¿Matsubara?- preguntaron los Rowdy confundidos, sobre todo cierto ojiverde

-Así es, soy Dai Matsubara...- habló el joven extendiendo el brazo hacia Kojiro -Creo que ustedes se juntan con la enana de mi hermana...-

-¿Her... Hermana?- preguntó el azabache en shock. Miro los ojos de Dai, eran casi iguales a los de Kaoru _¿Cómo diablos no me percaté de eso antes? _

-Así que donde le hagan algo se arrepentirán...- dijo en un tono amenazador, a los tres chicos les bajó una gotita por la cabeza -Bien, nos vemos luego...- se despidió con una sonrisa

-Vaya... Y nosotros creyendo que era tu competencia...- comentó Makoto en voz baja

No hubo respuesta por parte del azabache, seguía en shock.

Al llegar al salón la maestra los recibió

-Pasen chicos, estamos trabajando en parejas para resolver estos problemas...- señaló el pizarrón

Los chicos buscaron con la vista a las chicas

-No entiendo nada...- suspiró la azabache derrotada

-Trata de entenderlo, es sencillo...- pedía pacientemente la rubia

-Hola chicas...-saludó el ojiazul con una sonrisa

Ellas le regresaron el gesto con la mano

-¿Dónde esta Momoko?- preguntó el ojirojo

La ojiazul señaló nerviosamente hacia unas bancas. Ahí se encontraba la ojirosa trabajando con Dexter

-¡¿Porque la dejaron sola con ese tipo?!- gritó Masaru dirigiéndose a Kaoru y Miyako

-No es nuestra culpa que Momoko sea lenta en cuanto a escoger pareja...- habló la ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero técnicamente fue tu culpa... Porque ella me iba a...- comenzó a hablar la rubia pero la azabache tapó su boca

-¿Y tu quien vas a estar?- preguntó Kojiro, el estaba a un lado de Makoto

-Pues... Creo que estaré solo...- dijo el ojirojo suspirando

-Hola Masaru lindo, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?- habló Himeko en tono meloso. El ojirojo tragó saliva y sintió un escalofrío _Este_ _va_ _a_ _ser_ _un_ _largo_ _día..._ pensó aterrado

Al llegar el descanso, los Rowdy y las Powerpuff se juntaron. Los chicos iban escuchando la conversación de las chicas

-¿Que tal te fue?- preguntó la azabache dirigiéndose a la ojirosa

-Bien... Por cierto, gracias por abandonarme...- respondió Momoko con sarcasmo

-Lo sentimos...- se disculpó Miyako -Pero te fue bien ¿No?-

-Si... Sólo que Dexter se ha comportado extraño...- respondió la pelinaranja

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Kaoru

-Pues me dijo que era linda...- contestó la ojirosa ligeramente sonrojada -Y me preguntó si iría a la fiesta...-

Masaru estaba que explotaba de la ira _¡Maldito nerd! Si cree que le dejaré robarme a MI Momoko se equivoca_

-Oigan... ¿nos veremos en la tarde?- preguntó la pelinaranja desviándose del tema

-Claro... Pero después de las 4, iré a visitar a Takaaki- respondió la ojiazul sonriendo

El rubio se puso serio. _Otra vez ese chico..._

-De acuerdo...- aceptó la azabache

Se sentaron en una banca

-¿Ustedes irán a la fiesta?- preguntó Momoko con una sonrisa al ojirojo

-Quizás...- contestó Masaru sonriendo

-¿Vas a ir de lechuga?- preguntó Kaoru a Kojiro el resto rio

-Que graciosita...- respondió el ojiverde con sorna

* * *

•Afueras de la ciudad...•

-Es el viernes de la siguiente semana... Es una buena oportunidad...- sugirió Princesa con una sonrisa malévola

-Mmmmm... Suena interesante. Creo que ir un rato a divertirnos no es malo...- dijo Victoria sonriendo -Solo recuerda... Nada de ataques por estos días... Veremos si bajan la guardia...-

-De acuerdo...- respondió Princesa saliendo de la habitación de su líder

-Sedusa...- llamó la pelirroja, la susodicha apareció enseguida

-Dime...-

-Prepárate... Atacaremos a las chicas la siguiente semana... Avísale a la Banda Gangrena...- dijo Victoria sonriendo, Sedusa asintió con una sonrisa -Iremos a una fiesta de disfraces...-

* * *

Holis, aquí Luna C:

Dejando el capitulo 6

Como siempre, agradeciendo por sus reviews :D

ROSARIO GUACIN: Muchas gracias por tu review, y tranquila pronto vendrán… C:

WakaiSensahi: Muchas gracias por tu review, lamento que te hayas sentido depre :/ pero me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya animado C:

michi8kyara: Muchas gracias por tu review, agradezco que mandaras uno a pesar de lo apurada C:

LocaPorLosRRBZ: Muchas gracias por tu review C: , jejeje tenia que pasar algo así XD -.-'

Matsubara Kaoru: Muchas gracias a ti por tu review, y claro aquí esta el cap C:

Yolotsin Xochitl: Muchas gracias por tu review y pos tus deseos C:

Miss Wounds: Muchas gracias por tu review, Me alegra que el anterior capi fuera uno de tus favoritos :D, y claro que habrá mas momentos Blossick C:

Ya saben: reclamos, dudas, tomatazos, sugerencias se aceptan :D

Besos, Luna


	7. DEBAJO DEL ANTIFAZ Primera parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, algunos nombres, las canciones y las transformaciones de los chicos no me pertenecen.

_En cursiva y subrayado son letras de canciones_

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

Notas: Para darse una idea del disfraz de Momoko es el vestido que Taylor Swift usa en Love Story (el del final :3), para el disfraz de Brick, les recomiendo buscar Kaiketsu Zorro (De ahí saque la idea de su disfraz :3) Creo que el de los demás se los podrán imaginar, si no, me avisan XD

Por cierto, en las ultimas partes me inspire en las canciones I could fall in love de Selena (Momoko y Brick), Halo de Beyoncé (Miyako y Boomer) y Sálvame de RBD (Kaoru y Butch)

* * *

DEBAJO DEL ANTIFAZ...

Parte 1

La siguientes semanas pasaron rápidamente, tanto los Rowdy como las Powerpuff ensayaron lo mejor que pudieron. Kojiro dejó de espiar a Dai, ahora trataba de caerle bien al chico y así ganarse su aprobación. Makoto quería averiguar si las chicas irían a la fiesta, pero su investigación no tenía mucho éxito.

El viernes ya había llegado, Masaru llegó temprano a la escuela, con la esperanza de encontrar a Momoko, pero para su mala suerte quien se encontraba ahí era Dexter.

El ojirojo caminó hacia su lugar. Ambos jóvenes se veían retándose

-Si crees que puedes conquistar a Momoko por ser el chico nuevo, estás equivocado Him...- habló el chico de gafas

-No creo... Se que seré capaz...- aseguró el mayor de los Rowdy con una sonrisa -Haré todo lo posible para conquistarla... Ya verás...-

Ninguno bajó la mirada. En ese momento, Miyako entró junto con Makoto entre risas

-... Y fue así como Kojiro hizo su tarea...- explicaba el ojiazul con una sonrisa -¡Hey! Gracias por esperarnos- dijo con sarcasmo dirigiéndose a su hermano

-Lo siento... Tenía algo que hacer...- respondió el ojirojo sin dejar de mirar a Dexter

Los rubios se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos

-Hoy es la dichosa fiesta... ¿Vas a ir Miyako?- preguntó Makoto tímidamente

-Si- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa -Quizás nos veamos...-

-¿Quizás?- preguntó el ojiazul

-Claro tontito, la fiesta es de disfraces, todos estarán usando máscaras o antifaces... Espero que adivines quien seré yo...- contestó Miyako divertida

En eso llegó la ojirosa

-Hola...- saludó la pelinaranja algo jadeante. Masaru y Makoto la saludaron con la mano

-Hola, ¿sucede algo, Momoko?- habló la ojiazul

-Nada, creí que llegaría tarde. Ayer me quedé viendo capítulos de Galactiman hasta muy tarde...- explicó Momoko yéndose hacia su lugar

-Por cierto... ¿Dónde está Kojiro?- preguntó el ojirojo

Cierto ojiverde se encontraba dormido en una banca del patio. Roncaba fuertemente

Kaoru llegó en su patineta y se detuvo en frente del chico

-Oye... Despierta...- dijo la ojiverde moviendo un poco al azabache. Este seguía igual

Lo movió un poco más fuerte

-Tranquilas chicas, hay mucho de mi para ustedes...- decía entre sueños Kojiro

La azabache sintió un extraño sentimiento. Golpeó al ojiverde en la cara

-¡Auu!- gritó el azabache sobándose la zona afectada -¿Porque hiciste eso?-

-Porque vas a llegar tarde a clase...- dijo la ojiverde molesta

Kojiro solo la miró extrañado. Ambos caminaron hacia el salón, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban ahí. La señorita Keane llegó un poco después:

-Buenos días, chicos- saludó

-Buenos días señorita Keane- saludaron todos a coro

-Tengo buenas noticias... Próximamente iremos a una excursión en la playa...- anunció la maestra

Todos los alumnos gritaron de alegría

-Pero recuerden... Será para el programa anual de limpieza ambiental, así que ayudaremos a tener la playa limpia...- explicó la señorita Keane. Se escucharon algunos abucheos.

-Bien abran sus libros en la página 67...-

Comenzaron a elaborar las actividades

-Mi disfraz será el mejor de todos...- hablaba Himeko con una sonrisa orgullosa

-O el más patético...- murmuró Kaoru haciendo que los Rowdy y sus amigas rieran

Himeko la vio con desprecio.

-¿Y a que hora es la fiesta?- preguntó el azabache

-Es a las nueve de la noche...- contestó Miyako -Así que ustedes 2 vendrán conmigo en la tarde...- agregó señalando a la ojirosa y a la azabache.

-Silencio, por favor...- pidió la señorita Keane mientras evaluaba unos trabajos

El resto de la clase pasó algo lento, todos estaban ansiosos por la fiesta, pues era una nueva dinámica en ese año.

Al comenzar el descanso las chicas platicaban entre ellas mientras los chicos habían ido a la cafetería

-Saben... Ayer volví a visitar a Takaaki...- comenzó a hablar Miyako

Kaoru y Momoko la vieron pícaramente

-¿Y qué pasó? Cuéntanos- pidió la ojirosa

-Pues... No pasó nada...- dijo la rubia con un ligero rubor

-¿Nada?- preguntó la ojiverde incrédula

-Nada... De hecho fue muy extraño...- contestó la ojiazul algo pensativa -No sentí nada... No había cosquillas en mi estómago como otras veces...-

La azabache y la pelinaranja se miraron cómplices

-Quizás... Ya no sientes lo mismo que hace tiempo...- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Miyako

-Lo supongo- respondió la ojirosa

En ese momento los Rowdy regresaron con sus almuerzos

-¿Nos extrañaron?- preguntó Kojiro de forma coqueta

-Ahora que lo mencionas... Ni siquiera notamos tu ausencia...- respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa de suficiencia

El azabache la miró de mala forma

Terminado el descanso, la clase de Gimnasia comenzó, la profesora organizó dos equipos de chicos y dos de chicas para que jugaran básquetbol. Los primeros en jugar fueron los chicos. En un equipo se encontraban los Rowdy y en otro Dexter.

El chico de gafas y el ojirojo se miraron retadoramente

-Algo me dice que va a ser un partido largo...- murmuró Kojiro a Makoto

El juego inició, la pelota la tenían principalmente Masaru y Dexter, y ellos anotaban los puntos para sus respectivos equipos

-¿Es mi imaginación o Masaru tiene problemas con Dexter?-murmuró inocentemente la rubia

Kaoru se cayó de espaldas estilo anime

-Creo que es más que obvio, Miyako...- respondió la ojiverde

Después de un largo partido, el juego terminó en un empate

-Juegas bien, Him. Pero eso no te será suficiente para conquistar a Momoko...- habló el chico de gafas en voz baja dirigiéndose al ojirojo. Se alejó.

Las Powerpuff jugaron después, ellas ganaron fácilmente, ya que el equipo contrario estaba constituido por Himeko y su séquito. Estas solo huían de la pelota.

-En verdad... Esto es patético...- habló la azabache negando con la cabeza

-Muy bien chicos, la clase terminó. Los veo el martes. Disfruten su fin de semana...- habló la profesora con una sonrisa

Los Rowdy y las Powerpuff tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus casas

-Ya verán... Seré el chico más sexy de la escuela esta noche...- comentó el ojiverde con una sonrisa arrogante

-Claro, lo que tú digas...- dijo Kaoru con sarcasmo

-Bien, chicos nos veremos hasta la noche- habló la ojiazul con una sonrisa

-Claro, nos vemos chicas- se despidió el rubio sonriendo

Tomaron distintas direcciones

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?- preguntó Kojiro

-Pues... Nada- respondió Masaru -La fiesta es hasta las 9, son las 3 apenas-

_¿Cómo irá Miyako? No importa como vaya, se que estará hermosa_ pensó Makoto sonrojado

Las chicas ya habían llegado a casa de la rubia

-¿Y esto es necesario?- preguntó la azabache mientras la ojiazul le ponía una rodaja de pepino en su ojo izquierdo. Las tres estaban en bata

-Muy necesario... Créeme, hará que te veas más hermosa- aseguró Miyako con una sonrisa

-Confiemos en Miyako... Si ella lo dice es porque sabe- dijo la ojirosa, ella tenía los dos ojos cubiertos.

Las tres chicas recibieron un tratamiento de belleza (cortesía de la ojiazul). Se pusieron mascarillas, cremas y toda esa clase de cosas.

* * *

•Casa de Mojo•

En ese momento, Kojiro y Masaru se encontraban jugando videojuegos en su consola (una que habían robado hace tiempo). Makoto caminaba de un lado a otro algo nervioso

-¿Y si ya nos arreglamos?- preguntó el rubio

-Apenas son las 5, bro. Espera un rato...- respondió el ojiverde sin despegar la vista del juego.

Pasó media hora

-¿Qué tal ahora?- volvió a preguntar el ojiazul

-Aun no, Makoto...- respondió su hermano mayor batallando con el azabache

Pasó una hora

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Makoto esperanzado

-No...- respondió el ojiverde mientras se burlaba del ojirojo, ya que lo había superado

El rubio movía su pie con nerviosismo. Pasaron 45 minutos

-¿Ahora?- preguntó impaciente

-No...- respondió el pelinaranja mientras cambiaba de canales el televisor. Ya habían terminado de jugar

Pasaron 20 minutos

-Quizás...- empezó a hablar Makoto

-No...- respondió Kojiro mientras veía las luchas

* * *

•Mansión Shirogane•

_Es ahora o nunca... Debo de averiguar si ella es de utilidad..._ pensó Himeko antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación de su hermana

-Adelante...- dijo una voz proveniente de la habitación. La menor de las Shirogane entró

-Hola hermanita, ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Miko dulcemente mientras sacaba ropa de su closet

-Hay algo que quiero decirte... Tengo un plan perfecto para humillar a las Powerpuff Girls Z...- murmuró Himeko

La ojilila abrió los ojos enormemente. Desde su llegada a Nueva Saltadilla no se le había ocurrido alguna idea... Tal vez porque estaba muy distraída...

-Planeó ponerlo en marcha hoy... ¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó con una sonrisa Himeko

Su hermana mayor se puso seria _No puedo hacerlo... Hoy es la fiesta y le prometí que iría..._

-Lo siento, hermanita. Hoy es la fiesta... ¿Lo recuerdas?- habló Miko

-¡Oh, es cierto! Que despistada soy... Tal vez mañana podríamos...- dijo Himeko, esperando la contestación de su hermana

-No lo creo, mañana Dai me ayudará a estudiar Química... Creo que será en otra ocasión...-dijo la ojilila

-Claro, no te preocupes- habló Himeko sonriendo -Iré a prepararme...- agregó saliendo del cuarto

_Lo sabía... Ese tipo esta absorbiendo el tiempo de Miko... Además, le esta ablandando el corazón..._ pensó Himeko con desprecio, retirándose hacia su habitación. _No será buena aliada..._

* * *

•Casa de Mojo•

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Makoto derrotado. Ya habían pasado 25 minutos desde su última pregunta

Masaru apagó la televisión

-Supongo que ya...- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. El rubio sonrió y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

* * *

•Casa de Miyako•

La rubia sacó de un armario los disfraces ya terminados

-Te quedaron geniales- admitió la ojiverde con una sonrisa

-En verdad, son hermosos- habló la ojirosa de la misma forma

-Pero puestos se verán mejor...- dijo la ojiazul.

Tomó uno de ellos que consistía en un corsé negro con mangas largas, pantalón entubado del mismo color, unas botas con un poco de tacón, guantes negros y una especie de máscara con pequeñas orejas que dejaba al descubierto la boca. Se lo entregó a Kaoru.

Después tomó otro. Este consistía en un corsé color hueso con algunos detalles florales en la parte de adelante, una falda larga del mismo color con un poco de vuelo, un antifaz y unas zapatillas en el mismo tono. Se lo entregó a Momoko.

Finalmente tomó el suyo, que consistía en un corsé rojo de mangas corta con algunos detalles en blanco y negro, una falda algo corta en color rojo con encajes blancos y detalles en negro, medias blancas, botas con tacón negras al igual que el antifaz, y una capa roja.

Al terminar de vestirse se miraron en el espejo de Miyako. Las tres chicas lucían más hermosas que de costumbre, cada una a su manera. La rubia y la ojirosa tenían el cabello suelto, mientras que la máscara de la azabache cubría su cabello.

-Tenías razón... Dudo que alguien se de cuenta de quienes somos...- dijo la azabache mirándose

-En mi cama hay algunos complementos para sus trajes y he diseñado junto con Ken esto...-dijo la rubia dándoles unos cinturones a sus amigas en colores de sus respectivos disfraces

-Esto es un gran detalle...- halagó la pelinaranja

-Creí que sería poco adecuado llevarlos como siempre...- dijo la ojiazul -Bien continuemos con el maquillaje-

* * *

•Casa de Mojo•

-Vamos Kojiro... Te estás tardando demasiado...- habló Makoto algo impaciente. Traía puesto unos jeans negros, rasgados en algunas partes, una camisa de manga 3/4 y a cuadros de color azul, ligeramente rasgada, converses negros, unas orejas y cola de lobo, y un antifaz negro. Traía puesto su cinturón. El chico lucía guapísimo.

-Sabes que cuando entra al baño es difícil sacarlo...- dijo Masaru, el traía una camisa blanca de manga larga y de botones (con los dos primeros desabrochados), una especie de chaleco negro, junto con un pantalón, botas, sombrero, capa y un antifaz del mismo color, además de su cinturón llevaba una espada de esgrima. El ojirojo se veía apuesto y misterioso.

-Listo... ¿Cómo me veo?- dijo el ojiverde saliendo del baño, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca junto con un saco, pantalón y zapatos negros, una corbata antifaz, y guantes del mismo color, además de un sombrero blanco con detalles en negro. Su cabello estaba suelto, dándole así un toque diferente. Se veía demasiado atractivo, un chico perteneciente a la mafia -Lo se, soy un galán...- dijo mientras sacaba una pistola y se la ponía a la altura de la barbilla. Sus hermanos solo rodaron los ojos.

-¡Nos vemos, mamá!- se despidieron los Rowdy

-¡Avisan si no van a llegar!- gritó Mojo desde el living

Los tres chicos salieron de su casa y comenzaron a caminar

-¿Creen que sea fácil encontrar a las chicas?- se animó a preguntar el rubio

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que se disfrazaron, así que tendremos que apurarnos antes de que otros chicos les hablen...- habló el ojirojo

-Relájense... Estamos a tiempo, seremos los primeros en...- comenzó a hablar el ojiverde de repente chocó con la espalda de un chico

Los otros dos vieron la enorme fila de alumnos disfrazados que se encontraba adelante de ellos, era para entrar al auditorio de la escuela

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención...- se disculpó el ojiverde

-No te preocupes- sonrió el chico, que era nada más ni menos que Dai. Traía puesta una playera lila de manga corta (un poco rota de las mangas), jeans azul oscuro algo roto de las rodillas, guantes morados con algunas púas, vans blancos y una máscara del mismo color, esta tenía una estrella morada alrededor del ojo izquierdo. Ninguno de los Rowdy lo reconoció

Poco a poco comenzaron a entrar. Había una cabina para un DJ, dónde este ponía un buen ambiente. El lugar era iluminado por luces de distintos colores.

Rápidamente el lugar se llenó, había jóvenes de diferentes grados, algunos bien disfrazados, otros no tanto

-Vaya... Hay chicas que no se ven nada mal...- habló Kojiro mientras veía algunas alumnas con una sonrisa pícara. Sus hermanos rodaron los ojos

-¿Y que haremos ahora?- preguntó el ojiazul

-Pues...- comenzó a hablar Masaru

-¡Wauu!- exclamó el rubio mirando como idiota a tres chicas, realmente hermosas que iban entrando. El azabache y el ojirojo se giraron, teniendo la misma reacción que su hermano

-¡Wauu!-

Miraban como esas chicas caminaban lentamente hacia la pista:

Una era rubia e iba disfrazada de Caperucita Roja, otra era una chica de ojos verdes, iba disfrazada de Catwoman, la última tenía cabello naranja, venía disfrazada de princesa o damisela.

-La de ojos verdes es mía...- habló Kojiro babeando. Iba hacia la pista hasta que su hermano mayor lo detuvo

-Primero debemos buscar a la maestra Melody para que nos de indicaciones- habló el pelinaranja

-Saben esas chicas se me hacen conocidas...- comentó Makoto

* * *

-El lugar esta a reventar...- dijo Kaoru

-No pensé que la mayoría vendría...- habló Momoko asombrada

-Si... Y no todos lucen bien...- comentó Miyako señalando con la vista a Himeko, quien venía de "conejita"

-"Mi disfraz será el mejor de todos"- habló la ojiverde imitando a Shirogane con un tono nasal. Sus amigas rieron ante la ocurrencia de su amiga

-¡Oh mi Dios!- exclamó la pelinaranja mirando a tres apuestos chicos -¡Miren!- gritó emocionada

Sus dos amigas miraron a esos chicos

-Si que son guapos...- admitió la ojiazul ligeramente sonrojada

-Y sexys...- habló la azabache con una sonrisa pícara

-No me importaría ponerme en peligro con tal de que "El Zorro" me salvará...- dijo la ojirosa con ojos de corazón señalando a un chico de pelo naranja

-Habla por ti... Ese chico de traje esta para comérselo...- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa viendo a un chico de cabello negro

-Pero ese chico lobo no se queda atrás...- dijo la rubia tímidamente mirando a un chico rubio -Me resultan familiares...- agregó algo pensativa

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? Hay que hablar con la maestra...- dijo Momoko saliendo de su ensoñación y jalando a sus amigas

* * *

-Ves Masaru... Por tu culpa perdimos de vista a esas bellezas...- acusó el ojiverde a su hermano mayor

-Al rato la vuelves a ver, deja de estar moliendo...- respondió el ojirojo algo molesto

-Admite que te quedaste como idiota viendo a la chica disfrazada de princesa...- habló el azabache pícaramente. El pelinaranja iba a replicar pero se vio interrumpido:

-Buenas noches queridos alumnos, maestros y todo el personal de esta escuela...- saludó el director - Esta bella fiesta es en honor a los alumnos del último grado...- hubo varios aplausos -Disfruten la noche- agregó con una sonrisa

El DJ puso una canción y de repente las cortinas del escenario se alzaron dejando a la vista a las Powerpuff

Momoko suspiró y aunque se moría de nervios, con una sonrisa tímida comenzó a cantar...

_-I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right-_

Miyako continuó con una sonrisa tierna...

_- I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love-_

Makoto la miró fijamente...

La ojirosa cerró los ojos...

_-I need your love-_

Masaru reconoció esa voz inmediatamente... Era imposible para el no reconocerla.

-¡Es Momoko!- susurró a sus hermanos

Los Rowdy no daban crédito a lo que veían...

Las Powerpuff eran (como había dicho Kojiro) esas bellezas, ...

La ojiverde sonrió con suficiencia...

_-I take a deep breath everytime I pass your door_

_I know you're there but I can't see you anymore_

_And that's the reason you're in the dark_

_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart-_

Momoko pensó por unos instantes en un chico de ojos rojos...

_- And I feel so helplessly_

_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_

_Tell me do you feel the same_

_Hold me in your arms again-_

Miyako pensó en aquel rubio que le sacaba sonrisas...

_-I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right-_

Kaoru no pudo evitar recordar a cierto azabache...

_- I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love-_

Kojiro sintió algo cálido en su interior y sonrió...

Momoko continuó más segura...

_-I need your love-_

La ojiazul miró detenidamente al chico rubio disfrazado de lobo...

_-Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?_

_I walk in circles but I'll never figure out-_

La azabache sonrió recordando los momentos que pasaba con el ojiverde...

_-What I mean to you, do I belong_

_I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong-_

La pelinaranja sonrió hacia sus amigas y continuó con seguridad...

_- And I feel so helplessly_

_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_

_Tell me do you feel the same_

_Hold me in your arms again-_

El ojirojo miró a Momoko con una sonrisa mientras ella cantaba...

_-I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right-_

La rubia prosiguió, Makoto la miró tiernamente...

_- I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love-_

La ojirosa miró por alguna extraña razón al chico de capa negra...

_-I need your love-_

Kaoru suspiró y sonrió mirando a cierto ojiverde (aunque ni ella misma reconocía quien era)...

_-All the years_

_All the times_

_You were never been to blame_

_And now my eyes are open_

_And now my heart is closing-_

La rubia continuó con una sonrisa...

_-And all the tears_

_All the lies_

_All the waste_

_I've been trying to make it change_

_And now my eyes are open-_

La ojirosa recordó a aquel Rowdy que ocupaba sus pensamientos...

_-I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free-_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Casi todos habían admirado la presentación de aquellas tres hermosas jovencitas.(Me refiero a casi porque ciertas chicas envidiosas las veían de arriba a abajo)

Ellas agradecieron a su público. Kaoru y Miyako abrazaron a Momoko

-¿Ves? No fue difícil...- habló la ojiverde

Los chicos iban a ir a felicitarlas pero alguien los interceptó...

-Chicos, que bueno que los encuentro. Ya pronto les tocará, así que por favor vayan a prepararse...- pidió la señorita Melody amablemente empujándolos al escenario

-Pero...- comenzó a hablar Makoto

-Nada de peros... Lo harán grandioso- apoyó la maestra con una sonrisa

Los chicos subieron al escenario

-Todo saldrá bien, somos los mejores...- dijo Kojiro despreocupadamente. Sus hermanos sonrieron y chocaron las palmas

-¡¿Ya vieron?! Esos guapísimos chicos van a cantar- habló la pelinaranja emocionada

-Me siguen pareciendo conocidos...- susurró la ojiazul

Los Rowdy se acomodaron, la pista comenzó a sonar...

El ojirojo sonrió y comenzó a cantar...

_-You know I'm going get ya, yeah_

_Whatever it takes to, get there-_

Momoko lo miraba y sintió algo extraño... Como si lo hubiera visto antes...

_-No I won't drop you_

_Like everybody else does-_

Kojiro sonrió, no era una sonrisa arrogante ni de suficiencia... Era una sincera...

_-Forget about your friends they don't care where we go_

_If they do, we will get lost in a crowd of people-_

Kaoru lo miró intensamente...

_-I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go-_

Continuaron los tres, mirando a ciertas chicas...

_-In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_

_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you_

_Cause I finally found, I finally found you-_

El ojiazul pensó en cierta rubia...

_- You never have to worry if what I say is true_

_Girl I've been looking for you_

_And when I saw you I knew-_

Masaru miró intensamente a la ojirosa...

_- That I finally found, I finally found you-_

La ojirosa se sonrojo ligeramente mientras veía al ojirojo cantar...

_-I'm coming I'll get ya, yeah_

_We have a connection, that's right-_

El ojiverde sonrió coquetamente a Kaoru...

_-Cause girl I'm not letting go I'm gonna make you feel right, oh yeah-_

Makoto miró a Miyako con una sonrisa y ella se sonrojo...

_-Forget about your friends they don't care where we go_

_If they do, look like lost, stand in a crowd of people_

_I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go-_

Los tres sonrieron...

_-In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_

_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you-_

Kojiro miro intensamente a la ojiverde causando su sonrojo...

_-Cause I finally found, I finally found you_

_You never have to worry if what I say is true_

_Girl I've been looking for you_

_And when I saw you I knew_

_That I finally found, I finally found you-_

El rubio sonrió tiernamente a la rubia y ella le regresó el gesto...

_-I finally found, I finally found you-_

El DJ continuó la siguiente parte de la canción...

_- So can I get love_

_Too much to ask for really so tough_

_Find yourself moving with the sex of the drums_

_Got my hands full grabbing all these girls, girls_

_Hands up hands up_

_Dance floor chilling while I hold 2 cups_

_Can't stop spilling cuz I'm drunk as f***_

_And my song comes on and the club goes nuts_

_Every province I go, city I sleep it's best that y'all know_

_Running around and doing all these shows_

_Round the whole globe_

_I come and you go girl_

_And you need to think of it_

_Just arrive for the night_

_Baby live a bit_

_With a place to hit_

_And your pants to zip_

_Come make this thing a party_

_Are you into it-_

Continuaron los tres...

_-In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_

_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you-_

Masaru volvió a mirar a Momoko...

_-Cause I finally found, I finally found you-_

Los Rowdy sonrieron y cantaron juntos...

_-Finally finally finally found you_

_Finally finally finally found-_

El ojiazul recordó los momentos que pasaba con Miyako...

_-Finally found, I finally found you-_

Finalizó el azabache con una sonrisa a la ojiverde...

_-You know I'm going get ya, yeah-_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y las que más aplaudían eran las chicas, aunque seguían sin reconocer a esos chicos. Ellos bajaron del escenario, solo una cosa pasaba por sus mentes: Encontrar a las chicas

Corrieron, buscando a las Powerpuff por todas partes

-¿Donde están?- preguntó Makoto volteando a todos lados

En ese momento los tres las vieron, hablaban animadamente. Sonrieron entre ellos. Kojiro les murmuró algo a sus hermanos.

Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar.

-Vamos Masaru...- dijo el ojiverde -Inténtalo...-

-Si- apoyó el rubio sonriendo -Es ahora o nunca...-

Masaru asintió y con seguridad decidió acercarse a aquella misteriosa joven. Al llegar cerca respiró profundamente

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- preguntó el ojirojo sonriendo, hizo una especie de reverencia y extendió una mano hacia ella

La chica se sonrojó inmediatamente. Volteó a ver a sus amigas. Una le asintió sonriendo y otra la empujó cariñosamente hacia al joven

-De acuerdo...- murmuró la chica con una sonrisa y con el rubor aun en sus mejillas. Extendió su mano

El pelinaranja agarró delicadamente su mano y la llevó a la pista. Sentía su corazón acelerar cada vez más...

Después posó una mano en la cintura de la chica y ella puso una sobre su hombro. Entrelazaron sus manos y sintieron una sensación ya conocida: una especie de corriente eléctrica placentera...

Comenzaron a bailar lentamente al ritmo de aquella canción.

Se miraron profundamente a los ojos. Los dos detectaron un brillo familiar en ellos. Una pequeña porción de luz dejo a la vista de Masaru los ojos de la joven: Unos extraños pero hermosos ojos rosas.

El ya sabía quien era esa princesa, lo supo desde que ella cantó en el escenario... Era aquella adicta a los dulces que el siempre tenía en la mente...

Un suave olor a fresas lo inundó, comprobando que esa chica era Momoko.

Ella en cambio, aun no lograba adivinar quien era aquel chico disfrazado de "El Zorro", el que le había robado su atención desde que lo vio...

Continuaron bailando, como si la pista no estuviera llena de gente. Solo existían ellos en su pequeño mundo...

La ojirosa reconoció algunos mechones de cabello naranja similares a los suyos. Se sonrojó al recordar quien tenía el mismo color de pelo que ella.

Pronto vio esos increíbles ojos rojos que la dejaban sin respiración. Su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente y su corazón latió más rápido.

Momoko recargo su cabeza en el pecho del pelinaranja, provocando el sonrojo de Masaru. Los dos sonreían sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando...

Ambos se sentían completos, como si estuvieran en un sueño. Temían despertar, regresar a la realidad...

La ojirosa soltó su mano de el y lentamente colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojirojo. El la tomó de la cintura mientras seguían bailando...

Danzaban en una perfecta sincronía, Masaru acarició el cabello de Momoko mientras ella lo seguía abrazando. La chica sentía miles de mariposas en su estómago...

Poco a poco comenzaron a separarse...

-Momoko...- comenzó a hablar el ojirojo

-Brick...- murmuró apenas la ojirosa mirándolo intensamente

Ninguno esperó lo siguiente: Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, podían sentir claramente la respiración del otro.

Momoko cerró los ojos, pasó sus manos por el cabello del ojirojo y unió sus labios con los de Brick. El chico correspondió el beso y posó sus manos en la espalda de la chica pegándola hacia el e intensificando el beso.

A lo lejos, Kaoru y Miyako los miraban

-¿Crees que ya sabe quien es?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa

-Supongo que si...- respondió de la misma manera la ojiverde.

-Creo que se lo tomó muy enserio...- habló el rubio nerviosamente

-Si...- dijo el ojiverde asombrado. De repente empezó otra canción y sonrió pícaramente -Tu turno...- dijo empujando al ojiazul cerca de la "Caperucita Roja"

Un ligero rubor se apoderó de Makoto, pero sabía que era una buena oportunidad. Con paso decidido fue hacia la rubia, quien platicaba con la ojiverde

-Ho... Hola... Me preguntaba si tu...- comenzó a decir nervioso mientras sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento -Si te... Si te gustaría bailar conmigo...- terminó con una sonrisa tierna

La chica volteó a ver a su amiga, esta se encogió de hombros sonriendo

-Claro...- respondió la chica ligeramente sonrojada mientras el rubio sonreía. Beso la mano de la rubia y la llevó hacia la pista.

Contempló por un momento lo hermosa que se veía esa noche

El posó una mano en su cintura y ella una en su hombro. Después de haberse tomado de las manos comenzaron a bailar con tal gracia, que algunas parejas les envidiaban.

La rubia tenía la vista en el suelo. Sentía cosquillas en su estómago con la presencia de aquel chico... Pero no sabía porque...

El rubio soltó su mano y sin dejar de bailar, alzó su rostro delicadamente. Miró profundamente los bellos y azules ojos de la chica. Un extraño brillo se hizo presente en los orbes de ambos

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos...- halagó Makoto con una sonrisa

Un fuerte rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la rubia

-Gracias...- le agradeció el cumplido la ojiazul mirando los ojos del rubio. Realmente aquel chico se le hacía conocido...

-Aunque a decir verdad... Toda tu eres hermosa...- habló Makoto desde el fondo de su corazón con una sonrisa

El sonrojo de la rubia aumentó considerablemente. Sintió una cálida sensación en su pecho... La verdad es que pocas personas se lo decían con tanto afecto en las palabras

Giro su vista hacia el y sonrió. El rubio le devolvió el gesto. Como amaba la sonrisa de Miyako.

La rubia paseó su mirada hacia el angelical rostro del chico. Todo en el resultaba familiar... Y bello. Miro su cara con detenimiento, justo donde el chico tenia pecas, y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de quien era. Se regaño así misma por haber sido tan ciega.

El corazón se le aceleró de la emoción

Se sentía enormemente feliz de saber quien era, y que la hubiera invitado a bailar

Recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el, dejando asombrado y sonrojado al ojiazul

-Te encontré, Makoto...- murmuró con una sonrisa y con sus ojos cerrados. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El sonrió y acarició el cabello de la rubia -Nos encontramos, Miyako...- Tomó la cintura de la rubia y continuaron bailando con aquella gracia tan característica de ellos.

Pronto para ambos no existía nada más... Era como si la misma Bubbles los hubiera colocado en una burbuja, alejándolos del resto de los demás...

Solo el y ella...

Miyako adoraba las sensaciones que le provocaba estar cerca de Makoto, y viceversa

-Miyako...- habló el ojiazul

-Dime, Boomer...- murmuró la rubia con su cabeza aun recostada en el pecho de el

-Perdóname por lo que haré...- dijo el chico algo nervioso

La ojiazul se sintió confundida.

En eso el rubio tomó su rostro con delicadeza y depositó un beso en sus labios. Ella se sonrojó por la acción, pero después, disfrutó de ese momento y poco a poco comenzó a corresponder el beso, dejando al ojiazul sorprendido pero alegre. Ambos profundizaron el beso cada vez más.

Hubo un cambio de canción

Los dos ojiazules eran observados por una sonriente Catwoman de ojos verdes.

La chica estaba feliz por sus amigas... Pero en el fondo se sentía incompleta...

-¿Papitas?- una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos, giro su vista y descubrió a cierto azabache con traje sonriendo. Traía una bolsa de papas.

Ella sonrió y tomó una fritura

-Tardaron en encontrarnos...- comentó la azabache mientras comía la papita

-Pero lo hicimos...- dijo el ojiverde aun sonriendo -Además... Ustedes ni nos reconocieron...-

-Touché...- admitió Kaoru -Aunque de no haber sido por ellos...- dijo señalando al ojirojo y al rubio -No sabría quien eres...-

Se formó un silencio para nada incómodo entre ellos

-¿Y que tal me veo?- preguntó Kojiro pícaramente modelando para ella

-Mmmm... Nada mal...- respondió la azabache volteando a ver a otro lado y con un ligero rubor. Trataba de ocultarlo

El ojiverde la miró sin creer lo que había dicho. Sintió algo en su pecho

-Gracias... Por cierto... Tu también luces muy bien...- comentó Kojiro con una sonrisa sincera. Kaoru volteó a verlo con el rubor aun en sus mejillas

-Gracias...- contestó la chica con una sonrisa y el azabache notó un hermoso brillo en aquellos ojos verdes que lo atontaban perdiendose en ellos por un momento

-Sabes... En lugar de estar aquí parados, podríamos ir a bailar los dos...- sugirió Kojiro aun sonriendo y extendiendo una mano hacia la azabache

Kaoru miró la mano de el y sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho...

-A menos que no sepas bailar...- dijo el ojiverde con un ligero tono de burla

Kaoru sonrió con suficiencia en respuesta y tomó la mano de Kojiro. Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica

Haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanos y sus amigas, los dos azabaches comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de aquella canción. Ninguno se miraba a los ojos, pero sus corazones latían más rápido de lo normal

La cercanía de Kaoru producía sensaciones desconocidas en Kojiro. El ojiverde estaba ligeramente sonrojado _Si mis hermanos me vieran_... pensó mirando hacia donde estaban ellos, seguían bailando tranquilamente.

La ojiverde tenía un revoltijo en su mente... Sentía emociones tan extrañas pero a la vez tan agradables

_Quizás solo deba dejarme llevar_... pensó la azabache. Colocó lentamente sus brazos alrededor del ojiverde

Kojiro pasó de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas a un color tomate, pero no por eso dejo de bailar, tomó con sus manos la delicada cintura de Kaoru.

Parecían quedar completamente en sincronía... Hechos el uno para el otro

-Sabes creo que mentí cuando dije que te veías bien...-susurró el ojiverde al oído de la azabache -La verdad es que te ves bellísima esta noche...- _Y no solo esta noche..._

La chica se sonrojó a más no poder. Sintió como su corazón se aceleró cada vez más...

Siguieron danzando por un rato... Se sentían completos...

De repente se miraron mutuamente, admirando sus rostros. Después se miraron a los ojos. Cada uno perdiéndose en los orbes de los otros.

En ese momento el orgullo de los dos se desvaneció. Ambos suspiraron…

-Kaoru... Yo...- comenzó a hablar el ojiverde con nervios pero la azabache lo calló

-Butch... No arruines el momento...- pidió ella con una sonrisa mientras acercaba sus labios a los de el, sintieron sus respiraciones cada vez mas cerca, ella acortó la distancia y unió sus labios con los del ojiverde

El azabache quedó sorprendido ante la acción de la chica pero no dudo en corresponderle. Ambos sintieron una calidez en su pecho y profundizaron el beso... Antes se hubieran negado a admitirlo, pero la verdad es que los dos ojiverdes deseaban profundamente ese beso.

La velada estaba resultando de lo más agradable para las Powerpuff y los Rowdy... Por ese momento…..

* * *

Notas: La canción cantada por las chicas es I need your love de Ellie Goulding ft. Calvin Harris

La canción cantada por los chicos es Finally found you de Enrique Iglesias ft. Sammy Adams

Holis, aquí Luna C:

Dejando el capitulo 7. Esperando que les guste

Nota: Lo se, lo cursi no se me da DX

Como siempre, agradeciendo por sus reviews :D

Vianhey violeta: Muchas gracias por tus reviews C: es genial que te encante :D

nilevel empanara: Muchas gracias por tu review C: me alegra que te encante n.n

Matsubara Kaoru: Muchas gracias por tu review C. Me alegra que te guste el desarrollo, tranquila, planeo poner un momento acerca de esta pareja ;3

Miss Wounds: Muchas, enserio, muchas gracias por tu review C: espero que te guste el capitulo n.n aunque sea la primera parte, y pues Victoria… quizás complique las cosas un poco…

LocaPorLosRRBZ: Muchas gracias por tu review C: Lamentó que se haya acabado lo de los celos u.u aunque habrá más…

WakaiSenshi: Muchas gracias por tu review C: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap n.n

Guest: Muchas gracias por tu review C: me alegra que te haya encantado el fic n.n

Ya saben: reclamos, dudas, tomatazos, sugerencias se aceptan :D

Besos, Luna


	8. DEBAJO DEL ANTIFAZ Segunda parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, algunos nombres, las canciones y las transformaciones de los chicos no me pertenecen.

_En cursiva y subrayado son letras de canciones_

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

DEBAJO DEL ANTIFAZ

Parte 2

Mientras nuestros queridos protagonistas se encontraban en un ambiente romántico, alguien acababa de llegar a la sensacional fiesta.

Himeko se encontraba platicando con sus amigas sobre sus "grandes" cualidades...

-Yo tengo mejor voz que ellas, soy mucho más bonita y talentosa…-

-Hola Princesa...- saludó una pelirroja. Escondía su rostro detrás de una máscara en forma de la cara de un gato, era de color gris con detalles violetas. Tenía dibujada una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos verdes. La chica usaba un vestido oriental corto de color verde junto con unas botas negras. Además llevaba unas navajas en forma de largas garras que no parecían falsas.

La menor de las Shirogane sonrió, se despidió de sus amigas y se fue con la extraña chica

-Excelente disfraz, Vicky...- habló Himeko

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo...- dijo la pelirroja con burla y la Shirogane giró su vista ofendida

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- preguntó Himeko desviando el tema

-Tranquila, pronto lo sabrás...- le contestó la enmascarada y salió junto con ella del lugar...-

* * *

•Con los chicos y las chicas•

Los Rowdy y las Powerpuff bailaban despreocupadamente. De repente sus cinturones comenzaron a sonar. Los rojos y los azules suspiraron de decepción mientras que los verdes maldecían por lo bajo.

Los 6 jóvenes se alejaron del ruido y Momoko sacó su comunicador dejándolo a la vista de ellos

-¿Qué ocurre Profesor?- preguntó la ojirosa

-En verdad, chicos lamento interrumpirlos. Poochie ha detectado una poderosa presencia de rayos Z negros cerca de ahí. Es demasiado grande...- habló el Profesor a través del comunicador

-No se preocupe, nos encargaremos de eso...- habló el ojirojo

Los 6 jóvenes escaparon de la vista de los maestros y corrieron en dirección a la azotea

-Recuérdame no dejar que Miyako me ponga algo con tacón...- pidió Kaoru a la pelinaranja

Los seis se transformaron y volaron sobre la escuela en busca de alguna anormalidad

-Todo esta muy callado...-observó la ojiazul

Bajaron lentamente hasta tocar el suelo

-Esto es extraño...- murmuró el rubio mirando a todas partes

-Hola mocosos...- escucharon una voz entre la sombras y giraron su vista hacia donde había provenido. Poco a poco salió Ace junto a la Banda Gangrena -¿Nos extrañaron?-

Los seis se pusieron en posiciones de pelea

-Creo que no se alegran de que estemos aquí...- habló otra voz, detrás de ellos apareció Sedusa

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas

Ace lanzó sus cartas hacia los 6, los chicos y las chicas los esquivaron hábilmente. Sedusa trató de atacar a Bubbles, pero la ojiverde lo evitó golpeándola.

Toda la banda Gangrena comenzó a atacar, Genio atacaba a Boomer, el Gran Billy atacaba a Brick, Serpiente atacaba a Blossom, el pequeño Arturo a Bubbles y Butch peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Ace.

Era una dura pelea, ya que los poderes de la Banda Gangrena y Sedusa habían aumentado considerablemente.

-Deberías de hacerte un cambio de Look querida...- habló Sedusa con un tono de burla

-¿Porque haces esto Annie?- preguntaba Buttercup

-Annie es una tonta... No ve que es mejor estar de lado de los malos...- dijo la chica de orbes amarillos con suficiencia tratando de golpear a la azabache

* * *

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, Idiota...- dijo el líder de la Banda Gangrena lanzando una carta hacia Butch. El azabache la desvío con el poder de su flauta

-No sabes que feliz estoy de eso...- dijo el ojiverde con sarcasmo recibió un golpe por parte Ace y furioso, trató de responder el ataque

* * *

-¿Lista para perder de nuevo?- preguntó Serpiente con tono de burla

La pelinaranja estaba más que molesta... Esos estúpidos habían llegado a arruinarle la noche.

Lanzó un ataque con yoyo, pero la integrante de la banda Gangrena lo esquivó con suficiente facilidad. Sonrió con suficiencia y de su mano emergió una pequeña llama de fuego, la lanzó contra la ojirosa pero esta la esquivó. Blossom resopló, iba ser dificil acabar con ella

* * *

Bubbles estaba teniendo menos problemas.

-¡No puedes atraparme!- se burlaba su diminuto enemigo

El pequeño Arturo se movía muy rápido esquivando los ataques de la rubia, quien desesperada lanzó su arma y le dio justo en la cabeza dejando inconsciente al integrante de la Banda. La ojiazul lo encerró en una burbuja y fue a ayudar a Boomer, quien estaba teniendo problemas con Genio ya que el integrante de la banda volaba incluso más rápido que el.

* * *

El gran Billy trató de golpear a Brick con un auto, pero el ojirojo lo esquivó fácilmente. Trató de golpearlo el mismo, pero Brick esquivaba sus ataques. El pelinaranja lanzó su boomerang contra su enorme oponente golpeándolo en la cara y tumbándolo.

Sonrió con suficiencia y se dirigió a ayudar a la joven ojirosa

* * *

Buttercup tenía una dura pelea contra Sedusa. De repente la ojiverde cayó al suelo y Sedusa sonrió con suficiencia preparando un ataque hacia ella.

La azabache cerró los ojos y esperó el ataque que nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que su hermano había lanzado a Sedusa con una patada.

-¡¿Dai, que haces aquí?!- murmuró alterada

-Cuidándote...- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa y ayudó a su hermana a levantarse

Ambos vieron que Sedusa se levantaba furiosa y se pusieron en posición de pelea. La chica de ojos amarillos comenzó a atacarlos con alquitrán que salía de sus manos, mientras los dos hermanos los esquivaban. Ninguno se percató de que eran observados

Princesa se encontraba cerca de Dai, de sus manos salieron llamas de fuego que estaba dispuesta a lanzarle. Se preparó para atacar pero alguien la atacó antes.

Princesa cayó al suelo y descubrió a la persona que la había interrumpido. Se puso furiosa

-No dejaré que le hagas daño...- aseguró Miko. Usaba el traje parecido al de las Powerpuff Girls Z que había diseñado

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo? Bien peleemos...- dijo Princesa sonriendo maliciosamente _Tu_ _lo_ _pediste_ _hermanita_...

Las dos hermanas comenzaron a pelear. La mayor no tenía idea de quien era la chica que planeaba atacar a Dai, pero definitivamente no la dejaría hacerlo. Era una dura pelea entre ellas.

Pelearon durante un largo rato. Los Rowdy y las Powerpuff cada vez estaban más débiles y se encontraban un poco lastimados

A lo lejos, cierta pelirroja miraba la escena entretenida

-Veamos de que son capaces...- se dijo. Bajó hacia la pelea

-¡Alto!- ordenó y sus subordinados obedecieron. El resto la miraron asombrados

-Esto continuará luego...- dijo Princesa maliciosamente dirigiéndose a su hermana -¿Porque nos detenemos Vicky?-

-He de admitir que me siento orgullosa de algunos de ustedes... Otros no tanto...- habló Victoria en tono malicioso hacia sus cómplices

-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el azabache molesto, tenía algunos rasguños hechos por las cartas de Ace

-¿Quién soy? No soy exactamente una amiga...- habló la pelirroja sin dejar el tono de malicia -¿Qué quiero? Sabrán todo a su momento, Butch...-

La pelirroja mostró sus "garras" y se preparó para atacar a la Powerpuff azul. Boomer golpeó sus garras con bate

-Justo como lo pensé...- murmuró.

Dio un salto hacia atrás y se dirigió hacia Blossom. Se repitió lo mismo: Victoria trató de atacarla y esta vez Brick desvío su ataque con su boomerang

-Interesante...- murmuró con malicia

Giró su vista hacia la ojiverde, quien se encontraba detrás de Butch y a un lado de Dai. No se molestó en ir hacia ella. Rio con maldad

Los 6 jóvenes comenzaron a atacarla, ella escapaba con facilidad devolviendo los ataques: rasguñó a los chicos y a las chicas con el poder de sus garras, además de lanzarles un poco de alquitrán.

Los Rowdy y las Powerpuff a pesar de lo debiles que se sentían, continuaron luchando

Sin embargo, notó que las Powerpuff junto con los Rowdy tenían un gran poder y en ese momento no tenía intención derrotarlos finalmente...

Enterró sus "garras" en el suelo y varias llamas comenzaron a salir creando una barrera entre ellos, bloqueando el paso y la vista

Victoria murmuró unas palabras y junto con sus aliados, desapareció. Las llamas comenzaban a crecer

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Buttercup buscando con la vista

-Ese no es el problema en este momento... Si no paramos el fuego podría incendiarse la escuela...- habló Dai serio

-¡No puedo creer nos arruinaran la noche!- exclamó Blossom molesta. Exhaló y de su boca salió un aire que congelo parte de las llamas. Se tapó la boca con las manos

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó la ojiverde sorprendida

-No... No sé...- contestó la pelinaranja en shock

-Hazlo de nuevo- pidió el ojirojo con una sonrisa

Blossom se sonrojó un poco y asintió

Exhaló de nuevo cerca de las llamas hasta que todas se congelaron.

La azabache golpeó el hielo, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-Parece que se han ido...- habló el ojiazul

-Gracias por ayudarnos... Y por defender a mi hermano...- habló la azabache sonriendo y extendiendo una mano a Miko

Ella sonrió sinceramente y la estrechó -No fue nada...-

Los Rowdy y las Powerpuff se des- transformaron. Momoko avisó al Profesor de que todo estaba en orden

-Bien... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó el rubio

-La fiesta aun no acaba...- comenzó a hablar el azabache encogiéndose de hombros -Podríamos tener otro baile...- miró coqueto a Kaoru y ella se sonrojó

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso, Kaoru?- preguntó Dai algo celoso

Butch rio nervioso y la ojiverde suspiró con pesadez.

-Dai...- habló tímidamente Miko y el chico volteó a verla -Ibas a decirme algo antes de que ayudaras a tu hermana...-

Dai se sonrojó un poco y nervioso dijo:

-Bien yo... Yo... Yo iba...-

-Creo que sería mejor que los dejemos unos minutos a solas-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa y junto con sus amigas y los Rowdy regresaron al auditorio.

En cuanto entraron una canción un poco rápida comenzó a escucharse

Brick sonrió pícaramente y volteó a ver a la ojirosa

-¿Bailarías conmigo?-

_Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración_

Momoko se sonrojó y asintió con una sonrisatomando la mano del ojirojo

_Cuando tu me miras se me sube el corazón_

_Me palpita lento el corazón_

Posó una mano en su hombro y una la entrelazó con la suya.

Con su mano libre, Brick agarró su cintura y comenzaron a danzar

_Y en un silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras_

_La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol_

-¿Quieres bailar de nuevo?- preguntó Butch con una sonrisa

-Claro...- respondió Kaoru del mismo modo

La sonrisa del azabache aumentó

_Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando _

Ambos ojiverdes se dirigieron a la pista tomados de las manos y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción

_Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío_

_Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)_

-Jamás creí que viviría para ver esto...- comentó la rubia con una sonrisa

-Miyako... Yo... Yo quería saber si tu...- comenzó a hablar Boomer. Miyako puso un dedo en su boca

-Claro Boomy...- dijo la ojiazul sonriendo mientras los dos caminaban hacia la pista

_Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando_

_Ese fuego por dentro me esta enloqueciendo_

_Me va saturando_

Los pelinaranjas bailaban un poco alejados. Ambos se miraban profundamente con una sonrisa.

_Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía_

_La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía_

_Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo más) Ya no puedo más (ya no puedo más)_

Los rubios bailaban delicadamente al ritmo de la música mientras se sonreían tiernamente

_Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía_

_Con tu filosofía mi cabeza esta vacía_

_Y ya no puedo más (ya no puedo más) __Ya no puedo más (ya no puedo más)_

Butch acercó un poco más a Kaoru contra el. Sonrió pícaramente mientras la ojiverde se sonrojaba

_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_

_Bailar contigo, tener contigo_

_Una noche loca (una noche loca)_

_Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)_

Le dio una vuelta a la azabache y se inclinaron un poco, perdiéndose de nuevo en aquellos ojos verdes

_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_

_Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca_

_Con tremenda loca_

-Sabes... No te he dicho lo demasiado hermosa que te ves esta noche...- habló Brick con una sonrisa coqueta

_Tú me miras y me llevas a otra dimensión_

_Estoy en otra dimensión _

Momoko se ruborizó

-Gracias...- contestó la ojirosa con una sonrisa. El pelinaranja se inclinó con ella hacia atrás

_Tus latidos aceleran a mi corazón_

_Tus latidos aceleran a mi corazón_

Sus rostros quedaban a escasos centímetros y podían sentir sus respiraciones. Ambos estaban sonrojados

_Que ironía del destino no poder tocarte_

_Abrazarte y sentir la magia de tu olor_

El rubio miraba intensamente a Miyako, al igual que ella lo miraba

_Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando_

Boomer se acercó al oído de la ojiazul y murmuró algo...

-Miyako Gotokuji... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-

_Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío_

_Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando) _

La rubia en respuesta se acercó a el sonriendo y lo besó intensamente, provocando que el rubio se sonrojara

-Si...- murmuró con el corazón latiendo rápidamente y el ojiazul sonrió tiernamente

_Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando_

_Ese fuego por dentro me esta enloqueciendo_

_Me va saturando_

Los ojiverdes continuaban mirándose a la par que bailaban, Kaoru sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más

_Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía_

_La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía_

_Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo más)_

_Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo más)_

Brick pegó a Momoko contra el, sonrió con picardía y susurró en el oído de ella

-A partir de ahora, ningún chico debe de acercarse a mi novia...-

La ojirosa se sonrojó

-Eso quiere decir que...-

El ojirojo la besó y Momoko correspondió el beso mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de Brick

-Si... Momoko, quiero que seas mi novia...- dijo el ojirojo cuando se separaron

-Brick... Yo quiero que seas mi novio...- dijo la ojirosa y los dos se sonrieron

_Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía_

_Con tu filosofía mi cabeza esta vacía_

_Y ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo más)_

_Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo más)_

Butch se acercó lentamente al rostro de la azabache, ambos sintieron sus respiraciones y acabaron con la distancia que los separaba uniéndose en un beso.

_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_

_Bailar contigo, tener contigo_

_Una noche loca (una noche loca)_

_Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)_

-Te preguntaré algo... Y no aceptó un no por respuesta...- comenzó a hablar el ojiverde -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

La azabache pareció pensarlo

-Mmm... Eres un idiota... Pero me gustaría que fueras mi idiota- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa

_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_

_Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca_

_Con tremenda loca_

_Bailando amor _

_Bailando amor es que se me va el dolor_

Al terminar la canción, los Rowdy acompañaron a las Powerpuff a sus casas, ninguno comentó nada. Caminaban en un silencio para nada incomodo

* * *

•Casa Matsubara•

-Espero que no te moleste, pero me gustaría conocer a tus padres...- dijo Butch con una sonrisa

Kaoru se tensó

-¿Estás seguro? Son algo extraños...- dijo la azabache nerviosamente

-No importa...- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo -¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos juntos?-

-Sería genial...- respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa

-Pasaré por ti a las 12, sueñas conmigo...- dijo Butch de manera coqueta y besó a la ojiverde en los labios

Ella sonrió con un rubor en sus mejillas y entró a su casa

* * *

•Casa Gotokuji•

-Te veo luego Boomy...- dijo la ojiazul sonriendo tiernamente

-Adiós Miyako...- se despidió del mismo modo el rubio después de haberle dado un casto beso

El joven se aseguró que la rubia entrara a su casa y salió corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

•Casa Akatsutsumi•

Brick y Momoko se besaban tiernamente afuera de la casa de la ojirosa. Al separarse ambos se sonrieron

-Nos vemos después Momoko...- se despidió Brick con una sonrisa mientras veía a su ahora novia entrar a la casa

-Buenas noches Brick...- se despidió con dulzura la pelinaranja

El ojirojo tomó el camino a su casa

* * *

•Casa de Mojo•

-¡Me siento nervioso! No se que voy a hacer mañana!- exclamó un ojiverde alterado

-Tranquilo Butch...- trató de calmarlo su hermano mayor

-Si, nosotros nos aseguraremos de que tu cita sea perfecta...- habló Boomer sonriendo

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

La azabache se encontraba en su habitación hablando con sus mejores amigas por video-chat. Las tenía al tanto de la situación

-¡Eso es emocionante Kaoru!- exclamó con alegría Momoko -¡Tu primera cita con Butch!-

-Pero estoy nerviosa... No se que haré...- dijo la ojiverde desesperada

-No tienes que sentirte así, Momoko y yo te ayudaremos a que todo salga bien...- habló Miyako sonriendo.

* * *

•Afueras de la ciudad•

-¿Sabes algo acerca de los dos tipos que ayudaron a las Powerpuff?- preguntó la pelirroja a Himeko

-La chica es la odiosa e insoportable de mi hermana… el chico es su amigo, creo- respondió la joven Shirogane

-Interfirieron un poco… si lo vuelven a hacer también estarán condenados a desaparecer…- dijo Victoria con seguridad –Necesito que vigiles a tu hermana e investigues sobre ese chico- ordenó y la chica asintió

-Pero… ¿Por qué no acabamos con ellas hoy?- preguntó Himeko

-Eso es parte de mi plan querida… Hasta el momento ninguno sabe quien soy… Pero en cambio, yo estoy obteniendo información gracias a sus amiguitos, los Rowdy…- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Himeko confundida.

Victoria rodó los ojos –Existe una relación, una fuerte relación entre ellos y ellas… No pueden ocultarlo- explicó –El primer paso para derrotarlas puede ser destruir esa unión…-

Como de costumbre, la chica desapareció entre las sombras...

* * *

NotaS: La canción es Bailando de Enrique Iglesias, si quieren darse una idea del dizsfraz de Victoria, busquen Cheshire Teen Titans.

Aquí Luna dejando el capítulo 8

Como siempre, agradeciendo sus reviews

Matsubara Kaoru: Muchas gracias por tu review C:

Miss Wounds: Muchas gracias por tu review y tus cumplidos :) me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior C:

yumi-happy: Muchas gracias por tu review, no te preocupes. Me alegra que hayas comentado C:

WakaiSenshi: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior C:

elenasuperpoderosa: Muchas gracias Beto y Juliana por su review, me alegra que les guste el fic C:

LocaPorLosRRBZ: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior C:

Ya saben: reclamos, dudas, tomatazos, sugerencias se aceptan :D

Besos, Luna


	9. PRIMERA CITA (Verdes)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, algunos nombres, las canciones y las transformaciones de los chicos no me pertenecen.

_En cursiva y subrayado son letras de canciones_

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

PRIMERA CITA

•Casa de Mojo, 11:20 am•

-¿Qué se supone que deba usar?- preguntó Butch nervioso

-No creo que sea complicado escoger...- dijo Brick analizando el armario de su hermano -Después de todo, ya te ha visto hasta en ropa interior...-

-Simplemente usa algo con lo que te sientas cómodo...- habló Boomer sonriendo -¡Pero no tu pijama!- gritó en cuanto vio que el azabache se iba a poner su ropa de dormir. El ojirojo se golpeó en la frente con la mano

Boomer le arrebató su pijama y comenzó a buscar ropa decente en el armario

-Recuerda... Trata de ser un caballero...- dijo el rubio

-Impresiónala...- habló el pelinaranja con una sonrisa

-Háblale con sinceridad...- dijo el ojiazul serio

-Pero sobretodo... Deberás controlar tu genio...- hablaron al mismo tiempo Brick y Boomer

El ojiverde asintió aun nervioso

* * *

•Casa Matsubara•

-¡Si creen que voy a dejar que me pongan una falda, están dementes!- gritó Kaoru. Se encontraba en su habitación con sus amigas

-No vas a usar falda, tranquila...- habló Miyako revisando el closet de su amiga -Sólo buscaré algo adecuado para la ocasión...-

-Te diría que la primera regla de las primeras citas es no besarlo, pero ya lo hiciste así que olvídalo...- dijo Momoko mientras comía una paleta

La azabache se sonrojó, sus amigas la miraron pícaramente y rieron

-Otra cosa: háblale con honestidad acerca de como te sientes...- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Sólo se tú misma y ya...- dijo la ojirosa sonriendo

-Bien, con esto te verás hermosa- habló Miyako dándole unos jeans verde militar, una blusa verde limón, de botones y sin mangas junto con una corbata roja, unas botas negras y un pequeño sombrero en tendencia del mismo color con algunos dibujos de calaveras.

Miyako y Momoko salieron de la habitación, otorgándole privacidad a su amiga

-¿Estás segura de qué es buena idea seguirlos?- preguntó la pelinaranja no muy convencida

-Es lo mejor, no podemos abandonar a Kaoru en una situación como esta...- contestó la rubia decidida

* * *

•Casa de Mojo•

Butch salía de su casa hecho un manojo de nervios. Llevaba puesto unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa verde, de botones y mangas largas, junto con unos vans en blanco y negro.

Sus hermanos lo veían desde la ventana. Ellos usaban jeans negros junto con unas camisas cada uno de su color, y unos converses blancos

-Muy bien vámonos...- comenzó a decir Brick pero Boomer lo jaló del cuello de su camisa -¿Qué?-

-La gorra...- dijo el rubio extendiendo una mano

-Pero es mi favorita...- dijo el ojirojo quitándose la gorra y abrazándola. El ojiazul se la arrebató y la guardó en el armario de su hermano

El pelinaranja miró con tristeza. Después se ató en una pequeña coleta su cabello mientras el rubio se acomodó su cabello con las puntas hacia abajo.

Los dos Rowdy tomaron unas gafas oscuras y salieron sigilosamente de la casa.

Butch caminaba hacia la casa de su ahora novia. Al llegar respiró profundamente y tocó un par de veces la puerta. La mamá de la ojiverde abrió

-Hola...- saludó la mujer con una sonrisa -¿Buscas a Kaoru, verdad?-

El ojiverde se sonrojó y asintió

-Pasa...- ofreció la señora Matsubara

El azabache entró un poco nervioso. Sin embargo, todo eso se desvaneció cuando la ojiverde salió de su habitación con una sonrisa

_Se ve hermosísima..._ pensó Butch ligeramente sonrojado

-Kaoru, te ves divina- exclamó su mamá tomando una foto

-¡Mamá!- reclamó la azabache sonrojada

-¿No me presentarás a tu amigo?- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa pícara

-Sobre eso...- comenzó a hablar la ojiverde nerviosa -El es Butch y el es mi...- aclaró su garganta -Mi... Mi novio...-

-¡Qué hermoso, mi hija tiene novio! ¡No puedo creerlo!- decía la mujer tomando fotos con algunas lágrimas. -Yo soy la madre de Kaoru- extendió una mano hacia el azabache. El la tomó con una sonrisa

-No quiero entretenerlos más, vayan a divertirse...- dijo la señora Matsubara sonriendo mientras los ojiverdes salían

-Fue un placer conocerla- dijo el azabache sonriendo

-El placer fue mío, querido...- dijo la madre de Kaoru despidiéndose con la mano -¡Diviértanse!-

Ambos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente

-Y bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó Butch con una sonrisa

Kaoru pareció pensarlo

-Podríamos ir a la pista de Skate...- respondió sonriendo

-Muy bien, para allá vamos...- dijo el ojiverde tomando la mano de ella y salieron corriendo hacia el lugar

-Se dirigen hacia la pista skate...- murmuró Momoko detrás de un arbusto. Traía puesta una falda roja a medio muslo (debajo de ella traía puesto un short negro), una blusa rosa con detalles rojos de manga corta, calcetas blancas y converses rosas. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto

-Muy bien, vamos...- susurró Miyako. Ella traía puesto un vestido corto, celeste con detalles en azul oscuro, calcetas arriba de la rodilla en el mismo color que los detalles y botas color café claro. Llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta de lado.

Ambas jóvenes salieron de su escondite cubriéndose la cara con unos enormes algodones de azúcar.

* * *

-Explosive Boomer a Hard Brick, ¿Me copias?- habló cierto rubio a su hermano

-Boomer... No es necesario que digas eso...- dijo el pelinaranja rodando los ojos

-Lo siento, es que siempre quise decirlo- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo -Creo que se dirigen al centro skate-

-Vámonos volando, así llegaremos antes que ellos...- ordenó el ojirojo. Los dos chicos se transformaron y se dirigieron al dichoso lugar

* * *

-No puedo creerlo...- murmuraba el líder de la Banda Gangrena mientras caminaba por una acera recordando las órdenes que había recibido hace unos momentos

**Flash Back**

**-Todos sabemos que la relación entre esas mocosas y esos imbéciles complican las cosas...- comenzó a hablar Victoria -Así que necesitamos romperla...- **

**-¿Y qué se supone que deba hacer yo?- preguntó Ace**

**-Ace... Eres muy astuto... Por eso eres el líder de tu Banda, ¿No?- habló la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa - Debes ingeniártelas para hacer algo. Por el momento quiero que vayas a observarlos y después, si es posible hagas algo útil...- **

**-De acuerdo...- aceptó el chico**

**-Por cierto... Hablaremos luego de un asunto- dijo Victoria -No todos en tu banda resultan útiles...-**

**Fin del Flash Back**

_¿Y cómo se supone que encontraré a esos idiotas?_ se preguntó Ace. A lo lejos vio a dos figuras familiares y sonrió con maldad siguiéndolos

-Creo que me divertiré un rato...- murmuró para si mismo

* * *

Brick y Boomer llegaron a la pista, cerca de ahí había una banca y sentaron. Sacaron de sus bolsillos unas páginas de periódico y comenzaron a "leer".

Los azabaches llegaron entre risas tomados de las manos y con un par de patinetas.

-¿Sabes usar una patineta?- preguntó Kaoru

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí, nena- respondió Butch guiñando un ojo coquetamente. La ojiverde frunció el seño sonrojada

El azabache tomó una de las patinetas y comenzó a hacer unos trucos para sorpresa de Kaoru.

Finalizó con una sonrisa orgullosa

-Nada mal...- admitió Kaoru -Pero veamos si puedes mejorar esto...- la chica hizo algunos trucos diferentes a los de Butch, quien la miraba como idiota

_Se ve tan hermosa haciendo esos movimientos... Es increíble..._ pensó el ojiverde

Momoko y Miyako habían llegado a la pista. Ambas traían patinetas. La ojirosa usaba una gorra mientras que la rubia llevaba un gorrito

-¿Crees que pasemos desapercibidas con esto?- preguntó la pelinaranja

La ojiazul asintió -Parece que se la están pasando muy bien...- comentó con una sonrisa observando desde lejos a la pareja.

-Te reto...- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo con suficiencia -Veamos quien hace mejores movimientos...-

-De acuerdo...- aceptó la azabache sonriendo de la misma forma.

Ambos se prepararon

Butch hizo la cuenta

-1... 2... 3...- los dos jóvenes se lanzaron en sus respectivas patinetas y comenzaron una competencia

-Veamos si siguen divirtiéndose después de todo...- dijo Ace con malicia escondido entre las sombras...

Momoko sonrió observando a los azabaches, pero su sonrisa se quitó en cuanto se percató de la presencia del líder de la Banda Gangrena.

-¡Miyako, Ace está aquí!- le dijo a su amiga

La rubia se puso seria. -Yo me encargaré de el, vigila que no les pase nada a ellos...- dijo con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo...- asintió la pelinaranja

Miyako corrió hacia un callejón y se transformó

-¡Rolling Bubbles!-

Voló hacia donde estaba Ace. El líder de la Banda Gangrena estaba lanzando sus cartas hacia la pareja.

Bubbles impidió que llegaran con algunas burbujas

Ace miró extrañado lo que sucedía, siguió lanzando más cartas

-¡Come burbujas!- exclamó la rubia evitando que las cartas llegaran a sus amigos.

Un poco desesperada lanzó su sopla-burbujas contra el líder de la Banda Gangrena, golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y decidió regresar con Momoko.

* * *

La ojirosa por su parte, notó que había quedado una carta de Ace cerca de la pareja. Miró nerviosa la patineta que tenía bajo sus pies y con un poco de valor fue hacia la pista a recoger la carta.

La joven no sabía andar en patineta, pero con algunos movimientos logró llegar hasta su objetivo y lo quitó del camino.

Cierto joven ojirojo la observó profundamente sin reconocerla

La pelinaranja sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Bubbles. Sin embargo, en el trayecto se cayó.

Kaoru y Butch por evitar chocar con la chica, cayeron uno encima del otro con los rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia

-Lo siento...- se disculpó Kaoru sonrojada. Se encontraba encima del ojiverde

-No hay problema...- dijo Butch ligeramente sonrojado y con un "pequeño" problema

Se perdieron mirándose mutuamente en sus ojos, recordando un pequeño momento...

**Flash back (*N/A: sucedió en Five Days)**

**Después de que los Rowdy y las Powerpuff derrotaran e l robot de Mojo, los 6 jóvenes bajaron lentamente al suelo.**

**-Creo... Que esto quiere decir que nos quedamos sin vehículo- dijo Boomer en tono triste haciendo que todos se rieran**

**-Me pregunto... Que hizo Mojo para que su nave se transformará así... - dijo Buttercup, estaba debajo de la rama de un árbol, la cual se estaba partiendo y se iba a cayendo. El único en percatarse de eso fue el ojiverde**

**-¡Buttercup, cuidado!- dijo Butch, empujando a Buttercup antes de que la rama cayera por completo.**

**La empujó muy fuerte que ambos rodaron, al final Buttercup estaba encima de Butch, quedando así labios con labios. Ambos estaban demasiado rojos, como tomates**

**La azabache se quitó lo más pronto, algo aturdida por la situación**

**-Lo... Lo si... Lo siento, Butch, no... No era mi intención... Que tu... Que yo... Que...- trató de decir Buttercup pero fue interrumpida**

**-Butch, Buttercup, ¿Están bien?- preguntó Blossom**

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡Auu!- se quejó la ojirosa incorporándose mientras la rubia reía a lo lejos. Al llegar con ella, le entregó la carta y Bubbles la lanzó hacia las estrellas.

La ojiazul se des-transformó y regresaron a la pista

* * *

-Explosive Boomer a Hard Brick, ¿Me copias?- habló Boomer bajando un poco el periódico que "leía"

-Boomer, deja de decir eso...- pidió el pelinaranja fastidiado

-Es que suena genial...- dijo el ojiazul riendo -Todo es miel sobre hojuelas...- agregó mirando a Butch que era ayudado a levantarse por la ojiverde. Ambos seguían sonrojados -Parece que no hay nada de que alarmarse-

-¿Quieres ir a comer?- preguntó el azabache un poco nervioso

Kaoru asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro comercial

-Se van...- murmuró Brick -Hay que movernos, puede que Butch necesité nuestra ayuda...- El y el rubio comenzaron a caminar a una prudente distancia de la pareja

-Hay que mantenernos cerca de ellos. Después de lo que pasó, no podemos dejar que alguien arruine la cita de Kaoru...- ordenó la ojirosa. Ambas Powerpuff se transformaron y siguieron a sus amigos por el cielo

* * *

Ace se despertó sobándose la nuca _¿Qué fue lo que pasó? _pensaba

Vio que los ojiverdes se retiraban del lugar. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y se dispuso a seguirlos entre las sombras.

* * *

Butch y Kaoru caminaban en silencio. A veces sus hombros y manos se rozaban causando agradables sensaciones en ellos. Poco a poco sus manos se fueron entrelazando. Sus corazones se aceleraron mientras un pequeño rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. En sus estómagos sentían miles de aleteos, no sabían si era por el hambre o la sensación de estar juntos.

-Bien, no debemos despegar la vista de ellos...- ordenó Momoko al llegar al centro comercial. Miyako asintió, buscaban con la vista a sus amigos. -¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es el cómic más reciente de Galacticman!- exclamó la ojirosa, tomó de la mano a la rubia y entraron a una tienda de cómics y mangas sin percatarse de los ojiverdes

Ellos llegaron a un local de pizzas. Entraron y ordenaron una pequeña.

Platicaban animadamente desde sus gustos (ya saben, música, películas, etc.) hasta sus miedos...

-No te vayas a burlar...- dijo Kaoru en tono serio

-No lo haré...- dijo Butch con una sonrisa

La ojiverde suspiró -Le temo a los fantasmas...- dijo con la cabeza gacha

El azabache la miró con una sonrisa -No tiene nada de malo...- dijo -Es patético temerle a las niñas por pensar que tienen piojos- agregó aun sonriendo

Kaoru lo miró y ambos comenzaron a reír. Se miraron profundamente a los ojos con una sonrisa

* * *

Ace se encontraba en un local cerrado _Veamos si aun sonríen..._

Sacó una pequeña hamburguesa y un polvo negro salió de su mano. La hamburguesa creció demasiado. Tenía un rostro deforme y grandes colmillos.

Le ordenó que atacara a los azabaches y esta obedeció. Al verla, varios paseantes salieron corriendo

Boomer y Brick llegaron al centro comercial en cuanto la hamburguesa viviente iba a atacar el local. Ambos chicos se transformaron

-¡Explosive Boomer!-

-¡Hard Brick!-

Los dos Rowdy se pusieron en posición de pelea. El ojirojo lanzó su boomerang

-¡Flash Boomerang!-

El arma distrajo a la extraña "criatura". Miró al pelinaranja con odio y decidió atacarlo.

Boomer la golpeó con muchísima, fuerza tirándola por un momento

-¡No, pedazo de carne con patas! ¡A ellos no tienes que atacar!- exclamó Ace -¡Es a ellos!- señaló a los ojiverdes que se encontraban platicando tranquilamente

El pelinaranja lanzó su boomerang hacia la hamburguesa varias veces más atrayendo su atención. Le guiñó un ojo a su hermano menor y preparó un ataque.

-¡Boomer!- habló lanzando su ataque hacia el rubio mientras este lo golpeaba con su bate deshaciendo a la criatura en segundos.

El líder de la Banda Gangrena comenzó a escapar, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Boomer

-Bien, hay que mantenernos a distancia...- habló Brick y el ojiazul asintió. Los dos chicos se acercaron a una banca a sentarse

* * *

Momoko y Miyako salieron de la tienda de cómics

-Te dije que no pasaría nada, ¿Lo ves?- habló la ojirosa mientras comía un helado -Todo está en orden...-

-Supongo que tienes razón...- dijo la rubia mientras comía un helado -Mira, ya están saliendo...-

-Muy bien, vámonos...- dijo la pelinaranja comenzando a caminar

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó Butch

-No sé, ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?- contestó Kaoru

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó el ojiverde, tomó la azabache y comenzaron a caminar hacia el cine

-Van al cine...- informó Brick. El y Boomer caminaron detrás de ellos.

Butch compró las entradas y después las palomitas, refrescos y dulces.

Los azabaches escogieron una película de acción en 3D

Momoko y Miyako compraron las entradas y unas palomitas de maíz. Con ellas cubrieron sus caras.

Brick y Boomer ya habían comprado las entradas y estaban formados para entrar.

Los 6 jóvenes entraron a la sala y comenzaron a ver la película sin contratiempos e interrupciones.

La película fue un poco sangrienta, Miyako cubría su cara con las palomitas al igual que Boomer. Momoko encontró más interesante comer los dulces mientras que Brick se había quedado dormido.

Al terminar, los ojiverdes salieron tomados de las manos.

-Se ven realmente hermosos- comentó Miyako con una sonrisa mientras Momoko asentía del mismo modo

-Todo va bien...- habló Boomer sonriendo

-Parece que si...- dijo Brick

Los azabaches comenzaron a caminar mientras platicaban acerca de la película. Sus amigos los seguían a cierta distancia.

Llegaron a una pequeña feria.

Entraron una pequeña cabina de fotos.

Al salir, la máquina les entregó las fotos: en la primera Butch tenía su brazo alrededor del hombro de Kaoru y ambos sonreían, en la segunda Kaoru abrazaba del cuello a Butch mientras hacia el signo de amor y paz, los dos tenían una enorme sonrisa, en la tercera Butch tenía un dedo en su nariz mientras Kaoru tenía los ojos cerrados y mostraba la lengua. Finalmente, en la cuarta salía Kaoru besando en la mejilla a un sonrojado Butch.

La ojiverde guardó la tira de fotos en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Se dirigieron hacia un juego mecánico.

Sus amigos los seguían a una distancia prudencial (Las Powerpuff no se habían percatado de la presencia de los Rowdy, y viceversa). En ocasiones subían en los juegos donde la pareja lo hacía, dejando como resultado a unas muy mareadas chicas.

-Se subieron a la montaña rusa...- comentó la ojirosa sosteniendo su estómago

-No creo soportar una atracción más...- dijo la rubia de la misma forma

Ambas jóvenes se detuvieron unos momentos y se sentaron en una banca.

En eso notaron como Ace se aparecía entre las sombras y se dirigía hacia los azabaches. Las dos Powerpuff se transformaron aprovechando la ausencia de las personas

-¡Hyper Blossom!-

-¡Rolling Bubbles!-

-¿Qué no le bastó en la pista de Skate?- negó con la cabeza la pelinaranja

El líder de la Banda Gangrena iba atacar a Butch, pero el yoyo de Blossom lo impidió. Volteó a verla furioso

-Suéltame mocosa...- pidió Ace groseramente

-Mejor aléjate de aquí...- pidió la ojirosa del mismo modo

El chico se liberó del agarre de la pelinaranja y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, pero la ojiazul lo atacó

-¡Burbujas de Champagne!-

Ace comenzó a pelear con las dos chicas.

* * *

La pareja disfrutaba de la montaña rusa, alzando los brazos y gritando a todo pulmón. Un par de asientos atrás se encontraban los hermanos de Butch. Ambos alzaban los brazos divertidos

-¡Creo que esto es lo mejor de toda la cita!- dijo Brick dirigiéndose a Boomer

* * *

Las chicas continuaban peleando con Ace.

-Muy bien organicemos un ataque en equipo...- ordenó Blossom

-De acuerdo...- asintió Bubbles y lanzó un fuerte ataque hacia la ojirosa. Ella lo recibió con su yoyo

-Sólo lo diré una vez...- comenzó a hablar la pelinaranja -¡Deja en paz a nuestra amiga!- exclamó lanzando el poderoso ataque hacia Ace. El chico salió volando muy lejos del lugar.

Las dos Powerpuff suspiraron cansadas y se des-transformaron

* * *

-¡Fue genial! Deberíamos subirnos de nuevo otro día...- comentó el ojiverde en cuanto salieron de la atracción

-Claro...- respondió la azabache sonriendo -Parece que pronto se oscurecerá...- agregó mirando el horizonte

-Vamos por un café...- sugirió Butch

-De acuerdo...- aceptó la ojiverde

La pareja se dirigió a un café-karaoke

Se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada. Una gentil mesera les pidió su orden y los atendió enseguida.

-Sabes...- comenzó a hablar Kaoru después de haberle dado un sorbo a su malteada de chocolate -Nunca me la había pasado tan bien, claro, a excepción de las vacaciones pasadas...- se sonrojó un poco.

Butch también se sonrojó y sonrió -Yo también me la pasé de lo mejor hoy...- dijo posando su mano sobre una mano de la ojiverde

* * *

-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido para olvidar la cámara?- se preguntó el ojirojo mientras miraba a su hermano con su cuñada. Ellos se habían sentado algo alejados de Butch y Kaoru

-Oye Brick, ¿No has notado que esas chicas han estado en los mismos lugares que nosotros?- comentó el rubio mirando a una joven pelinaranja y otra rubia

-Ahora que lo mencionas... Si...- respondió Brick mirándolas con detenimiento.

* * *

-¡Este día ha sido agotador!...- exclamó Momoko dándole un sorbo a su smoothie de fresa

-Lo sé...- dijo la rubia con pesadez. De repente sonrió -Al menos Kaoru se la ha pasado sensacional...-

La ojirosa sonrió. Un chico de aproximadamente 25 años tocó su hombro

-Hola amiga. Perdón por interrumpirte, pero tu fuiste escogida para cantar...- dijo el joven con una sonrisa

-Pe... Pe... Pe... Pero yo...- comenzó a decir la pelinaranja

-Tranquila, sólo es una canción y la letra aparecerá en la pantalla- explicó el chico entregándole un micrófono

Momoko suspiró, volteó a ver a Miyako quien sonreía asintiendo, giró su vista hacia los azabaches y sonrió _Para ustedes..._

Con una linda sonrisa, la ojirosa comenzó a cantar

_-Hoy quiero gritarlo, me sobran las palabras -_

Volteó a ver a los azabaches, ambos se miraban profundamente

_-Hoy llegó el tiempo de liberar mis sentimientos-_

Pareciera que los dos se hablaran con los ojos

_-Arma letal, te quiero amar, complicidad esta noche-_

Brick miró profundamente a la pelinaranja mientras cantaba...

_-Déjame entrar, sin preguntar, ser tu mitad esta noche-_

Ella percibió su mirada, giró su vista hacia el y sonrió

_-Es que no enamorarme de ti es inevitable -_

El ojirojo se sonrojó. Boomer se burló de el

_-Quiero pero no puedo resistir este sentimiento -_

La rubia miraba a Momoko, al escuchar las risas del ojiazul giró su vista y lo saludó agitando la mano

_-Solo pienso en dibujar mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo-_

El rubio corrió a saludar a su novia. Le dio un casto beso los labios

_-Es que no enamorarme de ti es inevitable-_

El pelinaranja miró a su novia con una sonrisa

_-Hoy debo quedarme muy lejos de tus labios_

_Si estás tan cerca, no controlo esto que siento- _

Mientras tanto, los ojiverdes disfrutaban de la atmósfera sin percatarse de sus amigos...

_-Arma letal, te quiero amar, un beso basta esta noche_

_Dejarme entrar, nadie sabrá, hay que soñar esta noche_

_Es que no enamorarme de ti es inevitable-_

Los dos azabaches sentían una cálida sensación en sus pechos

_-Quiero pero no puedo resistir este sentimiento _

_Solo pienso en dibujar mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo-_

Ninguno había sentido esa clase de sensaciones tan agradables

_-Es que no enamorarme de ti es inevitable-_

Kaoru y Butch se miraban perdidamente a los ojos

_-Tu boca dice ven, tus besos dicen ven, tus ojos me derriten, baby-_

_-Es inevitable-_

Como si fuera un impulso, sus rostros se fueron acercando, a tal grado de sentir sus respiraciones

_-Tus manos dicen ven, tu cuerpo dice ven, tus brazos son peligro, baby-_

_-Es inevitable-_

Cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios en un tímido beso que poco a poco se volvió intenso

_-Es que no enamorarme de ti es inevitable_

_Quiero pero no puedo resistir este sentimiento-_

Miyako sonrió y le alzó el pulgar a su amiga

_-Solo pienso en dibujar mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo-_

La ojirosa sonrió guiñando un ojo al pelinaranja

_-Es que no enamorarme de ti es inevitable-_

La gente aplaudió entusiasmada, Momoko agradeció, se acercó a su novio y este la recibió con un beso.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el ojiazul mientras salían

-Nos encargamos de que la cita de Kaoru y Butch saliera a la perfección- contestó la rubia

-Eso no es cierto, nosotros nos encargamos de eso- dijo el ojirojo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Estás mal, fuimos nosotras...- reclamó la ojirosa

Comenzó una pequeña discusión entre ambos líderes mientras los rubios miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

Los ojiverdes salieron del café y una pequeña lluvia comenzó.

Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a correr mientras reían.

Llegaron a la casa de la ojiverde algo mojados

-Gracias por este día...- dijo Kaoru sonriendo

-Gracias a ti por aceptar la invitación...- dijo Butch del mismo modo

Ambos rieron

La ojiverde depositó un suave beso en los labios del azabache, sorprendiéndolo

-Descansa...- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su casa

-Tu también...- respondió el ojiverde un poco ido, sonriendo como tonto.

Corrió a su casa y llegó con una sonrisa

-Al parecer a Romeo le fue muy bien con Julieta...- habló Boomer en tono pícaro

-¡Fue mejor que bien! ¡Kaoru es increíble!- dijo Butch con una sonrisa y suspiró

-Eso es genial...- dijo Brick sonriendo -Mañana debemos ir con el Profesor Utonium, así que volverás a ver a Julieta...- agregó

•Afueras de la ciudad•

-Al parecer no te fue muy bien...- habló Victoria con burla

-¿Yo que iba a saber que esos 4 estarían por ahí?- dijo Ace sobando su nuca

La pelirroja se puso seria -Para nuestra mala suerte se están volviendo más fuertes- dijo

-¿No tienes los poderes suficientes para derrotarlas?- se burló el líder de la Banda Gangrena

Victoria le lanzó una mirada asesina -No... He entrenado por 3 años mis poderes como para que me digas eso...- dijo -Más vale que te esfuerces o te pasará lo mismo que ellos...- agregó señalando unas especies de burbujas negras donde se encontraban el gran Billy, el pequeño Arturo y Genio. Los tres estaban en una especie de trance

Ace asintió seriamente y se fue...

-¿Tres años? ¿Es enserio?- preguntó el aura de Him

-Aunque no lo creas... En cuanto obtuve los poderes sabía que no debía desperdiciarlos...- respondió la pelirroja con suficiencia -Y mantenerlos ocultos fue mejor de lo que esperaba...-

* * *

Notas: La cancion es Inevitable de Dulce María

Holis, aquí Luna C: dejando el cap 9

Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews :D

Matsubara Kaoru: Muchas gracias por tu review C: espero te guste el nuevo capi

Miss Wounds: Muchas gracias por tu lindo review, C: ojalá te guste el cap

Mi-Nombre-Es: Muchísimas gracias por tu review C:

WakaiSenshi: Muchas gracias por tu review C: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior

LocaPorLosRRBZ: Muchas gracias por tu review C: espero te guste el cap

Yolotsin Xochitl: Muchas gracias por tu lindo review C: Me alegran que te gusten las canciones

Ya saben: Dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, tomatazos, se aceptan ;)

Besos, Luna


	10. ¿QUIÉN ES?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, algunos nombres, las canciones y las transformaciones de los chicos no me pertenecen.

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

¿QUIÉN ES?

•Laboratorio del Profesor Utonio•

Al día siguiente, las Powerpuff y los Rowdy se encontraban reunidos con el Profesor y Ken. Además, se encontraban Dai, Miko y Kuriko

-He de admitir que los laboratorios Shirogane tienen muy buena tecnología...- dijo el Profesor mientras observaba una de las armas de Miko

-Gracias- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, estaba tomada de la mano de Dai

-Quiero agradecerles a ustedes dos por haber ayudado a las chicas y los chicos- habló el Profesor dirigiéndose a ellos

-Sabe que haría lo que fuera por mi hermana- dijo Dai alborotando el cabello de Kaoru

-¿Tenemos información acerca del ataque del viernes?- preguntó el Profesor

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza

-El viernes nos atacaron la Banda Gangrena junto con Princesa y Sedusa...- explicó Miyako

-Además de una mujer...- añadió Kaoru

-¿Una mujer?- preguntó Ken

-Sí... Pero no pudimos verle el rostro, llevaba una máscara...- respondió Momoko

Miko hizo recuerdo de la pelea que había tenido con Princesa

-Vicky...- murmuró la ojilila

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dai mirándola

-La chica de cabello rojizo la llamó Vicky...- respondió la castaña

-¿Y eso que?- habló Butch

Kuriko negó con la cabeza -Vicky es el sobrenombre que le ponen a algunas chicas debido a su nombre...- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio -Puede ser Virginia ó Victoria...-

-Tendremos que investigar para obtener información, puede que esa pizca de datos nos sea útil...- habló el Profesor seriamente -Hay otra cosa de que hablar...- añadió con una sonrisa

-¿Qué sucede Profesor?- preguntó Boomer

-Gracias a los rayos Z blancos, sus heridas pueden curarse más rápido- explicó Ken sonriendo -Esto es debido a que los rayos se fusionaron con su ADN-

Los seis héroes miraron las zonas donde habían resultado heridos en su última batalla. Prácticamente habían desaparecido

-Además... Queremos felicitarlos por su nueva relación...- habló de nuevo Ken haciendo que los Rowdy y las Powerpuff se sonrojaran

-Gr... Gracias...- tartamudearon ellos

-Felicidades chicos, siempre supe que acabarían juntos- dijo el Profesor logrando que los chicos y las chicas se pusieran como tomates

-Así que ahora somos cuñados...- dijo Dai con una sonrisa

Butch tragó saliva -Eso creo...- dijo nervioso

Dai extendió una mano -Pues, bienvenido a la familia...-

El pelinegro tomó la mano con una sonrisa. Su ahora cuñado apretó su mano con demasiada (según Butch) fuerza.

-Dai...- murmuró Miko en tono de reproche y el chico bajó la fuerza del apretón

-Bien, quiero darles esto a ustedes dos...- habló el Profesor entregándoles a la castaña y al hermano de Kaoru unos relojes -Podrán comunicarse con nosotros en caso de problemas-

-Gracias...- respondieron ambos sonriendo

-Debemos irnos, Kaoru cuídate...- dijo Dai saliendo con la castaña del laboratorio

-Deberían decirle quien es Princesa...- dijo Kuriko mientras buscaba algo en la computadora de Ken

-Supongo que tienes razón...- dijo Momoko -Pronto hablaremos con ella...-

-Nos tenemos que ir Profesor, mañana iremos a una excursión y necesitamos prepararnos...- habló Miyako

-Nos mantendremos en contacto...- dijo Poochie sonriendo -Disfruten su viaje-

-Hasta luego...-se despidió el resto

-Yo iré a casa hasta tarde...- habló la ojinaranja

* * *

Las tres parejas salieron del laboratorio. Cada Rowdy abrazaba a su Powerpuff por los hombros. Tomaron distintos caminos

•Con los rojos y verdes•

-Yo se hacer mejores piruetas- dijo Butch con suficiencia

-Mientes, yo soy mejor...- dijo Kaoru del mismo modo

-No cambian...- murmuró Brick mientras a el y a su novia les bajaba una gotita por la cabeza.

De repente se vieron arrastrados por los azabaches hacia las pistas de patinaje

* * *

•Con los azules•

-¿Podrías acompañarme al centro comercial?- preguntó tímidamente Miyako

-Por supuesto- respondió Boomer sonriente -Tus deseos son órdenes...-

Ambos rubios llegaron pronto al centro. Miyako miraba los aparadores con una sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Boomer y entraron a distintas tiendas de ropa.

La rubia escogía algunas prendas y corría al probador. Boomer la esperaba pacientemente hasta que ella salía y pedía su opinión.

El rubio siempre la miraba con ojos y sonrisa de enamorado. Le decía lo hermosa que se veía logrando que la ojiazul se sonrojara.

Después de un largo recorrido por todas las tiendas, los rubios se dirigieron a casa de Miyako. Boomer se encargaba de llevar todo lo comprado

-¿Seguro que puedes con todo eso?- preguntó Miyako un poco preocupada

-No tienes que preocuparte, puedo con todo...- respondió Boomer sonriendo.

-Gracias Boomy...- dijo la ojiazul con una linda sonrisa

Pronto llegaron a la enorme casa. La abuela de Miyako los recibió en la entrada

-Hola Makoto, es un placer volver a verte- saludó sonriendo

-El placer es mío- respondió con una sonrisa el rubio

-Pasa, estoy segura de que mi nieta te llevó de un lado a otro-

La señora los hizo pasar al comedor

-Deben tener hambre...- habló -Por favor siéntense...-

Los dos rubios obedecieron

-Señora... Tengo que decirle algo...- comenzó a hablar el ojiazul un poco nervioso

-Dime Makoto...-

El rubio aclaró su garganta

-Bi... Bien, que... Quería pedirle permiso para salir con Miyako- dijo con nerviosismo pero decidido

La abuela sonrió con ternura -Pero querido... Ya te había dado mi permiso...-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó la rubia confundida

-Desde el día en que este guapo joven te salvó sin importar de aquel incidente de la escuela, supe que el haría cualquier cosa por ti...- explicó la anciana mientras Boomer/Makoto se sonrojaba al recordar ese día -Así que le dije que la forma de pagarle lo que había hecho por ti era dándole mi permiso...-

La ojiazul sonrió tiernamente.

La abuela comenzó a servirles un poco de comida. Si su nieta era feliz, ella también lo era.

* * *

•Laboratorio del Profesor•

-¿Cómo vas con tu investigación, Kuriko?- preguntó Ken con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la niña

-Hay alrededor de 300 Victorias y Virginias en la ciudad. Alrededor de 50 de ellas son pelirrojas. Y finalmente 10 están desaparecidas- respondió rápidamente la ojinaranja

-¿Investigaste todo eso?- preguntó Ken asombrado

Ella respondió con una sonrisa -Ahora solo falta analizar a cada una de las 10...- habló con seguridad

* * *

•Casa de Miyako•

-Muchas gracias por todo...- dijo el rubio despidiéndose de la abuela de Miyako

-De nada Makoto...- respondió la anciana abrazándolo -Vete con cuidado...-

-Hasta mañana...- se despidió la rubia besando la mejilla de su novio

-Hasta mañana...- se despidió el ojiazul con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa

* * *

•Laboratorio del Profesor•

-Hemos revisado todo y no hay ninguna pista...- suspiró derrotada la ojinaranja

-Aún falta ese...- dijo Poochie señalando un archivo

Kuriko hizo click en el y comenzó a leer

-Victoria Sanders, desapareció hace 3 años. Prestigiosa y muy famosa modelo, trabajaba con la diseñadora Coco Cheval. Fue vista por última vez en la empresa TTG después de una discusión con la diseñadora Coco Cheval. Realmente es o era una chica muy bella...-

-He oído el nombre de esa diseñadora...- comentó Ken mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla. Chasqueó los dedos -¡Claro!... Es una de las diseñadoras favoritas de Miyako. Ella y Momoko participaron en una pasarela de Coco.-

-Aquí hay algunas noticias relacionadas con la fecha en la que desapareció esta chica...- dijo Kuriko mirando algunos informes -Esta dice "Extraño incendio acaba con una de las mejores mansiones en la ciudad. No se reportan pérdidas humanas ni heridos"...-

-Curiosamente tiene la misma fecha en la que las chicas modelaron...- dijo Ken -Aquí hay otra: "Extractos de la Sustancia Z mandados por el Laboratorio de Nueva Saltadilla desaparecen sin dejar rastro"... Esos son los extractos que mi papá envió al Laboratorio de la ciudad vecina...-

-Interesante...- dijo Kuriko mientras leía -Debemos averiguar que pasó con esta chica...-

Tomó de la mano a Ken y ambos salieron corriendo, seguidos de Poochie

* * *

•Afueras de la ciudad•

Victoria miraba una foto de ella misma. Lucía bellísima con un vestido strappels en blanco y negro, pegado al cuerpo, resaltando así su figura

Un recuerdo vino a su mente...

**Flash Back**

**Hace tres años**

**-¡Ya llegó la mejor modelo del mundo!- habló la pelirroja con arrogancia**

**-No deberías sentirte la gran cosa siempre...- reprochó una modelo de cabello negro**

**-Me tienes envidia porque soy más hermosa que tú... Y porque seré la principal en la siguiente pasarela...- habló Victoria con suficiencia mientras se acomodaba su cabello**

**-¡Chicas, las Powerpuff Girls Z estarán aquí!- anunció sonriendo una chica castaña. Hubo grititos de emoción**

**-Esas chicas son muy monas, para su edad se ven divinas...- dijo otra con ternura**

**-No sé que le ven a esas mocosas. Se creen la gran cosa solo porque son súper heroínas, para mí, son sólo un trío de mocosas que quieren llamar la atención- dijo la pelirroja mirando su reflejo en un espejo**

**-Tienes celos porque son lindas y jóvenes... Y tú no eras así antes, ¿Verdad?- dijo una chica rubia enarcando una ceja**

**Ese comentario molestó a Victoria de sobremanera -¿Porque debería tener celos de esas estúpidas? Yo soy más hermosa que la misma señorita Bello. Que se les quede grabado...- dijo arrogante**

**Entró a la oficina de su jefa sonriendo falsamente**

**-¡Hola Coco! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo entusiasta**

**-Bien, gracias. Victoria... Tengo que decirte algo...- dijo la mujer**

**-Dime...-**

**-Bien, las Powerpuff Girls Z estarán en la pasarela hoy...- dijo Coco con una sonrisa**

**A Victoria le dio un tic en el ojo derecho -¿Cómo?- preguntó en shock**

**-Si, ellas participarán en la pasarela. La hice dedicada a ellas...- dijo sonriendo -Eso quiere decir...-comenzó nerviosamente**

**-Que yo no participaré- dijo la pelirroja furiosa**

**-Espero lo entiendas Victoria... Será un honor tenerlas aquí...- dijo Coco**

**-Ósea que mi trabajo no importa...- reclamó la pelirroja**

**-No lo malinterpretes, tu trabajo es muy importante...-**

**-¡Nada de lo que he hecho para ti te ha importado!- siguió reclamando Victoria más molesta -¡Soy demasiado buena para ti y tu estúpido grupo!**

**-¡Victoria!- exclamó la mujer**

**-¡Púdrete junto con esto!- dijo la pelirroja y salió hecha una fiera hacia su casa. Sentía su sangre hervir. Todo había sido culpa de esas mocosas...**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Miró con desprecio la foto mientras esta se quemaba en sus manos lentamente

-¿Molesta, Vicky?- preguntó Him

-Sólo un poco...- respondió la pelirroja

-Eso es bueno...- dijo Him -Por cierto, Princesa saldrá de excursión...-

-Ya le dije que se encargue de las odiosas mientras dure el viaje...- dijo tirando algunas cenizas que se encontraban en su mano

* * *

•En la empresa TTG•

-...Era muy envidiosa...- dijo una chica rubia

Kuriko, Poochie y Ken asintieron, mientras continuaba

-Era vanidosa, creída, egocéntrica... Pero sobretodo, rencorosa...- dijo una chica de cabello negro

-Era muy solitaria...- dijo otra -Sentía que nadie merecía su atención-

-Nunca volvimos a saber de ella después de ese día...- dijo una chica castaña -No sabemos que sucedió con ella...-

-Muchas gracias por su información- dijo Kuriko con una sonrisa

-De nada pequeños- dijo la chica rubia viéndolos con ternura

Salieron de la empresa y se subieron a una pequeña moto aérea de Ken

-No hay buena referencia acerca de esa chica...- dijo Poochie

-¿Y si no tiene nada que ver?- preguntó Ken

-Tengo la corazonada de que ella esta relacionada con esto...- dijo Kuriko segura -Pu... ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?- preguntó tímidamente con un rubor en sus mejillas

-Cla... Claro...- contestó Ken sonrojado

Kuriko abrazó fuertemente a Ken y Poochie rio por lo bajo

Llegaron a casa de la ojinaranja

-Gracias Ken...- dijo Kuriko tímidamente -Nos vemos mañana...- se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós Kuriko...- dijo suspirando mientras Poochie sonreía

Ambos escucharon un carraspeoy voltearon encontrándose con Momoko y Brick. Ellos miraban a Ken pícaramente

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- preguntó el niño alterado

Momoko rio -Aún no me pides permiso para salir con mi hermana...- dijo pícaramente logrando que Ken se pusiera rojo

-¿Donde estuvieron?- preguntó Ken tratando de desviarse del tema

-Fuimos a ver a Kaoru y Butch patinar. Aunque sean novios no dejan de ser competitivos...- explicó Brick

-Además, Brick me enseñó a usar la patineta- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

-Ya me voy... Te veo mañana...- dijo el ojirojo dándole un beso en los labios de la ojirosa -Descansa...-

-Tú también...- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa -Muy bien Ken...- comenzó a hablar pero el chico ya se había ido -¿A dónde fue?-

Se encogió de hombros y entró a su casa decidida a sacarle la sopa a su pequeña hermana

* * *

Luna aquí

Lo siento, una disculpa por el cap tan corto y por la tardada actualización. Tuve algunas complicaciones, además se acerca mi inicio de clases. Espero les guste. Tal vez tarde en actualizar, pero no dejaré la historia C:

Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews :D

Matsubara Kaoru: Muchas gracias por tu review C: Me alegra que te gustara el cap

WakaiSenshi: Muchas gracias por tu review C: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior

Yolotsin Xóchitl: Muchas gracias por tu lindo review C: Dentro de poco vendrán las citas de los demás

Yumi-happy: Muchas gracias por tu review :) Me alegra que les haya gustado el cap :D

Rin music: Muchas gracias por tu review :) me alegra que te guste el fic

También agradezco sus Follows y Favs

Ya saben: Dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, tomatazos, se aceptan ;)

Besos, Luna


	11. PRIMERA CITA (Rojos)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, las transformaciones de los chicos y la canción no me pertenecen

_En cursiva son pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o Flash Backs**

_En cursiva y subrayado son letras de canciones_

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

PRIMERA CITA (Rojos)

•El lunes en la escuela•

-Muy bien, en orden jóvenes- decía la señorita Keane sonriendo -Por favor, muestren los permisos. Sin empujar-

Las Powerpuff y los Rowdyruff avanzaban para subir

-¿Cuántos días estaremos ahí?- preguntó el menor de los Rowdy

-Tres días- respondió Miyako sonriendo

Casi hasta el final de la fila se encontraba Himeko. Recordaba las órdenes que había recibido dos días atrás...

**Flash Back**

**-¿Así que habrá una excursión escolar?- preguntó Victoria con malicia**

**-Si- respondió la menor de las Shirogane**

**-Muy bien... Quiero que te encargues de las entrometidas. Echa a perder sus planes, arruínales sus días. Pero sobretodo... Termina la relación de ellas con los Rowdyruff Boys...-**

**-De acuerdo- aceptó la joven**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Himeko suspiró y sonrió con superioridad... _Todo sea por que Bricky se fije en mí..._ pensó

Subió al autobús y notó un asiento libre a lado del ojirojo. Comenzó a caminar hacia el asiento pero Momoko lo ocupó primero. El ojirojo sonrió.

-Ashh...- murmuró con molestia Himeko al ver la sonrisa de la ojirosa al sentarse con Brick

No le quedó de otra que sentarse en otro asiento.

El vehículo comenzó a avanzar

Mientras, las Powerpuff platicaban entre ellas (Miyako y Kaoru se encontraban adelante de los pelinaranjas, mientras que Boomer y Butch atrás)

-¡Este viaje será estupendo! Nada mejor como cuidar el medio ambiente- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia

Mientras tanto, los Rowdy susurraban

-¿Me podrían ayudar? Es que quiero salir con Momoko... Ya saben...- habló el ojirojo un poco sonrojado logrando unas risas por parte de sus hermanos

-Creí que nunca lo dirías- dijo Butch sonriendo -Tranquilo socio. Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos-

-Gracias chicos- sonrió Brick

_Así que tendrán una cita... Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé_... pensó Himeko con una sonrisa maliciosa

Después de un rato de pláticas, el sueño venció algunos alumnos, incluyendo a los Rowdy.

El ojirojo recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la ojirosa. Ella lo miraba con ternura, hasta que escuchó unas risitas por parte de sus amigas, que la miraban con picardía. Momoko se puso más roja que su lazo, aumentando las risas de sus amigas.

Después de un largo viaje, el grupo de la señorita Keane llegó al hotel donde se hospedarían

-Muy bien, compartirán habitación en grupos de tres. No quiero hormonas alborotadas...- dijo la profesora seriamente -En cuanto sea mediodía iremos a la playa a comenzar nuestras labores-

Todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a las habitaciones. Las Powerpuff se encontraban en su habitación

-Miren que bonita vista- comentó Miyako mirando por la ventana

-Eso no es nada, las camas están súper cómodas- habló Kaoru con una sonrisa mientras se acostaba

Momoko salió del baño de la habitación. Se había cambiado el uniforme y ahora traía puesto un short de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes blanca con detalles en rosa y un par de sandalias rosas

-La señorita Keane dijo que nos reuniéramos en la playa- dijo la ojirosa

-¡Cierto!- exclamó la rubia corriendo hacia el baño. Salió después de algunos minutos, usaba un short azul pastel, una blusa de tirantes en azul celeste, sandalias blancas y un sombrero beige. Le entregó unos similares a sus dos amigas

Kaoru fue a cambiarse y salió con un short beige, una blusa de tirantes verde claro con detalles en verde oscuro, y sandalias blancas

Las tres bajaron hacia la playa donde la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban reunidos.

Los Rowdy estaban esperándolas, llevaban puesto unos pantalones cortos beige, cada uno traía puesta una playera de tirantes en su color favorito. Además de unas sandalias cafés.

Las chicas se encontraron con ellos

La señorita Keane les dio instrucciones a los jóvenes. Entregó algunas bolsas y pidió que comenzaran

Himeko recogía con repulsión la basura.

Las Powerpuff hicieron equipo con los Rowdy. Los seis acabaron pronto y entregaron las bolsas a la maestra

-Muy bien chicos, hicieron un excelente trabajo...- felicitó la señorita Keane con una sonrisa -Tienen tiempo libre. Pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero no salgan del hotel-

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia las habitaciones

-Momoko...- habló Brick un poco nervioso y sonrojado

-Dime...- dijo la ojirosa con una sonrisa mientras sus amigas se adelantaban. Se detuvo para escuchar al chico

-Me preguntaba... Si tú... Quisieras salir conmigo, hoy- dijo el pelinaranja un poco nervioso rascando su nuca

El corazón de Momoko se aceleró -S... Si, me encantaría- respondió la ojirosa con un poco de rubor en las mejillas

-¿Te parece bien si nos vemos dentro de una hora en la recepción?- preguntó el ojirojo un poco más seguro

-Si, está bien...- respondió la pelinaranja con una sonrisa

-Bien, nos vemos luego- dijo Brick comenzando a caminar

-Si...- dijo Momoko caminando hacia su habitación

En cuánto llegaron, ambos pelinaranjas gritaron con una sonrisa:

-¡Voy a tener una cita con Brick/Momoko!-

* * *

•Habitación de las chicas•

Las amigas de la ojirosa sonrieron

-Eso es hermoso, Momoko- dijo Miyako abrazando a su amiga

-He soñado con este día desde siempre- decía la pelinaranja con ojos de corazón -¿Pero que voy a ponerme? ¿Qué voy hacer?-

-Tranquila, ahora solucionaremos eso...- dijo Miyako dirigiéndose hacia la maleta de Momoko -Ve a quitarte la arena de la playa-

La ojirosa obedeció y se dirigió al baño

-Vamos a seguirlos...- murmuró la rubia seriamente

-¿Hablas enserio?- preguntó la ojiverde sorprendida -¿Porque?-

-Himeko no me da buena espina... Últimamente analiza mucho a Momoko y Brick...- respondió la ojiazul

-Tal vez esté planeando algo contra ellos...- dijo Kaoru entendiendo a su amiga

-Tengo esa sospecha…- murmuró la ojiazul

* * *

•Habitación de los chicos•

El pelinaranja se había ido a tomar una ducha, mientras tanto; el ojiazul le contaba algo a su hermano mediano...

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que tú y Brick me espiaron en toda mi cita?!- exclamó Butch un poco sonrojado

Boomer en respuesta solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente -Era por tu bien, no dejaríamos que lo arruinaras, o que alguien más lo hiciera- se excuso

-Si lo pones de esa forma...- dijo el ojiverde meditando las posibilidades de que alguien arruinara ese día tan importante

El ojirojo salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo de su cadera hacia abajo

-Muy bien... Repasemos que NO debes hacer en una cita y que SÍ...- comenzó a hablar el rubio

* * *

•Unos minutos más tarde•

-Bien. Como tú lo habías dicho, sólo tienes que ser tu misma...- dijo la rubia mientras cepillaba el largo cabello de Momoko. Después se acercó a aplicar un poco de rímel en sus pestañas y lip gloss en sus labios.

Colocó un broche en forma de corazón en su cabello

-Luces muy linda...- dijo Miyako orgullosa

-Te ves muy bien...- concordó Kaoru

La pelinaranja traía puesto un vestido de tirantes, color rosa pastel, le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. Además de unas sandalias sin tacón blancas.

Se miró en el espejo

-¡Muchas gracias, Miyako!- la ojirosa abrazó a la rubia

-De nada, ahora ve. No querrás hacer esperar a Brick- dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa

Momoko les sonrió a sus amigas, tomó su bolsa y salió de la habitación

* * *

•Recepción del Hotel•

-¿No encontraste un mejor escondite?- preguntó el azabache un poco molesto. Se encontraba detrás de una enorme maceta al igual que Boomer

-Cállate o nos descubrirán...- ordenó el rubio. Miraba como su hermano mayor caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba nervioso. Rio en voz baja

Brick traía puestos unos jeans azules y una camisa de manga corta roja, además de sus sandalias

_Tal vez se arrepintió y pondrá una excusa para no salir conmigo..._ pensaba el ojirojo _Tal vez se encontró con un tipo guapo y..._ La sangre de Brick comenzó a hervir

-Hola Brick...- saludó una melodiosa voz que calmó los nervios del pelinaranja

El se giró con una sonrisa y pronto quedó como idiota viendo a su novia, quien lucía realmente hermosa

-Y a el era quien más asco le daban las niñas...- murmuró Butch riendo

-Shhhh...- volvió a callarlo el rubio

Momoko se sonrojó un poco -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó

-Cl... Claro- respondió el ojirojo extendiendo su brazo. La ojirosa lo tomó y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el restaurante del hotel. El corazón de ambos palpitaba desbocadamente

* * *

-¿Porque debo traer esto?- murmuró Kaoru saliendo del elevador. Traía puesto un vestido sin tirantes verde claro, un poco abajo de las rodillas y sandalias del mismo color con tacón. Además, llevaba su cabello planchado

-Para qué no se den cuenta de nuestra presencia...- explicó la ojiazul. Traía puesto un vestido estilo halter, celeste, le llegaba a las rodillas, sandalias blancas y un sombrero beige. Su cabello estaba suelto. Se colocaron unos lentes de sol

Ambas chicas seguían a la pareja, sin percatarse que otra joven seguía a los pelinaranjas

_Esta es mi oportunidad... Pronto Brick querrá dejar a Momoko... _pensó con malicia Himeko

* * *

-Explosive Boomer a Stronger Butch, ¿Me copias?- dijo el rubio detrás de un bote de basura

-¿Es enserio, Boomer?- preguntó el ojiverde a su hermano

-Suena genial, ¿No?- respondió Boomer sonriente. Butch iba a contestar pero su hermano continuó -Bien, vayamos al grano... Esa tipa se ve sospechosa- señaló a Himeko

El azabache la analizó por un momento -Tienes razón, no hay que perderla de vista...-

Comenzaron a caminar

* * *

Los pelinaranjas se encontraban sentados. Ambos ya habían ordenado

-Momoko...- comenzó a hablar Brick

-¿Si?- preguntó la ojirosa con una sonrisa

-Te ves hermosa...- dijo el ojirojo con una sonrisa, causando el sonrojo de la chica

-Gracias...- respondió la pelinaranja sonriendo

_Ash... Resbalosa... Veamos si sigue siendo hermosa después de esto..._ pensó Himeko con malicia mientras preparaba un ataque hacia la ojirosa

-Oh no, ni lo creas...- susurró Kaoru viendo las intenciones de la Shirogane.

Empujó un pequeño carrito de postres y todo le cayó encima a Himeko. Ella lanzó una exclamación de repulsión

-¡Iuuuk!- salió corriendo a cambiarse

Miyako y Kaoru rieron por lo bajo

Los pelinaranjas disfrutaron de la deliciosa comida sin interrupciones. Después de que Brick pagará, salieron hacia un salón de videojuegos que había en el hotel, seguidos de sus amigos, quienes iban a una prudente distancia

Los pelinaranjas estaban el Guitar Hero

-Solo tienes que hacer esto...- le explicaba Brick a Momoko. Tomó sus manos y comenzó a mostrarle como jugar. La ojirosa sonreía asintiendo. El contacto con sus manos y la cercanía de el, hacían que su corazón latiera como loco

-De acuerdo- dijo la pelinaranja y ambos comenzaron a jugar

* * *

-¡Dispárale, Miyako!- habló Kaoru concentrada en un juego

-¡Eso intento!- dijo la rubia del mismo modo

* * *

Himeko entró al lugar y observó a la feliz pareja de pelinaranjas que jugaba y reía, divirtiéndose del momento

Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó por su rostro, y de nuevo preparó un ataque

En ese momento, entraban Boomer y Butch

El ojiverde sacó su flauta -¡Melodía Paralizante!-

Himeko no pudo moverse _¿Qué rayos?..._

Boomer sacó su bate -¡Golpe Explosivo!-

La Shirogane salió volando hacia los cielos

-Problema resuelto...- dijo Butch sacudiéndose las manos -Ahora juguemos- añadió sonriendo

* * *

Después de unas horas de jugar, Momoko y Brick salieron entre risas de ahí y se dirigieron hacia otra zona del hotel

-¿Qué te parece si subimos allá?- preguntó Momoko señalando un enorme tobogán que daba a una piscina

-Claro- respondió Brick con una sonrisa

Ambos traían sus trajes de baño debajo de la ropa

Subieron sin percatarse de la presencia de Himeko

-¿Qué esta tipa nunca se rinde?- preguntó Kaoru al verla

-No podemos permitir que arruine la cita de Momoko- dijo seriamente la rubia. Ambas amigas se transformaron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Himeko

* * *

-Siguiente...- dijo el tipo que permitía la entrada al tobogán

Ambos pelinaranjas pasaron y se deslizaron abrazados fuertemente. Estaban algo sonrojados pero sonreían, felices de estar juntos, en un momento como ese

-Ashhh...- murmuró Himeko al ver su plan arruinado

Los chicos se encontraban ahí y sorprendieron a la chica

-Deja de molestar a nuestro hermano- pidió Boomer

-¿Y si no quiero?- dijo la menor de las Shirogane burlonamente

-Ahora verás...- dijo Butch mientras se acercaba a tratar de golpearla

Himeko sonrió con malicia y empujó al ojiverde hacia el tobogán, y este se llevó consigo al rubio

-¡Aaaaaaaayyy Mamáaaaaa!- exclamaron ambos al deslizarse mientras se abrazaban con miedo

-Adiós, Súper entrometidos- dijo Himeko con superioridad

Comenzó a caminar cuando una burbuja la atrapó

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó molesta

-Esto es por tratar de arruinarle su día a Momoko- exclamó Buttercup mientras golpeaba la burbuja a lo lejos. La joven salió volando hacia la playa

Las dos Powepuff sonrieron triunfantes. Sin embargo, el agua salpicada por los chicos hizo que Bubbles resbalara y se llevará consigo a la azabache

-¡Aaaaaahhhh!- exclamaron las dos mientras se abrazaban como podían

Los pelinaranjas en cambio, disfrutaban del momento, gritaban de emoción mientras se mantenían fuertemente abrazados

Finalmente, el recorrido acabó

-¡Fue genial!- exclamó el ojirojo

-¡Lo sé, fue increíble!- dijo del mismo modo la ojirosa mientras su novio la ayudaba a salir del agua

Los dos fueron a cambiarse y decidieron ir a caminar por la playa. Sus amigos los siguieron sigilosamente

El sol estaba ocultándose.

Empezaron a caminar tomados de las manos. Sus corazones estaban más acelerados que de costumbre

-Brick, me la he pasado de lo mejor...- dijo la ojirosa con una sonrisa

-Yo también, Momoko. Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación...- dijo el ojirojo sonriendo

-A mi me alegra que me hayas invitado...- dijo la pelinaranja

Ambos se miraron profundamente. Momoko rio de repente

-¿Qué es gracioso?- preguntó Brick confundido

-Qué jamás creí terminar así contigo... Siempre pensé que serías el mismo chico de hace años...- explicó la ojirosa con una sonrisa -Pero sinceramente, me alegra que esto, esté pasando-

El ojirojo sonrió -Yo tampoco creí que terminaría así contigo... Rosadita- dijo acariciando la cabeza de su novia

-¿Porque "Rosadita"?- preguntó Momoko inflando sus mejillas, sacándole así, una sonrisa a Brick

-Porque ese es tu color, además... Soy el único que te dice así, eso lo hace especial, ¿No crees?- habló el pelinaranja

-Tienes razón...- dijo la ojirosa sonriendo. Abrazó a su novio -Me gusta que me digas así...-admitió

-Y sólo yo puedo decirte así... ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó Brick y Momoko asintió sonriendo

Se miraron de nuevo por un rato que pareció eterno, tomados de las manos

Comenzaron acercarse lentamente

-Oh, no. Eso si que no...- comenzó a hablar Himeko. Después del golpe que le habían dado, había caído cerca de ahí. Trató de levantarse.

La ojiverde que caminaba por ahí, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su martillo dejándola inconsciente -Ya cállate...- pidió masajeándose la sien

Los pelinaranjas seguían acercándose. Podían sentir claramente sus respiraciones.

El ojirojo acabó con la distancia entre ellos y presionó suavemente sus labios con los de la ojirosa

Ella por su parte, correspondió aquel beso mientras ponía los brazos alrededor del cuello del ojirojo. Comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de Brick. El posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

El beso fue tornándose más intenso cada vez, donde ambos demostraban los sentimientos uno por el otro.

La falta de oxígeno hizo que se separaran. Ambos se sonrieron y pegaron sus frentes.

De repente, escucharon los ruidos de algunos fuegos artificiales. Giraron su vista hacia el cielo (ya nocturno) y sonrieron.

Un pequeño recuerdo pasó por sus mentes...

**Flash Back (N/A: ****Sucedió****en**** Five days)**

**Momoko iba viendo todos los puestos de dulces no sabiendo donde detenerse.**

**-¿No puedes comer algo que no sea dulce?- preguntó Brick**

**-¡Es que amo los dulces!- le dijo Momoko. Finalmente se decidió por un algodón de azúcar.**

**-¿Quieres un algodón Brick?- le preguntó a su contraparte**

**-Esta bien- dijo Brick encogiéndose de hombros, Momoko lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el puesto. Claro que el chico se sonrojó con la acción de la chica.**

**-Dos por favor- pidió Momoko amablemente sin soltar la mano de Brick quien cada vez estaba más rojo.**

**-Aquí tiene señorita- dijo el señor dándole los 2 algodones, Momoko (ajena a lo que le pasaba a Brick) soltó su mano y pagó. Se giró hacia Brick**

**-Brick, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó un poco preocupada al no verlo reaccionar y rojo**

**-Si...- dijo el peli naranja reaccionando y tomando su algodón -¿Que te parece si nos sentamos ahí?- señalando una banca**

**-Claro- contestó la ojirosa y se dirigieron hacia allá.**

**Ya sentados estaban comiendo su algodón viendo el cielo, cuando se empezaron a ver fuegos artificiales**

**-¡Mira!- exclamó Momoko señalándolos con una sonrisa**

**-Se ven geniales- dijo Brick sonriendo y mirando los fuegos artificiales. ****Momoko lo observó sonreír y se sonrojó "Cause I see Sparks Fly whenever you smile"**

**Brick volteo a verla y se sonrojó al notar que lo estaba viendo. Ambos giraron sus vistas de nuevo al cielo pero más sonrojados.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

La ojirosa sonrió y comenzó a cantar una melodía (N/A: ignoren el "green eyes" imaginen que es red eyes)

_-The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards-_

Acarició con una mano la mejilla del ojirojo

_-You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I_

_Kinda know that I won't get far-_

Brick cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto con la mano de Momoko

_-And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch-_

Posó su mano disponible en el hombro del pelinaranja

_-Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of-_

El ojirojo posó sus manos en la delicada cintura de la ojirosa

_-Drop everything now; meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain-_

Momoko sonrió

_-'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile-_

Miró a Brick intensamente a los ojos

_-Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around-_

Lentamente puso sus manos detrás del cuello del ojirojo

_-'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile-_

Recargó su cabeza en el pecho del ojirojo

_-My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea-_

Brick acarició su cabello mientras se deleitaba con la melodiosa voz de la ojirosa

_-You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be-_

Aspiró el dulce aroma de la pelinaranja mientras ella proseguía

_-I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you_

_I know it's no good-_

Momoko giró su vista hacia Brick con una sonrisa

_-And I could wait patiently, but_

_I really wish you would-_

El ojirojo notó un hermoso brillo en los ojos de la pelinaranja

_-Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain-_

Miró a Momoko con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello

_-'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile-_

Juntaron sus frentes mientras cada uno se perdía en los ojos del otro

_-Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around-_

Ambos pelinaranjas sonrieron

_-'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile-_

Momoko comenzó a jugar con algunos mechones del cabello de Brick

_-I'll run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild-_

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Brillaban contrastando con el cielo nocturno

_-Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right-_

El ojirojo acarició la espalda de la pelinaranja, causando una especie de descarga eléctrica placentera

_-And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow-_

Momoko volvió a acariciar la mejilla del ojirojo

_-I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show-_

Continuó mientras sonreía

_-Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain-_

Acercaron sus rostros un poco

_-'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile-_

El pelinaranja sonrió junto con la ojirosa

_-Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around-_

Momoko continuó, jugando con el cabello de Brick

_-'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile-_

Sonrió, mirando de nuevo los bellos ojos de Brick

_-And the sparks fly_

_Oh, baby, smile_

_And the sparks fly-_

En cuanto la ojirosa acabó, juntó de nuevo sus labios con el ojirojo

El pelinaranja la abrazó mientras le regresaba el beso.

* * *

Miyako y Kaoru sonrieron

-Bien, nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado...- dijo la ojiverde dirigiéndose a su habitación. En eso chocó con la espalda de un chico -Oh, lo siento. No vi por donde...- comenzó a disculparse

-¿Kaoru?- preguntó sorprendido el chico mientras se giraba. Era Butch

-¿Butch?- preguntó la azabache del mismo modo. Después enrojeció al recordar como estaba arreglada

-¿Porque estás así?- preguntó el ojiverde sorprendido, claro que quedó mudo al ver a su novia muy bien arreglada

-Puedo explicarlo, es que Miyako y yo... Nosotras...- dijo la azabache atropelladamente

-Estaban siguiéndolos...- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa

Miyako asintió -Arreglé así a Kaoru para que no la descubrieran- explicó sonriendo

-Al parecer la operación C.I.T.A. resultó un éxito- dijo el rubio levantando el pulgar

Los cuatros comenzaron a caminar hacia sus habitaciones

* * *

Los pelinaranjas seguían besándose, debajo de aquel cielo iluminado

Se separaron un poco y rieron

Brick se transformó. Cargó a su novia y la llevó hacia la ventana de su habitación (contaba con un pequeño balcón)

-Me la pase muy bien...- dijo la ojirosa sonriendo

-Lo mismo digo...- dijo el ojirojo del mismo modo

Ambos se acecaron y se dieron un suave beso en los labios

-Descansa...- dijo Brick con una sonrisa

-Tú también...- dijo Momoko, observó como su novio se iba volando

Lanzó un suspiro y un gritito de emoción

-Por lo que veo, parece que fue un buen día...- dijo Miyako sonriendo

-¡Sí! ¡Fue maravilloso!- exclamó la ojirosa y volvió a suspirar -¿Dónde está Kaoru?- preguntó notando la ausencia de su amiga pelinegra

-Está tomando una ducha- explicó la rubia -¿Me contarás los detalles?- preguntó pícaramente a la pelinaranja

Ella asintió sonriendo y comenzó a narrar

* * *

•Habitación de los chicos•

-¡Fue el mejor día de mi vida!- exclamó el ojirojo con una sonrisa mientras se acostaba en la cama asignada a el

-Y pensar que te daban asco las chicas hasta los 15 años...- dijo el ojiverde burlándose. Estaba acostado en una de las camas. Brick le lanzó una almohada. Butch rio y se la regresó

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien- dijo Boomer mientras se acostaba en su cama

Los tres Rowdy sonrieron y apagaron las luces de la habitación

* * *

Nota: La canción es Sparks Fly de Taylor Swift

Holis, Luna aquí

Subiendo el onceavo capítulo, espero les guste ^^

He de admitir que me inspiré en una OVA y en muchas canciones para este cap.

Agradezco sus follows y favs :)

Agradezco sus reviews

vianheyvioleta: Muchas gracias por tu review C: y gracias por tus deseos n.n Te deseo éxito en este ciclo escolar

Kaoru Matsubara: Muchas gracias por tu review C: y gracias por entender n.n

SuperDash1: Muchas gracias por tu review C: y claro, aquí está la conti

Miss Wounds: Muchísimas gracias por tu review C: espero que el cap sea de tu agrado, y no te preocupes por lo de dejar pasar el capítulo :D

WakaiSenshi: Muchas gracias por tu review C: espero que el cap te guste n.n

Almena23: Muchas gracias por tu review C: Espero que el cap te guste, y gracias por tu cumplido n.n

rin music: Muchas gracias por tu review C: y gracias por tu cumplido n.n

dancerpro123: Muchas gracias por tu review C: gracias por tus cumplidos n.n

Bien, ya saben: Dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, tomatazos se aceptan ;)

Besos, Luna.


End file.
